A Life Once Lived
by TydRipper1
Summary: A crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Spawn. Ranma dies and is resurrected by Malebolgia. This was my first fic, so take it easy. :)
1. Prologue: Memories & Misgivings

Ranma ½: A Life Once Lived  
  
Standard Disclaimer: This fiction is written for pure fun. No profit is to be made from this.   
If you still insist on sending money (Hey, ya never know), send it to either Rumiko   
Takahashi, the talented creator of Ranma ½, or Todd McFarlane, the talented creator of   
Spawn. Ranma, Ryouga, Akane, Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyou,   
Hiroshi, Daisuke, Kasumi, Tofu, Nodoka, Tarou and Rouge belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
Clown, Violator, Malebolgia, Cogliostro, Al Simmons, Angela, Tiffany and the Spawn   
idea belong to Todd McFarlane. All credit should go to them.  
  
Gendo, Makaro, Kinami, Kenoru, Genken and all additional characters are created by me   
for the sole purpose of the story. You may use them at your leisure.  
  
  
Light.  
  
A blinding light, like the first that any living being experiences, but different   
somehow.  
  
For the brief five seconds that he experienced it, it seemed like an eternity, but it   
was over as soon as it started, and he was left alone.  
  
There have been few who have had the misfortune to experience the sensation he   
was feeling now. However, fate had decided the outcome of the future for the  
unfortunate ones.  
  
Just goes to show, even fate can make mistakes sometimes...  
  
Ranma ½: A Life Once Lived  
  
Prologue: Memories & Misgivings (Rewrite, Take One)  
  
Had he been able to remember much, he would have immediately known where he   
was, and where he was going, but such was not the case.  
  
He began by groggily shaking his head, trying desperately to clear his thoughts,   
and get some kind of indication of whom he was, and what he was doing there.  
  
Somewhere, deep inside his subconscious, a spark formed. The spark gave way to   
a larger one, and another one, even larger. Eventually, the spark had grown into a flame,   
allowing access to hidden memories.  
  
Few memories had escaped before the flame died. Mostly it was a jumble, an inane   
patchwork of several events. Remembrance of some sort of training. Yes. That's it. He   
was starting to remember.  
  
He was a martial artist. That much was certain. He could feel himself throwing   
punches and kicks at foes twice, sometimes three times as skilled as he was. Another   
memory flooded into his mind. It was brief, but he could catch a glimpse of a face in his   
mind.  
  
The face was female, that much was certain. Lavender hair both flowing down   
beyond her shoulders, and cut above her neck. The two images were the same, if not for   
different hairstyles.  
  
Piercing brown eyes and a fair, sleek complexion. To him, the face was beautiful,   
even though he had trouble admitting such a thing, even in his mind.  
  
He tried desperately to remember more, clenching his fists and banging them   
against his head in frustration. Then something else came.  
  
Akane. A name. HER name. For some unexplainable reason, the name meant   
nothing, and everything. What was certain, however, was that somehow, deep inside his   
person, he knew he loved her.  
  
He managed to open his eyes. Though it was dark, it was hard to keep them open   
for too long, as if the night were blinding him. After his eyes adjusted, he started to try   
and get a bearing of where he was, hoping for more memories.  
  
He was on a rooftop. Where, he had no clue. Below him on the ground, several   
forms seemed to call out at him. He knew what they were immediately.  
  
The soccer field was foremost in sight. The goal posts on either side standing in a   
fashion that he could envision with his eyes closed. An outdoor basketball court a little   
further in the distance, but still discernable from his viewpoint. A certain hesitation befell   
him as he spied the swimming pool.  
  
Without warning, another memory came into his mind. Another person. A martial   
artist, wearing a red Chinese-style shirt with wooden ties, wearing an unmistakable pigtail.   
Although the martial artist was female, he felt no feelings toward her. She was beautiful to   
say the least, but he felt no better of her than he was of himself.  
  
Then it hit him. That WAS he. The thought came out of nowhere, catching him off   
guard. He shook his head. That couldn't be right, he was a man. Wasn't he?  
  
Yes. He could distinctly remember being a man, from the jumble of memories he   
had received earlier. Yes. He was a man.  
  
And a woman. He was both, he realized, after he received another jumble of   
memories. Memories including a long valley, with hundreds of small spring-like pools.   
Bamboo poles stuck out of them like a pincushion. He gasped as he recalled his curse.  
  
He ran further along the rooftop, until he reached a structure near the front   
entrance. A closer examination revealed it to be a clock of rather large proportions. As he   
perched himself on top of it, he noticed something.  
  
It felt like a part of him at first, even if a little alien, but the unmistakable form of a   
blood red cloak fluttering in the wind around him was surprising, to say the least. Looking   
himself over, he discovered several things of difference. His hands were molded into   
deformed claw-like appendages, and several chains decorated his body like a sadistic   
Christmas tree.  
  
He was on the verge of panic after this development, went another patchwork of   
memories invaded his mind. Unlike the other memories, which he had tried to pull out, this   
one just seemed to come in, uninvited. He involuntarily gasped as the memory ran itself   
through in his mind.  
  
-A L O L-  
  
"Do you love her?", the darkness asked.  
  
"Yes. Of course."  
  
"You would like to see her again, I assume," it asked again  
  
Hesitation. "Yes."  
  
The darkness laughed. A dark, bone-chilling laugh that would strike fear into the   
hearts of all mankind.  
  
"Then go, my Hellspawn!", it cried as it revealed its true form.  
  
The scream would have shattered eardrums for miles around. The demon seemed   
to derive pleasure from it, stretching its lips to form a wide, toothy smile as it continued to   
laugh.  
  
-A L O L-  
  
Deep in the Nerima night, a lone figure atop a high school screamed in utter   
anguish at his memories. 


	2. Chapter One: Demons & Doorsteps

Ranma ½: A Life Once Lived  
  
Authors Notes: This fiction is written for pure fun. No profit is to  
be made from this. If you still insist on sending money (Hey, ya never  
know), send it to either Rumiko Takahashi, the talented creator of  
Ranma ½, or Todd McFarlane, the talented creator of Spawn..   
Ranma, Ryouga, Akane, Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyou,   
Hiroshi, Daisuke, Kasumi, Tofu and Nodoka belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Clown, Violator, Malebolgia, Cogliostro, Al Simmons and the Spawn idea  
belong to Todd McFarlane. All credit should go to them.  
Gendo, Makaro, Kinami, Kenoru and all additional characters are created  
by me for the sole purpose of the story. You may use them at your  
leisure.  
  
And Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter One: Demons & Doorsteps  
  
Ryoga woke with a start. He looked left and right, but suddenly   
calmed. His martial arts reflexes had detected something amiss, but he   
couldn't quite place it. He knew something was wrong. He looked to his   
left to discover that his wife had the same feeling.  
"What was that?"  
Akane looked over at her husband and shivered, "I don't know. I   
just had this weird feeling."  
"Me too. Should I check it out?"  
Akane nodded her agreement, and relucantly got up from her bed,   
making sure that her son was fast asleep in the crib situated next to   
the bed. Together, the two of them searched the one bedroom apartment   
thouroughly, and even went so far as to check the outside hallway.   
Nothing was amiss. Nothing wrong.  
Ryoga sighed and looked out the window. All seems to be okay out   
here as well. He turned his head to signal to Akane that nothing was   
wrong. She got the idea and returned to the bedroom. Ryoga followed.  
"So what do you suppose it was?", Akane whispered.  
"I don't know. Whatever it was, its gone now. It's late and I   
don't want to wake him up."  
Akane nodded silently and began to lay back down in the bed. It   
was nearly two hours before either of them got to sleep again.  
  
The figure jumped down to the grounds of the school, and situated   
himself near a tree on the edge of the soccer field. He knew this   
place. Yes indeed. Had he gone to school there? Did he teach there? He   
could not remember. All he knew was that the place was definately   
familiar.  
The man silently looked himself over. Even though he could not   
remember, he knew something was different. The way he walked, the   
amount of weight he was pulling around with him. Chains were attached   
to his suit at several point, a large red cloak hung from his neck, and   
a mask covered the place where his face once was.  
He sat uncomfortably at the base of the tree. He definately had   
sat at this place before. He could distinctly remember the outline of   
the homes and businesses over the wall of the school. He got up and   
continued to walk.  
He soon reached the school's olympic sized swimming pool and   
gazed at his reflection. The image that reflected back was alien to   
him. He could not remember what he had used to look like, but above   
all, this was not it. He looked... Evil.  
After tearing himself away from the pool he had felt a sudden   
calm come over him. He immediately paused, and then returned to the   
pool, this time not looking at his reflection. The tensed feeling had   
returned, and he did not know why.  
He grunted in frustration. The swimming pool fascinated him, but   
he hesitated. It wasn't long before his curiousity took over. He   
reluctantly plunged his arm beneath the surface of the reflective water   
and waited... Nothing happened. It was if he had expected something,   
and he felt strangely empty as he retracted his arm from the cool   
waters.  
It wasn't long after that before he decided it would be best to   
leave this place as soon as he could. He jumped effortlessly over the   
fence and ran into the streets beyond.  
For a reason unknown to him, he had let his subconscious take   
over, and found himself darting down streets as quickly as his feet   
would take him, as if there were some destination he was headed for.  
He stood outside of a piece of land surrounded by ten-foot stone   
walls. He knew what was over the wall, he could envision it in his   
mind. 'Home' he thought to himself, and then bounded over the wall.  
He took a look at his surroundings, it was his home alright. He   
could even envision the inside. His room. He noticed a pond around the   
back of the house and felt his stomach clench at the thought of it. He   
began to walk towards the front foor when he felt a presence.  
"I figured it wouldn't be long before you showed up here,   
Saotome", the presence said.  
He turned towards the source of the sound. The source of the   
voice itself was a disgusting man. Dressed in a pair of pants with the   
fly undone, and the button as well, a white, stained shirt that hugged   
his skin easily, and a trenchcoat. He had makeup on his face, which   
made him look remarkably like a sadistic clown. It wasn't long before   
he realized, that was exactly what he was.  
"Who are you?", he asked.  
"Why, Saotome, I figured you'd be asking the opposite. Who _YOU_   
are as a matter of fact.", the man replied.  
"I don't have time for this", he replied, "I've got to go." He   
turned to tear away.  
"Go where? Home?" The clown laughed. "Thats not your home   
anymore."  
He stopped. "What do you mean?", he sneered at the man.  
"It sure does look familiar, don't it Saotome?"  
"Why do you keep calling me that?!"  
The clown frowned. "Thats your name isn't it?", he smiled   
wickedly, "Ranma Saotome of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts?"  
He froze. That name. That... Title. It meant something. He   
realized it. Ranma Saotome was his name.  
"How... How do you know my name?"  
The clown laughed, "Ahh, so you are starting to remember eh?"  
"Just answer my question!"  
"Now, now. Is that any way for the new hellspawn to treat his   
teacher?"  
"Hellspawn? That's what that... thing called me...", Ranma looked   
closely at the man in front of him, "Who are you? Really."  
"Really, Spawn?", he began. "Right now you can call me the Clown.   
But that may all change in the future."  
"My name is Ranma!"  
"_WAS_ Ranma. Past Tense. Now you're Spawn, servant of   
Malebolgia. You've been gone longer than you think, Saotome."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Clown laughed, "Boy wouldn't I love to tell you, Spawny... But   
no. You've got to find out for yourself. Go ahead. Open the door, be   
welcomed by your friends and family."  
Ranma grimaced under his mask, but then decided to ignore the man   
and continue on. As he began to open the door, he heard a chuckle from   
the man's direction, but when he turned around, he was gone.  
He pushed open the door.  
  
*Bingo*, Soun thought as the door began to open. He could hear   
talking outside only moments ago, but couldn't make out the   
conversation. *If someone wants to rob our Dojo*, he thought, *They'd   
better be well equiped to deal with me!*  
He started by landing a snap kick directly into the figures chin,   
and continued by releasing punch after punch to the figures abdomen.  
The figure grunted at first, obviously surprised by the sudden   
kick, but for some reason refused to fight back. All the better for   
Soun, if he could knock the figure into unconsciousness, then it would   
be free sailing to call the police. Since Genma and Nodoka had left,   
Soun was left to fend for himself, which he found quite entertaining.  
  
Ranma was dazed. One part of him was telling him to fight back,   
and maybe even kill the man attacking him, while another part of him   
said not to. It wasn't long before the latter half took over.  
"Wait!", he screamed, blocking the figures kicks and punches.  
"Get out of my home!", he yelled back.  
Ranma sighed. The only thing he could do was block and hope he   
gave up and would listen to him. But he wouldn't give up, and Ranma   
soon lost his patience, knocking him back into the floor.  
"Who are you?", the figure got up and asked.  
  
Soun was angry that this figure had managed to block every punch   
and kick, save for the first one, and even knock him back against the   
wall.  
"I.. don't know..", the figure replied. Again his voice struck a   
familiar chord in Soun's subconscious, but he could still not remember   
the source.  
"I.. know you.", Soun said, unsure of the source of his feeling.  
"Yes.", the figure replied. "I'm sure of it."  
Soun shook his head. How could he know this.. thing? Chains shook   
around the figure, seeming almost ghostly, and his cloak fluttered in   
the wind. *What wind?*, Soun thought for a moment, and looked around   
for the source. No draft. Nothing.  
"I need to know your name.", the figure asked.  
"Yours first.", Soun replied, still suspicious.  
The figure paused for a moment, and then answered. "I.. _THINK_   
It's Ranma. Ranma Saotome."  
Soun almost collapsed. "R..Ranma?", he was sent backwheeling.   
"You're alive?!"  
The figure seemed so unsure of itself, but now that he thought of   
it, the voice did resemble Ranma's voice. Ranma's boy-half anyways.   
Yes. Thats where the familiarity came from. It _WAS_ Ranma!  
  
"Oh Ranma!", the figure jumped towards him, "You _ARE_ alive!   
Akane will be so happy!"  
The figure seemed to be no threat to him, however another part of   
him saw differently, and was using his chains and cloak to defend. The   
man was knocked off his feet, and he looked up in fear towards Ranma's   
eyes.  
"Ranma!", the figure cried, "It's me! Soun! You're father-in-  
law!"  
Ranma frowned, "I... Didn't do anything.".. Did he? He couldn't   
remember. Ranma scowled. He finally become frustrated and pulled his   
cowl off.  
Soun fainted.  
  
Images of the years past danced throughout Souns head. Of the   
wondrous day Ranma and Akane had married, thus fulfilling the duty that   
he and his dear friend Genma had agreed on. Then of the week they spent   
away from home, at a resort that Nabiki had unwillingly paid for. And   
then finally, and unfortunately, their return. Soun opened his eyes and   
stared into the darkness.  
Soun sat up and scanned the room around him. He grimaced at the   
sight of the figure he had just fought, and had just realized was Ranma   
Saotome.  
"Ranma", he began, "How long was I out?"  
Ranma didn't reply. Instead he shivered in place, standing   
faceing out towards the Koi pond.  
"What.. Am I?", he asked out loud.  
*What is he talking--* Soun began to think, and then remembered.   
The grotesque face that had stared abck at him was nothing like the   
face that he had seen on Ranma's body the last he had seen him. Nearly   
five years ago.  
"Ranma", Soun began, approaching the cloaked figure, "What   
happened to you?"  
Ranma turned around. He had put his cowl back on, much to Souns   
relief and looked furiously at Soun.  
"If I could remember, do you think I'd be here?!", he said.  
"Ranma, my boy. Do you remember anything at all since the last   
time I saw you?"  
Ranma cast his view towards the floor. "I can barely even   
remember you."  
Soun took a step back. How could this be? Ranma Saotome, the son   
of his dearest friend didn't remember him?  
"Do you remember anything at all son?"  
Ranma thought hard. "Only a few things. A person. A place. And a   
curse."  
"Ahh, you're still affected by your Jusenkyo curse then."  
Ranma looked straight into Souns eyes. "You know of Jusenkyo?   
What is it?"  
Soun looked confusedly at Ranma, and then replied. "Of course.   
It's where you got your curse."  
"I got this.. Curse at that place?"  
"Yes, you fell into Nyannichuan."  
"Nyannichuan?", Ranma asked.  
"Spring of Drowned Girl. Thats why you turn into a girl everytime   
you are splashed with cold water."  
Ranma took this new information in. It had a ring of familiarity   
to it, but no more than simple Deja-vu. But it did explain some things,   
such as the fact he had expected something to happen when he touched   
the cold water at the pool. But unfortunately, it wasn't the curse he   
was talking about. This curse had nothing to do with Ranma's current   
situation.  
"I'm not talking about that curse.", Ranma said, looking away.  
"You mean. Your... Body?", Soun asked.  
Ranma simply shook his head.  
"Ranma, theres something you're not telling me."  
Ranma looked at Soun. Suddenly, something came back, as if   
flooding his memory like an open dam. He remembered Soun.  
"Mr. Tendo.", Ranma said, clutching his head.  
"Ranma? Whats wrong?", Soun said, coming to the aide of Ranma.  
"I remember you now. Your Soun Tendo. You own this dojo with..   
With...", Ranma stuttered, then screamed as more memories began to   
flood his mind. Memories of Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane soon flooded his   
mind. He could now place Akane's name and face to a personality.  
"A..Akane", Ranma cried.  
Soun felt a tear escape from his eye. It had been years since he   
had cried. Since the apparent death of Ranma, he had not cried a single   
teardrop.  
"Ranma.", he began.  
"I remember.", Ranma said. "I remember how I came to be here. I   
remember who lived here. I remember the Jusenkyo curse. But theres   
still a lot of other things I don't remember. Like how I ended up like   
this."  
"Ranma", Soun continued, "I think you need some rest."  
Ranma stood up defiantly. "I'm not tired, Mr. Tendo. Where is   
everyone?"  
Soun shook his head slowly. "Ranma, its been so long. Kasumi has   
been with Dr. Tofu the past few years, Nabiki left right after you..   
Disappeared, and Akane.." Soun looked at the floor.  
"What about Akane?", Ranma asked.  
"Enough of this.", Soun said. "Ranma, its late. I'll tell you all   
about it in the morning, but for now lets sleep."  
Ranma began to protest, but according to his memory, it was   
futile, and he reluctantly agreed.  
  
*Very good, Spawny.* Clown thought to himself. *You're starting   
to piece it together!*  
The figure that had previously stood in Clowns space, outside of   
the dojo walls suddenly changed shape. In a grotesque trade-off, what   
was once Clown now stood a creature of disgusting proportions. At least   
nine feet tall, with tusks growing out of its gums, and rows of jagged,   
sharp teeth.  
*Very good indeed.*  
  
"What?", the voice yelled on the other end of the phone. "It's 4   
o'clock in the morning!"  
Hiroshi sighed. He calmly tried to explain to his friend and   
partner exactly _WHY_ he was being dragged out of his comfortable bed.  
"Daisuke", he began, "Theres been a murder".  
"I don't care if there was a mur-- der?", The cellular phone fell   
silent for a few moments, then the voice returned. "I'll be there in   
ten minutes."  
Hiroshi put the reciever down and walked back towards the crowd   
of policemen and various journalists. Even the odd passerby had been   
there. Hiroshi walked up to the security officer and instructed him to   
move the crowd back.  
"So, what do we have exactly, Glen?", he asked the on-site   
coroner.  
The american man looked up and shook his head. "Its nothing like   
I've seen back in the states.", he began. "Its definately an execution,   
possibly organized crime, but the weapon used is not of the norm."  
"What kind of weapon?", Hiroshi asked, now curious.  
Glen lifted the head of the dead man up off of the ground and   
exposed the stump of the neck directly to Hiroshi. Hiroshi swallowed   
for a second, trying to keep his guts where they belonged. Glen just   
non-chalantly pointed out several things.  
"The head was sliced clean off. More likely with a katana, or   
even a scythe.", he pointed, the turned the head upwards to point at   
several points on the caved in skull, "But this part right here is the   
problem. That wasn't the only weapon used. The skull has definately   
been struck by a blunt object. From the looks of it, I'd say a mace."  
"Mace?", Hiroshi asked, envisioning a spray can.  
"Not mace", Glen continued. "_A_ mace. A weapon that probably   
hasn't been used in wide circulation for a few hundred years. At   
least."  
"So, with multiple weapons, that means there was more than one   
person invloved."  
"Not necessarily. There are weapons sold today that resemble a   
scythe tied to a mace. Mostly at antique shops. I remember seeing one a   
few weeks ago."  
"So, its possible that the weapon was purchased at this store."  
"Yes, but I'm not finished.", Glen placed the head down on the   
ground as neatly as he had picked it up. "The body didn't go without   
its share of injuries. Here.", he opened the man's shirt to reveal a   
bloody mess. "If this is what I think it is, then our man is indeed   
talented."  
Hiroshi examined the chest for as long as he could stand it. Then   
looked away. "What do you think it is?"  
"A bonbourri. Its a weapon usually used by--"  
"I know what a bonbourri is.", Hiroshi interupted, recalling a   
certain purple-haired amazon from his friends past.  
"Well, it looks like it struck him directly in the center of the   
ribcage, and literally crushed his heart."  
"But that would--"  
"Yes," Glen interupted, "The force involved in such a strike   
would be astronomical."  
"Excuse me, sir?", a voice interupted from behind.  
"Yes?", Hiroshi asked the policeman behind him.  
"This woman claims to have witnessed it." he said, motioning   
towards a shaking woman near the police boundry.  
Hiroshi jumped at the mention of it, then bounded off towards the   
woman.  
"Excuse me Miss?"  
"Kinshin.", the woman replied, and nodded her head.  
"I'm Hiroshi, junior detective for the Nerima Police   
Department.", he began, "I understand that you witnessed this event."  
"Yes.", she said, looking towards the floor.  
"What can you tell me about it? How many men were there?"  
"Just one.", she said, sullenly.  
Hiroshi thought for a second. For a single man to carry all those   
weapons. Only one man in his memory could do such a thing, but there   
were two holes in his theory. 1. That man was dead and 2. That man   
would never do such a thing, unless out of revenge. And this was more   
than likely a Yakuza execution.  
"Can you describe him?", Hiroshi asked.  
"He was...", she began, looking around suspiciously, "He was   
dressed in black."  
Okay, that got us nowhere. "Can you tell me anything else?"  
"I think he was Chinese. he had an accent."  
"He spoke to you?"  
"Only briefly. He mentioned it was a nice night, then walked away   
calmly."  
"He didn't threaten you in any way?"  
"No. He was actually rather.. polite."  
This man was a professional all right. To let a witness get away   
as easily as that, he had to be either very very smart, or very very   
stupid. Hiroshi hoped to god it was the latter.  
"Hey, what happened?", the voice came from behind.  
Hiroshi turned around and motioned Daisuke to come towards him.  
"Miss, this is my partner, I'm going to have you tell him   
everything you saw while I go and check something out."  
"Whats up?", Daisuke asked, walking within hearing distance of   
Hiroshi.  
"I need you to get the information from this woman, I'm going   
over to check something.", he said, walking towards Glen.  
Daisuke shrugged and pulled out his notepad.  



	3. Chapter Two: A Reason to the Rhyme

Chapter Two: A Reason to the Rhyme  
  
The dawn spread itself over Nerima Ward around 5:47 AM. It was a   
Monday morning, about time for everyone to commute. And as usual, the   
train was filled to capacity. Amidst a flurry of activity, a single man   
could be made out in the puzzle of flesh. He stepped away from the   
boarding area, and squinted from exposure to the western sun. The man   
was easy to make out as a foreigner, but he also has an alien quality   
to him. Needless to say, no passenger would stand anywhere near him, if   
they had the choice. He looked around briefly, before choosing his   
direction, and then set off, not knowing exactly where his feet would   
take him.  
Perhaps he would find what he was looking for today. Perhaps   
tomorrow. All he knew was that what he was looking for was in Nerima,   
and that he had to find it. Then man left the train station, and began   
his quest down Kinoichi Street.  
  
The light shone in through the upstairs window, and blasted   
through Nabiki Tendo's eyes. She squinted reflexably, and then slowly   
opened them. She sat up and pulled the blanket off of her. To her   
relief, she was in her own bed. Alive. She secretly thanked god and   
went down stairs into the restaurant.  
Kinami, her main okonomiyaki cook had been already awake, she was   
already dressed in her usual cooking garb, and had already started to   
heat up the griddle. Nabiki greeted her and fetched herself something   
to eat before they opened the restaurant.  
Opening the refridgerator in the back room, Nabiki pulled out   
some milk and a box of cereal from the cupboard. She was in a   
remarkably good mood, and didn't want to jinx it by allowing herself a   
large meal. As she sat down to eat, she noticed the gash in the side   
of the table.  
The gash was nothing new. In fact, it had been there for close to   
five years. Nabiki knew she really should buy new furniture, but what   
for? Expecially if this furniture had nothing else wrong with it.   
Nabiki let her mind drift as she ran her fingers around the edge of the   
gash. She knew how it had gotten there, she had been there when it   
happened. Ukyou had put it there, with her spatula. She also knew why   
it was put there. She had accompanied Ranma and Akane to Ucchan's one   
day, to take care of the impending disaster that Ranma and Akane's   
decision would cause.   
Of course, she had accepted a fee for her accompaniment. Nabiki   
had accompanied them to ensure Akane's safety. It was well known that   
Ukyou was not a match for Ranma, but they had to ensure that Ranma   
wouldn't have to be alert for every day of the rest of his life. Nabiki   
had dug up some dirt, and threatened to use it if push came to shove.   
It had worked, and since she couldn't strike Akane, she had driven her   
spatula into the table and walked out. About a week later, Nabiki   
recieved a letter.  
There was no return address, though Nabiki, Akane and Ranma   
desperately sought her wherabouts. But what was more interesting was   
the contents of the letter. It was not adressed to Ranma, or even   
Akane. It was addressed to herself.  
Ukyou had left the deed to Ucchan's to Nabiki, knowing full well   
that she was capable of taking care of the place, and even making it   
succeed. Which was exactly what it had done. Succeeded.  
Ranma died a few months later. A sad event, but Nabiki wasn't   
about to let it ruin her life. Yes she cared deeply for Ranma, as a   
sister would a brother, but life goes on. She had to continue. She had   
made the Okonomiyaki restaurant into a nationwide hangout. There had   
even been a time when Jackie Chan himself had shown up and eaten at the   
restaurant during a business trip into the country. Of course, they   
added other things to the menu, even some western foods. However, the   
main source of revenue was the Okonomiyaki.  
Nabiki chuckled to herself. Ukyou was a great cook, even Nabiki   
knew that. However, she also knew that she lacked the business sense   
that had caused the restaurant to thrive as much as it did.  
Kinami stepped over and unlocked the door, allowing the regulars   
entrance. The regulars weren't there.  
Nabiki's eyes shot wide, and her stomach did the splits. There,   
in the doorway a familiar form stood, along with another man whom she   
didn't recognize. She felt her stomach wrench at the memory of the man.   
His name was Makaro.  
Makaro had made his presence known the previous year, after   
Ucchan's sudden burst of popularity. He had originally been one of a   
duo, a partnership with a man named Gendo.  
At first glance, they had seemed to be nice people. Nabiki was an   
excellent judge of character, but for some reason she couldn't pick up   
anything out of the ordinary with them. She showed them a table and   
rushed off to help Kinami and the other staff with dinner. When she   
turned around, she found that much of the restaurant had been emptied,   
and whoever was left, was leaving at that very moment. Gendo and Makaro   
stood there smirking at her.  
They were very polite at first, introducing themselves as Yakuza.   
But Nabiki knew with that name came trouble. After a while, they   
propositioned Nabiki with a deal. She would cater to their meetings and   
such, and offer her a 'fair' price. However, when they say 'fair' they   
mean 'free'. Nabiki had refused, knowing full well what they were   
capable of, but Nabiki also knew what she was capable of.  
In the end, they had won. One night they came into the   
restaurant, and brutally attacked her, leaving her nearly dead. She had   
spent a week in the hospital, after many visits from Gendo and Makaro,   
and returned to the restaurant. After that she had no choice but to do   
as they said.  
Then last week she had pulled something. She may not have had the   
connections of the two Yakuza men, but she pulled up a little bit of   
attainable information from another Yakuza member, who was a close   
friend of hers. She found out about Gendo's family.  
Gendo's family was wealthy, and even well respected in the   
community. His father was even the mayor of a town to the west. If the   
press even got wind that a Mayors son was a Yakuza member, they would   
have a field day. She waited until Gendo was visiting alone before   
informing him.  
At first mention of this, he threatened to kill her, and her   
family. But when she informed him that the information was at that   
moment in the posession of a dozen people, who would gladly contact the   
press if anything were to happen, Gendo backed down. Since then,   
neither he or Makaro came by. She had won. It was over. Or so she   
thought.  
"Well, Miss Tendo.", Makaro began.  
"What are you doing here?", she demanded, "I went over this last   
week with Gendo. If you--"  
"Mr. Satoni has suffered an.. accident.", he informed her.  
"He.. What?", she asked.  
Kinami backed away from the door and started towards the back   
room.  
"Where do you think your going?", the other man asked, "You're   
staying right here miss. This concerns you too."  
Makaro nodded and smirked at Nabiki. "Gendo told me of his little   
chat with you last week. He wanted me to find a way to get around it,   
so I did."  
"You.. Killed him didn't you?"  
"Now, Miss Tendo. Do I look like the sort of person who would do   
that?", he said, looking out of the restaurant towards the limosuine   
that had been parked out front.  
"Come on in.", Makaro said. And a man walked into the door. He   
was dressed in black, and a mask had covered his face.  
"Why am I here?", the man asked.  
Nabiki stood back and took the image in. The voice seemed   
somewhat familair, but she couldn't place it.  
"Meet our new friend. He just got here from China. He speaks   
pretty good Japanese eh?"  
"What do you want Makaro? Get to the point."  
"My point, Miss Tendo. Is that our previous deal is now Null and   
Void. If you wish to continue your... meaningless existance, I suggest   
you do what we say, unless you want us to release our friend here."  
"I will not kill a woman.", the man said.  
Makaro frowned and looked back at the man, "You'll do what we pay   
you to!"  
The man began to walk towards Makaro, but upon seeing Makaro's   
jumpy reaction, just chuckled and fell back into place.  
"Anyways, our new deal is this. We will allow you enough money to   
pay your help. We will allow you enough money to pay your bills. But   
the rest, Miss Tendo. Is ours. Try anything else like you did with   
Gendo, and I will personally see to it that you are eliminated."  
The man with the mask looked to the floor. It had seemed like he   
had wanted to say something, but for the time being, remained silent.  
"And now Miss Tendo, we shall return at closing time. Leaving you   
enough time to get to your bank and empty it. Consider it a... Price.   
The price for Gendo's life."  
Nabiki gave a cold stare at Makaro as he left, and then,   
collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Well, that went remarkably well.", Makaro said, after informing   
the driver of their next location.  
"Yes.", the man in the mask said.  
"What is wrong with you?", he asked, "You shouldn't be   
questioning my _PAYING_ authority in front of others!"  
The man looked up at him and replied, "I apologize. I am being   
paid for this, but I knew that woman."  
Makaro's eyes shot open. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't tell me who it was until I had seen her."  
"So", Makaro began, "Who was she?"  
"I don't talk about my past."  
"No, consider it a paid conversation. You've piqued my interest."  
"I don't sell conversations. Only services."  
"Well", he said, "Your no fun. This had better not be an   
obstacle, however. If I pay you to kill her, you do it."  
"I will not kill a woman."  
"If I pay you to, you will, or I'll have the entire Nerima chain   
of the Yakuza up your ass."  
"Threats have no meaning to me."  
"They will.."  
The man shook his head.  
Changing the subject, Makaro spoke up. "So, why don't you take   
off your mask?"  
The man leaned back and replied, "If I were to show you my face,   
I'd have to kill you."  
Makaro started to chuckle, still unsure if it was a joke or not,   
but upon seeing the stillness of the other man, he knew it wasn't.  
  
Nabiki rushed about the restaurant frantically. Since the   
incident only minutes earlier, she had thrown up twice, and broke down   
crying three times before she finally gained control. They would be   
back tonight. God, that wasn't enough time to think about it. Nabiki   
was definately brighter than most people. Her crude business sense had   
left more than one person broke in her day. But she couldn't get her   
way out of this. More time. She needed more time!  
She rushed to the cash register. Already, a few of her regulars   
started to show up as the Yakuza left, most of them visually worried   
about Nabiki's behavior. She had pulled out the money from the register   
and begun to count. Good, same amount as was there last night. Maybe if   
she could hide a certain amount of money--  
No. That wouldn't work. They'd find out, and have her killed.   
Nabiki cherished her money, but even she knew her life was worth no   
price. It would take some time to think of something. She considered   
force. Her father? No. She didn't want him involved. Her sister? No.   
She wasn't skilled enough. Even Gendo was more skilled than her, and   
that.. Masked man apparently had done him in easily. Ryoga? Possibly.   
His strength was unmatched, and his Shi Shi Hokoudan would probably   
blast that man to kingdom come. But no, that wouldn't work either.   
Above all else, she did not want her family involved in this. If Ranma   
were still alive, at least he could gather up the strength to fight   
them. He beat a _DRAGON_ in combat, the Yakuza would be no match for   
him.  
Nabiki sighed and put the money back in the register, she walked   
to the window and sighed. The only thing she could do for now, was   
follow their orders.  
  
Soun opened his eyes. Aparently he had slept in a little longer   
than usual. He attributed his sleepiness to the disturbing dream he had   
the night before, and stepped out from his room on the top floor of the   
Tendo home. The home was empty. Genma and Nodoka had left last month to   
live with her family. Soun smiled at the memory of his dear friend and   
wife living with him the past five year, even after Ranma's death.  
Thinking about Ranma had immediately reminded him of the dream he   
had the night before. Ranma had shown up, %100 alive, even if a bit   
disfigured, and wearing the strangest suit. A chill run up his spine as   
he remembered. Soun began to step down the stairs of the home when he   
noticed the picture missing.  
The picture he had taken only last year was missing from the wall   
by the stairs. He looked towards the ground, and noticed that it wasn't   
there either. It was gone.  
He thought for a second, trying to remember if it had been   
misplaced when he had given the place a cleaning the day before, but   
promptly remembered that he hadn't even dusted it, let alone take it   
down to wash the frame. He immediately began to search for it.  
He remembered the day the picture was taken. The entire family   
had gathered together, even Genma's family had posed for it. He   
remembered the hard time he had positioning everyone together correctly   
so there would be no problem fitting all of them in. He mentally   
counted the number of people in his head.   
The whole Tendo family was there, as well as the Saotome family.   
Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane. He smiled at the thought of his three daughters.   
Kasumi was in her fourth year at Medical School. She had since married   
Dr. Tofu, which was the main reason he had popped up in Souns memory of   
the event. Genma and Nodoka were there with Ranko, the child they had   
after Ranma's death. Nodoka had originally wanted another child long   
ago, before Ranma had died, but Genma had nothing to do with it. He   
only wanted one child, and Ranma was it. But after he died, Genma and   
Nodoka could only find happiness in each other, they're relationship   
has blossomed after that, and they were like teenaged lovers again,   
then Ranko showed up.  
Ranma's alias before Nodoka knew of his curse had been Ranko, and   
they had named they're new child that for two reasons. 1. Out of   
respect for Ranma, and 2. Because of her red hair. It wasn't long after   
that, the Tendo/Saotome family pact had been reborn. Akane had had a   
child at the tender age of 19. Even though it was against Soun's   
wishes, they went ahead and had the child. 'They' being Ryoga and   
Akane.  
Originally, Soun had thought the idea of Ranma's friend marrying   
his widow was scandalous, and an outrage. But seeing Akane upset nearly   
24 hours out of the day was even worse, and he had relucantly agreed to   
the wedding, under the condition that Akane would keep 'Saotome' in her   
name, out of respect for Ranma. And thus, Ranma Saotome-Hibiki was   
born.  
Soun since then had grown to love Ryoga as a son. He still felt   
guilty from time to time for allowing the marriage, but Ryoga had   
assured him that he felt the same. If Ranma and Akane were a perfect   
match, then Ryoga was the next best thing. If only Ranma could have had   
a son before he died.  
Again, his mind drifted to the dream he had the prior night, but   
when he walked into the tea room, his brain went into overtime.  
  
Ranma barely acknowledged Soun's presence, he had his mind on   
other things. For some reason he had not been tired at all the night   
prior, and had spent his time trying to remember more about his past,   
and looking at various pictures around the house. He had remembered   
most of his life up to the Saffron incident when he noticed it.  
The picture had been rested on the wall near the stairs. He had   
passed it several times in his efforts to remember more by looking   
around the place, but had never actually noticed until he accidentally   
knocked it off of the wall. He picked it up, and was about to replace   
it when he saw them.  
Akane was the first he recognized. Then bit by bit, each of the   
people in the picture began to surface in his memory. Kasumi. Doctor   
Tofu. Ranma wasn't at all surprised at this. He had expected them to   
marry, and he silently chuckled at the memory of Dr. Tofu's   
lightheadedness whenever he was in Kasumi's presence. Next he noticed   
Nabiki. Although her image in the picture was well presented, he could   
note a hint of worry in her eyes. Next he came to his father and   
mother. This was a shock to him, to see them so close to each other,   
and smiling. Most of his memories of his mother were of hiding and   
lying. Pretending to be 'Ranko' the cousin of the Tendo family.  
Most notably about his parents, was that they were not alone. It   
seemed that there was another member of the family. One that Ranma   
could not remember no matter how hard he tried. A little girl. Her hair   
was red like Ranma's girl form, and did share alot of Ranma's girl-form   
qualities. Right down to the eye colour. He mentally noted that he   
would have to visit his sister one day soon, as well as his parents. At   
least to tell them that he is still alive.  
What he noticed next blew his mind. Ryoga, his.. 'aquaintance'   
from memory, but friend from heart was shown holding the hand of the   
woman he loved most. The woman he had endured this curse for. He was   
holding Akane's hand. Not as friends, but as lovers. The image of a   
small boy sitting on the ground between them seemed to verify his   
worries. After that point, he had been enraged with pure anger and   
hatred, but let it die down to simple contemplation afterwards.  
"Ranma?", Soun said, stepping towards him.  
Ranma temporarily cut himself loose from the trance long enough   
to greet Soun, but not much else.  
"Hello Mr. Tendo."  
"Ranma...", he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "it wasn't a   
dream."  
Ranma scoffed, "I wish it was."  
"Ranma, whats the matter?"  
Ranma turned and pointed towards the picture laying on the tea   
room table. The frame had been broken and picture crumpled and if by a   
fist.  
Soun immediately knew what was wrong. "Ranma, I wanted to tell   
you last night, but..."  
"It's not your fault, Mr. Tendo.", he said, depressingly, "I know   
you just didn't want to hurt me."  
"Ranma, you were gone so long, they thought you were dead, as did   
the rest of us."  
"I loved her."  
"I know Ranma, we all knew. And it was painfully obvious after   
you had gotten married--"  
"What?", Ranma asked, looking even closer into Soun's surprised   
face.  
"You mean, you don't even remember that?"  
"No, of course I don't remember. How long were we married before   
I disappeared?"  
Soun looked sullenly towards the ground. "Five Months."  
Ranma took this new information in. He knew he loved her, but he   
didn't know that they were married. The last thing he could remember   
was the botched up wedding, which, if memory served him correct, was   
_SERIOUSLY_ botched up.  
"How long after the Saffron incident did we get married?"  
Soun looked into Ranma's eyes. Though they were mainly covered by   
his cowl, he could imagine the pain which was portrayed in their image.   
"Nearly a year."  
Ranma tried desperately to remember what was going on. He would   
have to question Soun for whatever he was fuzzy on, or didn't remember.  
Soun suddenly noted the time. Quarter to Ten. He let an image   
pass through his mind, and quickly decided it would be best to avert a   
meeting between Ryoga and Ranma at this point. At least until Soun   
could have a talk with Ryoga about the events that have transpired.   
"Ranma, we're going to have to finish this conversation another time.   
As much as I'd like you to stay around, I think its best you go out and   
find some things out for yourself, the morning class will be here   
soon."  
"Morning class?", Ranma asked.  
"Yes.", Soun winked at him, "This dojo has become a hotspot for   
aspiring Martial artists!"  
Ranma began to protest his leaving, but after Soun began to push   
him out of the door, he knew it was futile.  
Annoyed, he started to speak, "When should I come back?"  
Soun looked at the clock and then replied, "About four."  
  
"Gendo Satoni", Daisuke said, dropping a file down in front of   
Hiroshi.  
"What?", he asked.  
"Gendo Satoni. The corpse?"  
"Oh. Thats his name?"  
"Yep, and get this. He's the _SON_ of Mikasagi Satoni."  
Hiroshi frowned, "Who is...?"  
"You don't follow politics much, do you?", Daisuke replied.   
"Mikasagi Satoni, as in _MAYOR_ Mikasagi Satoni of Kosaka."  
"You mean hes the sone of a mayor?"  
"Duh. Apparently junior here was a member of the Nerima Chapter   
of the Yakuza."  
"Have we got any more information on the perp?"  
"Not yet. Apparently there's a few rumours floating around   
underground that there's a new assassin in town, all the way from   
China."  
"Could it have been him?"  
"More than likely, I got the file of another of his 'clients'   
back in Hong Kong. Lets just say the MO is... Similiar."  
"So, whats the deal on motive?"  
"Well, apparently this guy was big on extortion. A few business   
owners stepped forward after his death and told the whole story."  
"Could it have been one of them?"  
"Doubtful. From what I hear, this Chinese guy is expensive, and   
from the amount of money Gendo was extorting from them.. Well, use your   
head."  
"I see. Do we have anything else on the suspect?"  
"Just a file larger than a breadbox. He's got over 40 confirmed   
killings, and another 15 unconfirmed. This guys MO is strange, but   
methodical. He kills them three times through. First, he hits them in   
the heart with a--"  
"A bonbourri, then crushes their skulls with a mace, and takes   
their heads off with a scythe."  
Daisuke nodded. "Pretty much."  
"Daisuke, maybe its just me, but doesn't this sound familiar. A   
single man, having two or three weapons at his disposal."  
Daisuke shook his head. "It can't be him. He died with Ranma."  
"Yes, but isn't it possible that Mousse survived? I mean, When   
Shampoo came back, spouting that they were both dead, she had no   
evidence!"  
"Look, even he was _WAS_ still alive, he couldn't have done it.   
Mousse may have been nearsighted and quick to judge, but there's no way   
in hell he was a killer."  
"Well, maybe there was someone else with Mousse's skills. It   
possible!"  
Daisuke paused for a moment. "Your right", he said, "We should   
check out the immigration department for any Jokusetsuzoku immigrants."  
Hiroshi nodded, and began to flip through the file that Daisuke   
had thrown on his desk. He looked up at his friend and contemplated.  
"Do we have a list of the business owners that were being   
extorted?", he asked.  
Daisuke acknowledged him and pulled a sheet of paper from the   
files on the desk. "Right here", he said, handing it to him.  
Hiroshi scanned the sheet quickly, seeing if anything would pop   
out at him. Fortunately, something did.  
"Well, I'll be.", he muttered.  
"Whats up?"  
Hiroshi didn't even answer, he just turned the paper around and   
pointed at a name. Daisuke let a grin show on his face as he recited   
the name.  
"Nabiki Tendo."  
  
*Where is the damn bus?*, Ryoga thought. He normally took the bus   
to get to work, it was part of Akane's master plan.  
Since Ryoga had constantly been getting lost, she began to walk   
with him to certain places, and soon worked out a system. For cross-  
town destinations, a map would be drawn, and he would use mass   
transportation to reach it.  
For shorter trips, like from the front door to the bus stop, he   
soon learned, that instead of focusing on the main destination, he   
would focus on 'baby-steps' as Akane had called them. For instance, His   
first destination from the front door, would be to follow the walkway   
to the sidewalk, from the sidewalk, he would walk three streets left of   
his position, and wait at the bus stop. The bus soon showed up, and he   
got off at the third stop. From the third stop, he would get off, walk   
across the street, turn left, walk two streets over, and face his   
right. That would usually place him at the outside wall of the Tendo   
Dojo. From that point, he was usually okay, but from time to time he   
would turn left instead of right and end up missing for days at a time.   
Before long, Akane stopped getting worried and just waited patiently   
for him to return home.  
Although not completely 'fixed', his sense of direction was   
getting remarbly better. He had even learned to retrace his steps.  
He let his brain wander for a minute when the bus showed up.   
Again able to process conscious thought, he stepped onto the loading   
platform, and let the doors close behind him.  
  
Ranma knew he couldn't be seen, and he made sure he wasn't. Since   
he had left, aparently, Nerima had been nearly devoid of Martial   
Artists, and he found himself easily escaping the views of everyone he   
passed by, over, and in some cases, under.  
He soon found himself blocks away from the Dojo, and began to   
think of where his new destination would be. He thought for a moment,   
and then reluctantly decided the closest place would be the Nekohanten,   
and set his sights for the restaurant.  
Although he hadn't expected anyone he knew to be there, there was   
still the chance that it was run by someone associated with Shampoo,   
Mousse or even Cologne.  
He passed from rooftop to rooftop on his journey to the   
Nekohanten. He wasn't hungry, but he needed to see things for himself.  
While jumping across a wide street, he had waited for the nearest   
vehicle to pass by between him and the other end of the street,   
incidentally, the vehicle had been a bus. He timed his jump correctly   
and jumped across, landing on the bus and then on the other side of the   
road, leaving behind nothing but a thump and a small dent.  
  
Ryoga had nearly had a heart attack. Here he was, just sitting on   
the bus, counting the stops, when the roof _RIGHT_ above him had nearly   
caved in. Examining the ceiling he noted two foot-shaped dents and   
began to wonder. It had been a long while since any _GOOD_ Martial   
artist had come to Nerima, and the ones that were there, he knew   
personally. Shampoo and Ukyou had left a long time ago, Tarou hadn't   
been seen in.. God only knows how long, Happosai went to America, but   
it was doubtful that he weighed enough to make that kind of dent. Ryoga   
suddenly felt a familiar chill run up his spine, it was only moments   
later when he released that it was the same as the one he had the night   
before.  
  
Akane felt the chill run up her spine. She had felt a familiar   
presence, but dismissed it, so as not to worry her son.  
Ranma Saotome-Hibiki was three years old. He would be four in   
five months, and he was already becoming the elite martial artist that   
his namesake would have been proud of. Although Akane felt remorseful   
that she never had the chance to have big Ranma's child, she loved her   
son with all of her heart.  
For a reason unknown to Akane, she had been thinking alot of   
Ranma over the past two hours since she woke up. She couldn't identify   
exactly why, but the thoughts were pouring in her head like an endless   
waterfall. Her memory drifted back to the time she found out Ranma had   
died. The day Shampoo returned to Nerima and gave the dreadful news   
that Mousse and Ranma had died protecting her.  
Originally Akane was in denial, she waited day after day on the   
front porch of the dojo, but he still never showed up. It was only   
after that that she had accepted the fact that he would never come   
back.  
Akane did the only thing she could do. She ignored it. Pretended   
she had never met Ranma, but that had come with its consequences. After   
two weeks of her 'ignorance', she was admitted into the hospital, near   
death because she hadn't eaten anything. She may have been able to   
forget about Ranma, but she also forgot to eat. Her only support during   
those times was Shampoo, Nabiki and most notably, Ryoga.  
She had found out of Ryoga's 'secret' just before Ranma had died.   
She was extremely angry at him for weeks afterwards, but after Ranma   
died, it just didn't matter anymore. Before long, she found herself   
becoming attached to him.  
The courting process was long, and not without its share of   
problems. She cared for Ranma deeply, and being with Ryoga felt like   
betrayal to Akane, even if Ranma _WAS_ dead!  
But soon, fate had taken its course. She had fallen in love with   
Ryoga. True, the feelings weren't as strong as they were for Ranma, but   
there were feelings nonetheless, and before long, Ryoga proposed.  
Getting her father to accept the proposal however, was harder.   
The old man gave in after a while, and they were married. It wasn't   
long after before she found out she was pregnant.  
And thus, Ranma Saotome-Hibiki was born, and much to Akane's   
relief, there was no trace of the Jusenkyo Curse. It just wouldn't do   
well to have your first born wander around as a piglet.  
She smiled at her son. Even though he was a mere three years of   
age, he took martial arts seriously, even more seriously than his   
parents. He seemed to follow after his namesake. Most children his age   
watched the greatest kids shows, and went to preschool to play with   
toys, but little Ranma, was a martial artist at heart. In fact, at that   
very moment, he was practicing his Kata on the balcony.  
"Whatcha doing honey?", she asked her son.  
"I doing kata!", he excitedly replied.  
"Wow", she feigned. "Well, when your done, why don't you come in   
and have something to eat?"  
Little Ranma nodded and jumped into the house. Even for a three   
year old, his balance and Coordination was impecable. Akane often   
wondered about it, but soon dismissed it as a gift.  
  
The Nekohanten was still the Nekohanten, much to Ranma's relief.   
It was still a restaurant, and still open. But the owners, however,   
were not the originals. From a quick check-in, he had found out that   
these people had purchased the restaurant from Shampoo and Cologne five   
years earlier, but refused to tell him any more than that, and shooed   
him away with the threat of calling the police. Even though Ranma could   
easily take the police down, he just wasn't in the mood for such a   
thing. He looked around for a moment, and then decided on a new   
destination. Ucchan's was three blocks away.  
"Ranma Saotome?", the voice asked.  
At first, Ranma thought it was his visitor from the previous   
night, but on closer examination at the source, he changed his mind.   
The source was an old man. A white beard extended down to his stomach   
area, and his eyes sparkled with intelligence.  
"Who are you?", he asked.  
The man walked up to him and replied, "I am Count Nicholas De   
Cogliostro."  
Absolutely positive that he didn't know the man, Ranma began to   
interrogate him. "That doesn't tell me much." he said.  
"Of course.", the man stepped up to Ranma and held out his hand,   
"We have something in common."  
"Oh yeah? Whats that?"  
"Your curse."  
Ranma's brain worked into overtime, considering the mans   
statement, he soon broke free of his trance and stared at him.  
"So, that doesn't explain how you know my name."  
"I have my sources.", the man explained. "I'm surprised it was   
you actually, from my examination, during your life you were a kind   
person, if not a little.. Shall we say.. Ill-tempered?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I had thought I had narrowed who the new Hellspawn would   
be to a government assassin. I was in New York for the past few months   
waiting for him to emerge there, but a few days ago, I felt your   
presence beginning to manifest. I had to follow it."  
"You're not answering my questions!", Ranma was now near-raging.  
"I suppose you'd need a better explanation. Above all, you should   
remember the deal.. Correct?"  
"The deal...", Ranma looked towards the ground, "Yes."  
"Well, lets just say, long ago, I had made the same deal."  
Ranma looked into the man's eyes. He wasn't lying. "Why did this   
happen to me?"  
"You are a hellspawn. A warrior recruited by the likes of   
Malebolgia."  
"What?"  
"You apparently did something during your life that warranted   
being sent to hell. Upon your arrival, Malebolgia offered you   
something, in exhange for your services."  
"Hell? You're crazy, old man.", Ranma said, turning to leave,   
"I'm not dead."  
"You are dead, Saotome. Even if you don't realize it now, you   
will.", Cogliostro said, but it was too late, Ranma had already   
disappeared.  
  
Ranma jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Ucchans was just a little   
further, and Ranma didn't want to stick around with the old man. Of   
course he wasn't dead, how would he be here?  
But the premise did explain a few things, like how he no longer   
had his Jusenkyo curse, and how there's a good six years missing from   
his memory, five of which he had been apparently dead. And also-- No.   
He stopped himself. He was thinking crazy things, of course hes not   
dead.  
Ranma kept jumping along the rooftops until he reached his new   
destination. Making sure the place was empty, he went through the   
doorway.  
  
Nabiki sighed. Two things were bothering her. The first was that,   
since the few customers that had shown up earlier, barely any had came   
into the establishment since, and the place was devoid of life. The   
second was what she was going to do about Makaro. She took a look back   
outside into the main restaurant, and noticed Kinami sitting in one of   
the chairs eating some of her own Okonomiyaki. She mentally noted to   
charge her for the food.  
She went back to thinking about what she was going to do before   
she was interupted by a screech.  
  
Kinami had known the consequences of eating the supplies, even if   
there were no customers, but she knew she would accept the punishment   
and pay for the supplies out of her wages. She was hungry, and it was   
the only thing she could do to take her mind off of the incident   
earlier.  
Kinami cooked herself some okonomiyaki and sat down at a table.   
She began to scarf it down, wondering how she would help her good   
friend Nabiki. She had the beginnings of an idea when she saw him.  
He had appeared out of nowhere, coming through the door without   
so much as the sound of a footstep, and he was dressed strangely.   
Chains all about his body, even a large red cloak and a cowl. She   
looked to him like a sadistic superhero, when she let her larynx take   
over.  
  
The woman screamed at him. A response he had expected. However,   
he had also expected it to be someone he would recognize. It was not,   
some woman dressed in an okonomiyaki chefs outfit. Ranma shrugged   
inwardly, he wasn't in the mood for asking questions and began to turn   
around an leave. He was nearly out the door when he heard it.  
"What the hell is-- Oh my god.", the females voice said from the   
back. Ranma immediately recognized it.  
"What the hell do you want? We've got until tonight!", Nabiki   
yelled at him.  
Ranma felt his guts wrench inside of him. Here was someone else   
from his past someone he recognized. Here was the sister of his love,   
Nabiki Tendo.  
"Nabiki..", he said.  
"We've got until tonight!", the voice replied, "And who gives you   
the right to call me by my first name!"  
"Nabiki", Ranma pleaded, "Its me!"  
Nabiki began to let her stern expression evolve into something   
else, but then returned to its former position.  
"Who are you?", she asked.  
Ranma began to think of what to tell her. 'Hey, its me Ranma, I'm   
not dead, just had amnesia for the past five years' didn't seem   
plausible. "I'm a friend.", he replied instead.  
"Oh yeah?", Nabiki stepped up to him, "I don't have friends who   
dress like that."  
"You don't even recognize my voice, do you?"  
Nabiki thought for a second and replied, "Yeah, it sounds   
familiar, but that doesn't mean a thing."  
"Nabiki. If I tell you who I am, you've got to promise that   
you'll hear me out."  
Nabiki stared up into his eyes. "Fine." she said, still visibly   
suspicious.  
"I'm... I'm Ranma."  
Something clicked. Nabiki let the name seep in. The voice, she   
knew it seemed familiar, but Ranma? She let herself think long and hard   
over the present situation. A number of possibilities ran through her   
head. At first she thought was that it was some sort of sick joke, but   
the posture. The way he talked. It _HAD_ to be Ranma.  
"Ranma?", she said, backing away, "H..How?"  
Kinami also knew the name. Many nights had passed by when Nabiki   
would talk of nothing but Ranma and his skills, and his curse. She also   
made sure to mention how much money she had made off of him.  
"I thought Ranma was dead.", she said to Nabiki.  
Ranma looked at Kinami. He was sure he didn't recognize her, but   
asked anyways, "Do I know you?"  
Kinami turned towards Ranma and smiled, "No, but Nabiki sure does   
talk about you alot.", she held out her hand, expecting it to be shook.  
Ranma reluctantly held out his gloved hand. They shook and Kinami   
immediately began to inspect his costume.  
"Hey, cool threads!", she said, "I was never really into the goth   
thing, but I've gotta admit.. Very trendy!"  
"Ranma?", Nabiki asked, mouth still gaping wide open.  
"Yes, its me", he held out his arms as a friendly gesture.  
Nabiki ran into them immediately. She hugged him as hard as she   
could. Her brother-in-law was back. _HE_ could help her with her   
problems!  
"N..Nabiki?", Ranma asked.  
"I can't believe you're alive!", she cried.  
"I'm.. uhh.. I'm not going to be much longer if you keep hugging   
me like that."  
Nabiki smiled. Now _THIS_ was the Ranma she remembered. Sense of   
humour intact, even if his wardrobe was a bit... different.  
She backed away from him for a moment and took his image in. "Get   
tired of the same old clothes?"  
"Well", Ranma said, looking himself over, "This isn't exactly by   
choice."  
Nabiki smiled. She didn't know what he meant, but she didn't care   
either. Ranma was back. The _ONE_ person that could save her from the   
Yakuza. The _ONE_ person outside of her own family that she cared for   
like a brother. Nabiki wouldn't let her smile go and even let a tear   
run down her cheek. Suddenly, her business sense had taken over.  
"Ranma", she said, "I've got a problem."  
Ranma knew this. He knew this ever since he saw her only a few   
minutes ago. She was afraid of him, even threatening him. Of all the   
possibilities in Ranma's mind, he could only narrow it down to one.  
"Somethings going to happen tonight.", he said.  
Nabiki nodded. "Yakuza.", she said.  
Everything began to fall into place. There were still a few   
things he was unclear on, such as how Nabiki got to own Ucchans, and   
why they were extorting such a small business, and when they had made   
they're presence known in Nerima, but he got the main idea. Extortion.  
Ranma felt obligated to help, and that was exactly what he   
planned on doing. "You can count on me.", was all he could say.  



	4. Chapter Three: Anatidaephobia

Ranma ½: A Live Once Lived  
  
  
Ranma ½ and all its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi. Credit  
should go to her.  
Spawn and all its characters are created by Todd McFarlane. Credit  
should go to him.  
  
Written by: TydRipper (watcheroftides@hotmail.com)  
  
Credit for the title of this chapter goes to Yuffie Kirasagi (I still  
remember that sig!)  
  
  
Chapter Three: Anatidaephobia  
  
The knock came quickly, but not totally unexpected. Nabiki turned   
to Ranma and nodded. Getting the idea, he dissappeared into the back   
room, and out of a window. Sensing it now safe, Nabiki answered the   
door.  
Standing at the door were two faces who she did not expect to see   
for a very long time. Her face lit up with a smile. "Hiroshi. Daisuke.   
To what do I owe this pleasure?", she asked.  
Hiroshi smiled and stepped into the restaurant. "Hello Nabiki.   
Long time, no see."  
Daisuke followed his friends lead. "We're actually here on   
business, not pleasure."  
Nabiki felt suspicious, but never let her smile diminish. "You're   
joking right? With you two, its always pleasure. What kind of business?"  
"Well, theres been a murder last night. And we thought that you   
may know something about it.", Hiroshi said, straight out.  
"Let me guess", Nabiki put her finger up, "Gendo Satoni?"  
Hiroshi nodded, unsurprised.  
Nabiki shrugged. "I was informed about it this morning."  
"By who?"  
"Makaro Sobaku."  
"Makaro Sobaku? As in..."  
"Yeah, his partner in crime.", Nabiki said, "But I had nothing to   
do with the murder."  
"Of course not Nabiki. What do you take us for?"  
"You really want me to answer that?", she said with a wink.  
"So this Makaro Sobaku would probably be our first suspect.   
Nabiki, if it came to court, would you testify?"  
Nabiki thought for a second. "Whats in it for me?", she said,   
knowing full well that with Ranma around, Makaro would most definately   
go to jail, or even worse.  
"You never change, do you?", Daisuke smiled.  
She thought for a moment. "Nope."  
  
Ranma jumped along the rooftops of the main commercial district.   
He remembered many of the places below as old haunts, and other places   
he had just passed by without giving so much as a second glance. There   
were a few new establishments below, mostly coffee shops or arcades. He   
imagined the local businessmen would come to this area for their lunch   
break.  
After jumping along the rooftops for a short while, he finally   
came to a rest. Making sure not to be seen, he found himself a good   
viewing point atop one of the many Coffee shops in the Commercial   
district. It was then that he felt a familiar, yet annoying presence.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stopped dead in his tracks. Since his Kenpo training   
had begun a few years earlier, his senses had become more fine-tuned. He   
could now jump with amazing accuracy, and had started to rely more on   
his fists than his trademark Bokken, but even still, Kendo was a big   
part of his life. 'The Law of the Fist', however, was taking over.  
His senses had told him someone was watching him. Usually he would   
ignore such senses, as he recieved them often, but he also felt a dark   
presence as well. He looked towards the source.  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide with surprise. He spotted Kuno only moments   
earlier, and began to watch him with curiousity to see what he'd been up   
to in Ranma's absence. But what he did not expect was for Kuno to freeze   
dead in his tracks, and shift his position to look directly at Ranma. No   
looking around, just from point A, to point B.  
What surprised him even more, that even in his business suit, he   
had managed to jump up onto the roof of the building he was spying from,   
and go into a _KENPO_ defensive stance.  
"And who might you be, to gaze upon one such as I?", he asked.  
Ranma, mind still reeling at Kuno's newfound abilities, hazily   
answered. "R..Ranma Saotome."  
Kuno's eyes went wide. He seemed shocked to hear the name, which   
was expected. What he did not expect however, was Kuno's reply.  
"One such as you has no right to use the name of one so honorable   
as Ranma Saotome!"  
Ranma's mind went blank. *Honorable?*, he thought, *This _CANT_ be   
Kuno!*  
"Alas, it is with great honor that he died a warriors death, he   
and the brave soul Mousse, protecting the fair Shampoo from the likes of   
the evil Sorcerer, Kenoru."  
*Kenoru? Who the hell is that?*, he thought.  
"Listen, Kuno. It is Ranma."  
"Silence knave! For the honor of all that loved him, I shall   
avenge in his permenant absence!"  
And with that, Kuno attacked. He started with a quick crescent   
kick, followed by a barrage of various fist techniques.  
Ranma, still confused as ever, managed to block the attacks with   
ease. Moment later, without so much as a punch being issued from Ranma,   
Kuno fell unconscious.  
Now Ranma was _REALLY_ confused. He hadn't punched Kuno at all,   
not even tried to counter his attacks, but here he was, lying   
unconscious, with a bump to the back of his head. Looking around, he   
noticed no other persons nearby, and proceded to try and wake Kuno up.   
He had questions to ask. He was busily shaking the unconscious body of   
Kuno. Of a different Kuno than he had known long ago when a voice   
interupted.  
"Hey!", it yelled, "Who the hell is up there? You'd better move on   
before I call the police!"  
Ranma growled at the thought, he decided with Kuno's newfound   
skills, he could easily move to the ground after he woke up. No doubt he   
would be angry that Ranma had left, but that was to be expected. He   
needed to find out more. Ranma began moving along the rooftops once   
more.  
  
"Here", Makaro offered a plate of food to the masked man.  
"I am not hungry", he replied.  
Makaro shrugged and stuffed the noodles into his mouth by means of   
chopstick, he busily continued to finish the plate off.  
"When will we return to Uc--... To the restaurant?", he asked.  
"In time, friend", was the reply, "We've got to give her time to   
go to the bank."  
"Why do you not just accompany her to the bank and withdraw the   
money? It would save you the money of my accompaniment."  
"Oh, but I enjoy your company. And we just don't work like that."  
The man nodded. "I don't deal with your kind often, I usually work   
for individuals. Not organizations."  
"Well, I'm surprised. The Yakuza could make you a rich man with   
your talents. I'm surprised you're not rich already."  
"I have no need for money."  
"But you charge a bundle. Just what do you do with the money   
anyways?"  
"That is not your concern. Your concern is lies only on whether or   
not I have completed the task."  
Makaro shrugged as he downed more noodles. "Fine, if you want to   
be like that."  
The masked man mentally stroked the scar riddling the side of his   
face as he focused his vision to lie on the man in front of him. Since   
they had first met, he had immediately disliked him. He disliked all of   
his kind, even the individual clients. He even disliked himself, but he   
was not a man anymore, not a man of honor. Not even half a man. He had   
lost that five years earlier.  
  
The clock hit twelve-thirty and Ryoga clapped his hands. The class   
in the dojo before him immediately stopped sparring and bowed in Ryoga's   
direction. He nodded, and let them all leave. He turned around to look   
at Soun, who had apparently stepped outside a few moments earlier to sit   
and stare at the Koi pond. He joined him outside.  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?", he asked.  
Soun nodded, aparently dazed by the view. Ryoga knew something had   
been bothering Soun all morning, but had never worked up the courage to   
ask. He decided it was best to get him speaking, before asking.  
"You remember when Ranma and I would fight, and it would always   
end up with one, or both of us ending up in the koi pond? If it was me,   
then Akane would come out and knock Ranma in for picking on 'P-Chan'."   
Ryoga chuckled at the memory. Still recieving no response from Soun. He   
was about to try again when Soun began to speak.  
"Ryoga, my boy.", he began, not making eye contact. "You know I   
respect the decision you and Akane made to get married and have   
children, right?"  
Not quite getting the idea, Ryoga nodded. "Yep."  
Soun sighed and began to tremble. "I believe the decision may have   
been a bit premature."  
Ryoga, truly confused could reply with the only thing he could   
think of. "What?"  
"Ryoga, last night I had a visitor."  
"A visitor?"  
He nodded. "Someone we haven't seen in a very long time."  
Ryoga tried to search the back of his mind. He finally came up   
with a name. "No. Not.. Happosai?"  
Soun almost laughed as he shook his head. "Ryoga. It was.. Ranma."  
"Couldn't of been. He was asleep all night, and if he had gotten   
out of his crib, then--"  
"Not that Ranma."  
Ryoga looked confused for a split second before the realization   
hit him. "R.. Ranma? You mean.. _THE_ Ranma? Ranma who died five years   
ago Ranma?"  
Soun nodded.  
Ryoga brain clicked into full overtime.  
  
"Here it is", Daisuke motioned towards Hiroshi. "Makaro Sobaku.   
Petty theft, Extortion, assault, accused of rape, but the witness never   
showed up at the trial."  
"So, this could be the guy then?", Hiroshi asked, hopefully.  
"If it is, the guy doesn't cover his tracks well. I wonder if he's   
got an alibi."  
"More than likely. These types usually do."  
"Not surprising though. Should we bring him in?"  
"Well, all we've got so far is a suspicion. If this was Gendo's   
partner, then there may be the friendship factor. I think we should   
question him before we bring him in."  
Daisuke nodded his agreement and began to look up for more   
information on Makaro.  
  
Kuno blinked his eyes momentarily at the sun staring down at him.   
He had aparently been unconscious for only a few minutes, at the sun was   
not much farther east than it had been when he had fought with the   
unknown man.  
He sat and and rubbed the back of his head. He silently cursed the   
man for using such cowardly methods then as to take him hand to hand.   
After he stood up he looked around, to try and get his bearings. He had   
been knocked to the ground and dirtied his business suit. It looks like   
he would have to take the rest of the day off. His employees would more   
than likely understand, and his sister could cover his responsibilities   
until the next day.  
He stood and thought for a few moments about his oppenent. He had   
said his name was Ranma Saotome. Kuno sincerly doubted that it was his   
real name, as Ranma had died five years earlier, but the actual reality   
of the matter, was that the fighting styles were very similiar. Maybe a   
few differences, but quite similiar. He even seemed to be better than   
the real Ranma, which was rather a contradiction in itself. To his   
knowledge, nobody had honorably bested Ranma in combat, not even   
himself. And even with his newfound skills, he probably still wouldn't   
be able to do it. Granted he would give him a run for his money, but in   
the end, Ranma would eventually win. He always did.  
But why use Ranma's name? What would it gain him? He remembered   
the day he had learned of his death. To that point, Kuno had despised   
Ranma to a point that had clouded his mind with false truths. Like that   
Ranma Saotome was a sorcerer who had stolen the heart of Akane Tendo and   
the Pig-Tailed girl from him. After they had gotten married, and he had   
seen to happiness of Akane, he accepted they're marriage and focused on   
winning the heart of the pig-tailed girl. It was only after Ranma had   
died when he learned the truth. The truth that Ranma and the Pig-Tailed   
girl were one in the same.  
The evidence had been so clear, since the second time he and Ranma   
had fought. They had jumped from a third story window and landed in the   
school's swimming pool. And suddenly, Ranma had disappeared, replacing   
himself with the innocent Pig-tailed girl.  
Since that time, too many similiar instances had occured. When   
they traveled to China to rescue Akane from the clutches of Kirin,   
Master of the Seven Lucky Gods School of Martial arts. Ranma had   
accompanied them, but suddenly disappeared, leaving the pig-tailed girl   
in his wake. To the time they had been stranded on a deserted isle, and   
the Pig-Tailed girl disappeared to leave Ranma in her Absence. It had   
been clear in Tatewaki's suspicions for some time, but had never   
manifested itself in his conscious memory. After his death, it had.  
Since that time he had done nothing but think of Ranma's fate. He   
had not been a sorcerer at all during the time he had known him. Not a   
practitioner of Black magic as he had originally thought. In fact, after   
thinking long anough about it, he saw Ranma as a very honorable man, who   
died an honorable death. It was himself that had been dishonorable,   
constantly pursuing that which he could not have. Akane Tendo and the   
Pig-Tailed girl.  
Since that time, Kuno had allowed himself to be taught the art   
that Ranma had followed so honorably. Learning from Ranma's father, as   
well as the friend of Ranma. Ryoga Hibiki.  
Ryoga and Genma had been hesitent to teach Tatewaki at first, but   
soon agreed after seeing the money he was willing to pay. He religiously   
followed his training, even agreeing to go on several training trips   
with Genma, Ryoga or sometimes both. However, after being lost in China   
for several weeks, he decided it would be best for him to lead the   
training trips when with Ryoga.  
His friendship grew with Ryoga, and he felt proud of the fact that   
he was considered the Godfather of little Ranma, the son of Ryoga and   
Akane.  
Kuno looked at his watch and he jumped down from the roof,   
surprising several bystanders, and walked off towards his home.  
  
*Five Hours Later*  
  
Ranma leaped from rooftop to rooftop, backtracking his steps   
towards Ucchans, casually passing over the area where he and Kuno had   
the earlier confrontation.   
The rest of the day after that had been mainly uneventful. He had   
gone to Furinkan to discover that Ms. Hinako was still teaching there,   
and she was still as she had always been. He had the pleasure of sapping   
two young martial artist of they're battle abilities before continuing   
his survey. Aparently, principal Kuno was no longer there, having heard   
talking from several senior students that they were thankful he left for   
hawaii three years earlier, he smiled. Also, aparently the legacy of   
himself, Kuno, Ukyo and Akane were still rampant among the students. He   
smiled at that thought as he continued his way.  
The rest of the day held no more interest, and he decided it would   
be best to help Nabiki at Ucchans. He still wondered where Ukyo was, and   
told himself to ask Nabiki after the situation today was taken care of.  
Ranma swung into Ucchans moments later.  
"Are we ready?", he asked.  
  
Soun paced back and forth. It was 5:30, and Ryoga had left a few   
hours earlier, looking rather phased at the revelation that had been   
brought forth. Soun told him to keep it from Akane for now, until they   
could figure out what to do. Of course, it was much to late now for   
Ranma and Akane to be together again, especially with little Ranma in   
the picture.  
*Where is that boy*, he asked himself as he continued to pace.  
  
"Are we ready?", the figure that had just swung into the   
restaurant said. Reflexivekly, Kimiko shrieked.  
"What?", he asked.  
Whacking Ranma over the head with a small cooking spatula, she   
replied, "You scared the hell outta me!"  
"Ranma. They should be here in half an hour.", Nabiki said from   
the back room. "Can we get you something to eat?"  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
Nabiki walked out of the room carrying a small case. She paused   
for a moment and looked at Ranma. "Why are you still wearing that?"  
Ranma looked himself over. "Well, I don't think I'd be very   
welcome if I took it off."  
"I think I have a box in back with some of your old clothes, you   
want me to get them?"  
Ranma recalled Soun's shocked look when he had removed his cowl   
and shook his head. "Trust me, I'll be fine in this."  
Nabiki frowned for a second, when realization hit her. "Ahh, you   
want to intimidate them eh?"  
"Something like that."  
"No problem then."  
"Nabiki, could you do me a favour?"  
"Depends. What?"  
"Call your dad, let him know I'm here so he doesn't worry."  
Nabiki nodded and stepped over to the phone after putting the case   
down.  
"Whats in the case?", Ranma asked.  
"Just a prop.", she said as she dialed.  
  
Soun raced to the phone as soon as it rang. "Hello?", he asked   
frantically.  
"Daddy?", the familiar voice came from the other end.  
Soun suddenly dropped his excitement, and almost sounding   
dissapointed, greeted his daughter. "Hello Nabiki. Its been a while   
since you've called."  
"Jeez, don't sound so excited to hear from me, Daddy."  
"I'm sorry, I was just expecting a call from a friend."  
"Well, your friend is here right now, doing me a favour."  
"He's there?"  
"Yep, he showed up earlier, surprising the hell outta me. Which   
reminds me, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't mind being woken up in   
the middle of the night with news like that."  
"Well, I wasn't sure what to do."  
"And whats with sending him out this morning so fast? You'd think   
talking with your dead son-in-law would be more important than the   
morning class."  
In the background, Soun heard a brief, but firm comment. "Hey, I'm   
not dead!"  
Ignoring Ranma's comment, he continued, "I had to, I was worried   
about what would happen when Ryoga-- Oh nevermind, I'll be there in a   
few minutes!"  
  
Nabiki looked down surprisingly at the reciever at the fact that   
her father had just hung up the phone while she was still talking.  
"Something wrong?", Ranma asked, now reclined on a chair.  
"You break it, you buy it Ranma.", Nabiki offered, noting that   
Ranma's weight with the chains and other such decorations riddling his   
suit was probably increased a good two to three hundred points.  
Ranma nodded, "Wouldn't have it any other way."  
And with that, a knock came to the door. Nabiki didn't even have   
to say anything while Ranma quickly and quietly moved his way to the   
back room. Nabiki answered the door.  
"Ahh, Ms. Tendo", Makaro began, smiling at his victim.  
"Your money's here, Makaro.", she replied, frowning.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I brought our friend from earlier to   
ensure that our deal doesn't go sour."  
"The only sour thing in this room is your face, Makaro.", Kimiko   
pointed out from behind the grill.  
Makaro sneered. "Shut up wench before I give you the same fate as   
Gendo!"  
Kimiko redundantly stuck out her tongue.  
Makaro was seemingly easy to get angry, as he pulled out his gun a   
moment later.  
"Would you like to taste lead?", he said, stepping further into   
the restaurant, and allowing the masked man in. He took one look around   
and whispered into his ear. Makaro frowned.  
"Take care of it.", he said. "And then take care of them."  
"I will not kill women", he replied.  
"Damn you, just do your job! If you won't kill the girls, I will!"  
The man sneered under his mask and began towards the back room.  
Nabiki swallowed hard.  
"Now, Ms. Tendo. Our mutual friend here has informed me of someone   
else in the restaurant. You have ten seconds to explain before I pull   
the trigger."  
The masked man confusedly walked out of the back room.  
"What?", Makaro asked.  
"Hes gone. He must of slipped out the window."  
"Well, what are you waiting for, follow hi--- URK!", Makaro   
screamed as he was struck from behind, and sent reeling into a table.   
Behind him, Ranma rose from a crouching position.  
"Nobody hurts my friends."  
Makaro looked up at Ranma and smirked. "You're going to pay for   
that, you fool."  
Makaro pointed the gun at Ranma and pulled the trigger. The bullet   
connected with the wall where Ranma had just been standing. He picked up   
Makaro by the foot and took him to eye level.  
"You're going to leave Nerima, you understand? You are not going   
to come back."  
Makaro pulled the trigger again, this time connecting with Ranma's   
gut. He reflexivly dropped Makaro and bent over.  
"I warned you, you bastard! Don't mess with me!", Makaro screamed.   
He stopped and stared as Ranma stood back up as if nothing had happened,   
and let neon green blood flow freely from his wound.  
"What are you?", he screamed, then looked at the masked man. "What   
are you waiting for? Get him!"  
Whether out of defiance or annoyance, the masked man punched   
Makaro out of the way, and slowly removed his mask.  
"One who will see my true face will not live long.", he said as he   
removed the mask. He was looking directly at Ranma.  
Ranma was ready for a fight until the very moment the man had   
removed his mask. Nabiki had aparently seen as well, because she   
shrieked in surprise. A large burn scar ran down the side of his face,   
but it was him. It was Mousse.  
"Mousse?", Ranma asked.  
Mousse simply smiled. "Whether Nabiki has told you of me, or you   
know my name because you know me, it is no matter. It does not change   
your fate."  
"Mousse, wait.", Ranma began, but Mousse had already begun his   
attack. He first launched a Mace towards Ranma's head. He easily   
sidestepped the throw, but found that a bonbori was heading towards his   
chest. He couldn't block it with his hands, because they were too busy   
fending his fist attacks, but something unexpected happened. One of the   
chains hangin about his body had apparently become mobile in his rapid   
movement, and managed to block the bonbori from connecting to his chest.   
After it had been deflected, Mousse launched a Scythe from out of   
nowhere, but it had become entangled in another of Ranma's chains and   
was pulled from Mousse's grasp.  
Mousse stopped attacking for a moment to rethink his strategy.   
"You're very skilled," he said, "But it makes no difference, you will   
die by my hand."  
"Mousse, don't, its--" Again, Mousse was deeper into the attack,   
launching several weapons at once, Ranma felt his anger rise to a level   
it rarely ever got to. With the several projectile weapons heading   
towards him, he decided to take an old attack out of retirement. "KACHU   
TENSHIN AMIGURIKEN!!!", he yelled as he plucked each weapon out of the   
air and landed several hundred punches on his opponents person. Mousse   
was sent reeling back for a moment, but never lost his balance. he   
smirked evily.  
"So, you've got some Joketsuzoku techniques in you, do you? That   
is an interesting surprise. It looks like I'll have to use my full power   
on you."  
"Mousse. Stop, Its Ranma."  
This caught Mousse in mid attack. He looked confused for a second,   
but then sneered.  
"Ranma is dead. I saw it with my own eyes."  
"Mousse, I'm serious. I'm alive."  
"Impossible! He was burnt to a crisp. If he were alive, he would   
be burned beyond recognition."  
Ranma pulled his mask off. "Like this?"  
Behind him, he heard two distinct thumps hit the floor, while   
Mousse stared at him with wide eyes.  
"R.... Impossible."  
"Mousse, I'm alive. I don't know how, but I'm alive."  
"But.. Five years..."  
"Mousse, Its been five years, and I don't remember any of it, but   
rest assured, it is me. Ranma."  
Mousse dropped his stance and stood there, mind reeling.  
"Prove it.", he eventually said.  
"Name your test."  
"What was my biggest handicap?", he asked.  
"You mean the fact that you turn into a duck, or your eyesight?"  
"How did we come to be friends?"  
"After I married Akane, you realized I had no interest in Shampoo   
and became a good friend."  
Mousse started to let tears swell up in his eyes as he asked the   
last question. "Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why have I lived the past five years of my life like this, when   
you were still alive?"  
"Mousse, theres questions I can't answer. I don't even remember   
how or why I 'died'."  
"I know how. But I don't know why. I blamed myself for your death,   
Ranma. I thought you were really dead, so I let Shampoo think I was.   
After that, I realized I was not a man. Not even half a man.", he   
scoffed, "Hell I wasn't even an honorable duck!"  
"What happened to you after that?"  
"I regained consciousness. I was protected from Kenoru's blast by   
your body. You gave your life to save mine."  
"I'm still alive though."  
"Are you? What kind of a life can you live now? Not a normal one."  
"True."  
"After I buried your body, I thought about things. I couldn't go   
back to the village, I couldn't even come back here as myself. I had   
disgraced my very existance. So I soon went to Shanghai. I started to   
sell my Services to the highest bidder, and did work. At first, it was   
simple things, like a bodyguard, a courier of stolen goods. And then I   
was paid to kill a man who had raped another mans wife. I accepted, and   
soon it became second nature." He shook his head, "I sent the money back   
to the village, and never even signed my name. If only I had known you   
were still alive, Ranma. I wouldn't have stooped to such depths."  
Ranma stepped over towards Mousse and offered his hand. "Its   
alright Mousse, its not your fault."  
"My honor has been taken from me by my own doing. My life should   
be forfeit."  
"NO!", a voice came from the doorway. "You'd dishonor yourself   
further by taking a cowards death." Soun walked in. Aparently he had   
overheard much of the conversation. He placed his hand on Mousse's other   
shoulder.  
"Mousse, you can redeem yourself."  
"I have taken over 40 lives."  
"That is unfortunate, it is a tragedy. But those lives, no matter   
how important, were they innocents?"  
"No. I ensured myself of that, but by making judgements upon them.."  
"You did not make judgements on those lives, boy. You were merely   
the weapon."  
"It is still not forgivable."  
"Maybe not, but it can be redeemed, in time."  
"Redeemed? Nothing can redeem the taking of a life. Even a single   
human life!"  
"Mr. Tendo, I think we'd do best to help him."  
"Agreed. Mousse, you should come with us."  
Mousse looked Soun in the eyes, and brought his attention towards   
Ranam before deciding. "I will no longer follow this lifestyle. I will   
try my best to revive the old Mousse. I thank you, my friends."  
A gunshot fired at that moment, landing in Ranma's side.   
Forgetting about the first shot, Ranma covered the wound with his hand   
and scowled at the man who had shot the gun. Makaro, who had been   
silently listening to the conversation.   
Before Ranma could act, Mousse had subdued him and had him against   
the wall.  
"You are lucky I will not stoop to your level again, Makaro."  
"Weakling! Coward!", came from Makaro's mouth, as well as several   
other insults and obscenities.  
"Ranma, are you alright?", Soun asked.  
Ranma looked himselfover. To his surprise the first gunshot wound   
had already healed over, and his leg was fast approaching that goal.   
Looking at the neon green fluid that flowed from his wound, he came to a   
realization.  
He was no longer human. 


	5. Chapter Four: How the Deed was Done

Ranma ½: A Life Once Lived  
  
Ranma ½ and all its characters and situations belong to the genius of Rumiko   
Takahashi.  
Spawn and all its characters and situations belong to the genius of Todd   
McFarlane.  
  
Written by: TydRipper (watcheroftides@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Chapter Four: How the Deed was Done  
  
*Hmph, so now I've finally found you, Kenoru.*, she thought to   
herself. Shampoo walked off of the gangplank of the ship she had just   
spent the last week on, and onto the docks of the San Francisco bay   
area. She inhaled. God how she hated places like this. She hated Nerima,   
she hated Hong Kong, and she hated all other 'civilized' places shes   
ever been. But she couldn't return to her village, not until her honor   
was avenged.  
As she walked warily off the docks and down a few streets, she   
reminded herself why she was doing this. She thought about it. Ranma was   
dead. Mousse was dead. That was all the reason she needed, and for the   
past four and a half years, she had been searching for him, which had   
brought her to this place.  
Where he came from originally, she did not know, all she knew was   
that he was a national figure in Organized crime. This did not frighten   
her one bit. Kenoru was smart, she'd give him that much. He may have   
been skilled in the martial arts, as good, maybe even better than   
Shampoo herself, but rest assured, he would die for his sin. He had   
killed Ranma and Mousse.  
Shampoo thought about it. With Ranma dead, she could return to her   
village, honor intact, which was a good thing. But she scolded herself.   
That was not a good thing to think. She had long ago accepted that Ranma   
did not love her, he loved Akane, and Shampoo would have to settle for   
friendship. Maybe it was out of love. Maybe her time in Japan had   
clouded her Joketsuzoku ideals, but she had accepted it. Her great-  
grandmother was angry, to say the least. She scolded Shampoo, told her   
never to return to the village, but as she left she looked at her,   
heartbroken, and left a note, reminding her of the 'loophole'.  
Shampoo refused to lower herself to that, even for Amazon honor,   
she would not kill Ranma. What confused her the most, however was that   
if Shampoo were to kill Ranma, would she then have to kill herself? The   
law was that if someone, anyone had killed her intended before a   
marriage could be fulfilled in the village, it was her mortal duty to   
hunt that person down to the ends of the earth. And that was what she   
was doing.  
Shampoo still wasn't sure who she was doing it for, Ranma, Mousse,   
or herself. Killing Kenoru would surely avenge the deaths of Ranma and   
Mousse, but it would also ensure her ability to return to the village.   
The whole thing made her head hurt. Shampoo was smart, but it was to   
confusing to think about.  
As she made her way through the darkness of the city streets, she   
began to find her way to Chinatown. Surely, Kenoru would be there.  
Suddenly, she heard it. Her reflexes snapped her into a defensive   
position as she watched. Out of a dark corner of the street, riddled   
with warehouses, several men stepped out. They're heads were all shaved,   
and she noted the telltale insignia of a Nazi swastika tatooed to   
they're arms, necks, the back of they're heads. One even sported one on   
his forehead. As they pulled out of the corner, each holding a weapon of   
some sort, whether it be chains, knifes or lead pipes, one thing was   
clear.  
They were not going to be friendly.  
"Looky here boys, we got ourselves another impure jap bitch", the   
leader said.  
Shampoo could understand exactly what they were saying. She knew   
english just about as well as she knew japanese.  
"Am not Japanese. Am Joketsuzoku.", she replied, looking totally   
unworried.  
The leader shrugged. "Jap, Jokufetmolecule, whatever. Point is,   
your just another impurity trying to sabotage our country. You are not   
welcome here."  
"Shampoo not want trouble", she said, knowing full well she could   
take them down, but not wanting to have to.  
The leader burst out laughing, followed by his comrades, he   
replied. "You should have thought of that the moment you stepped off   
whatever slave ship you came in on. And what the hell kinda name is   
Shampoo? You gonna wash my hair, you chink bitch?"  
"Shampoo is of Amazon Tribe. Not Chink. Not Jap. Am simply   
woman.", she replied.  
"Yeah, well guess what we're gonna do to you, 'woman'. Your type   
is not welcome here, and we're gonna make an example outta you. First   
we're gonna beat you within an inch of your life. Then we're gonna do   
whatever the hell we want to you, then we'll probably finish you off.",   
he shrugged, "If you're nice, we may even let you live, and sell you on   
the slave market."  
Shampoo frowned. She knew full well there was still slavery in   
America. From sweat shops to farms, slavery wasn't as abolished as   
people thought. She didn't like the idea of being sold to such a place,   
and decided it was best to get it over with. She took a defensive stance   
and smiled.  
"Ooh, she knows martial arts guys. Might want to have Mike take   
care of this bitch.", the leader said, as a tall slender man took up a   
similiar stance.  
'Mike' spoke. "You're gonna get yours, bitch. I'm a third degree   
blackbelt in American Kempo."  
"Why Shampoo care what color belt is?", she replied.  
'Mike' laughed and started to lunge at her. Shampoo, still unsure   
of his underlying talent, kept a mainly defensive stance, and lashed out   
a few test attacks. After seeing his speed, she smirked and completely   
dropped her stance.  
"Shampoo not fight you.", she said, "You too weak."  
This enraged Mike. He lunged at her with all of his best attacks,   
which was exactly what Shampoo wanted. A quick crescent kick the the   
waste, and a reverse upward punch to the chin, and 'Mike' was sprawled   
out on the concrete, completely unconscious.  
Shampoo deducted two different outcomes of her actions. 1. The   
others would see her skill and run off, or 2. They would become angry   
and gang up on her. Shampoo hoped it was the latter.  
After a moment, the gang began to realize what had happened.   
Shampoo smirked at them, still remaining in a calm stance as the began   
to surround her, each of them brandishing the weapon of they're choice.  
The first came, easily put out. She simply grabbed his lead pipe   
and pushed it in the opposite direction, banging him on the head and   
knocking him out. Even one without martial arts experience could figure   
that out.   
Then two more came, one with a knife and the other with a chain.   
One of either side of her. The knife-man was smirking, getting ready to   
run her through with the miniature blade he held in his hands. The other   
was swinging his chain above his head, getting ready to strike. She   
timed her move just so, that she had jumped up just when the chain was   
being released from the mans grip, grabbed the other man by the   
shoulders and shoved him to where she was just standing. The knife   
dropped from his hands as the chain struck, and he hit the ground. The   
chain-man had lost his chain, and was heading towards her bare-handed.   
The last two members of the gang were doing something similiar. Then one   
of them pulled out a gun.  
Shampoo had dealt with guns before. They were tricky machines, but   
it was also possible to dodge the bullets. The normal, everyday martial   
artist could not dodge a speeding bullet in any respect, but with   
Shampoo's speed, she could easily dodge it.  
The man with the gun smirked. She recognized him quickly as the   
group leader, and then mentally remembered the position of every person.   
The chain-man had stopped after seeing the gun, and joined in on the   
taunting. The third man was just sitting there, smirking.  
"You ready to die now bitch?", the leader said. "We were gonna   
letcha live after making you hurt, but now we're just gonna kill ya."  
"Wait.", the third man said.  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna make her hurt still."  
"Go right ahead."  
The third man walked up to Shampoo and hit her across the face.   
Shampoo just stood there, smiling. It hadn't hurt her. Not with her   
endurance, but the man would surely pay. She waited for the right time.   
Three strikes across the face later, and with Shampoo still smiling, the   
man got pissed.  
The fifth strike came quickly, and totally unexpected. But Shampoo   
wasn't on the recieving end this time. She had pulled a bonbori from her   
belt and struck him across the face, sending him sprawling to the man   
with the gun. They connected, and the man with the gun went down fast.   
Shampoo heard a muffled gunshot as the man she threw became limp.  
She had tried to avoid a death. Killing wasn't a pretty thing,   
even if honor demanded it be done. EVen it was to teach a lesson. But it   
was too late. The man, she could tell with her blind eye, was dead.   
Shampoo didn't want to hand around any longer, and then jumped into the   
air, landing on the roof of a warehouse. She ran towards the lights in   
the distance.  
  
"I.. I... I don't know.", Ranma replied, cradling his wound. It no   
longer hurt, amazingly, and as he removed his hand, all that remained   
was a scab. A scab of some strange liquid he had never seen. It glowed   
neon green, but when Ranma saw it, he knew. He knew it was his blood.  
"What the hell are you?", Makaro screamed, still being held up to   
the wall by Mousse.  
Mousse was deciding. Deciding whether or not to kill the man he   
held with his single hand. He considered it. Considered it long and hard   
before he decided to let him live. The old Mousse would have done it in   
a heartbeat, but not now. Mousse was going to clean himself up. There   
would be repercussions of his actions, of course. But he would deal with   
those when the time came. He just held Makaro against the wall.  
"Whats happened to me?", Ranma asked himself, oblivious to what   
was going on around him.  
"I tried to tell you.", a voice said, coming from the entrance.  
Ranma looked up. "You."  
"Yes, its me. I told you. You must accept it", the man that Ranma   
had met earlier in the day replied.  
"Accept what? That I'm dead!? Its bloody impossible!"  
"Ranma, during your life, how many things have happened to do that   
were deemed impossible?"  
Ranma recalled his life. "A few."  
"More than most people I'd imagine. According to my sources, you   
were a good soul in life. How you were sent to hell when you died, I   
have no idea. But the fact remains. You died."  
"But I can't be dead!"  
"Remember the deal Ranma? Malebolgia, that heartless fiend tricked   
you. He offered you something he knew you wouldn't refuse, and then   
warped it all."  
"What?"  
"Ranma, was it a love? A Place? Money? Why did you come back?"  
Ranma looked towards the ground. "A..Akane."  
"Ahh... A love... I made a similiar choice. Now let me ask you,   
how long has it been?"  
"Five years."  
"And since that time, you're love has remarried, presumably to a   
close friend, and had a child. Correct?"  
Ranma looked up. "How did.. How did you know?"  
The old man simply shook his head. "Its the way Malebolgia works."  
Soun, sitting off to the side of this conversation finally decided   
to interupt. "Uhh, excuse me sir. But who exactly are you?"  
The man turned to him. "I am sorry for not introducing myself. I   
am Count Nicholas De Cogliostro."  
Soun nodded and stretched his hand out. "I'm So--"  
"Soun Tendo, father of Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane."  
"How did.. How did you know?"  
"When I felt Ranma's presence's manifesting a few days ago, I had   
to look up some old files. At first I had thought the new Hellspawn   
would have been a fellow named Al Simmons, but it seems I was wrong."  
"You kept files on us?"  
The old man nodded. "I have to. Its my duty to guide new   
Hellspawn, so they don't take the wrong path."  
"Wrong path?", Ranma interupted. "What do you mean?"  
"I would imagine you have met someone recently. Someone you did   
not know, but they knew you. Possibly a human, maybe not. Most   
definately a disgusting one however."  
"There was a Clown."  
"Ahh. His favorite human form. That, my friend, was the Violator.   
One of the Seven Phlebiac brothers, and servant of Malebolgia."  
"So he's a bad guy then?"  
"Yes. Undoubtedly. He is powerful beyond belief. New Spawns cannot   
hope to defeat him in battle. Unless they have a trick up they're   
sleeves."  
"Whats his deal?"  
"He is charged with training you to be a warrior for hells army,   
however he has.. personal beliefs that would rather you died by his hand   
than be his superior. He believes humans are not meant to be high   
ranking officials in the army of hell."  
"Excuse me, but can _SOMEONE_ please tell me whats going on?",   
Kinami interupted, now gaining consciousness.  
"Ahh, Kinami. Where is Nabiki?", Soun asked.  
Kinami pointed to the floor behind a table where she had fainted.  
"Hey, Ranma.. Sorry for fainting back there, but I didn't expect   
your face to look like that. I'd seen pictures of you and if you'd told   
us, maybe I wouldn't have reacted like that."  
Mousse chuckled, "Pretty blunt, isn't she?"  
Kinami suddenly remembered Mousse, she turned to face him and put   
her hands in front of her. "What the hell are you still doing here? Get   
out!"  
Soun placed his hand on Kinami's shoulder. "It's alright, Kinami.   
Its only Mousse, he's not going to hurt us."  
Now confused as ever, Kinami sat down and massaged her temples.   
"Either someone tells me what the hell is going on, or I'm going to go   
nuts."  
Soun began to explain, but when he got to the part "Ranma's   
dead.", she got _REALLY_ confused.  
"I'm sorry for telling you like this, Ranma. But you had to be   
warned. Now. I must go. If the times comes when my presence is required,   
I'll find you.", the old man said as he departed.  
"Wait!", Ranma said, but it was too late, Cog was leaving, and had   
utterly disappeared after leaving therestaurant.  
"What should we do with him?", Mousse finally asked. Truth be   
known, his arm was getting tired.  
"Drop him.", Ranma said, walking up to him.  
Makaro fell to the floor, and curled himself up, cowering from   
Ranma's presence.  
Ranma grabbed him by the collar. "You bastard.", he began, "If I   
ever, ever, EVER see your ugly face even grace my eyes, or if I ever   
hear your name, you _WILL_ die before the day is out... You can threaten   
me, you can even try to kill me, but once you threaten my friends,   
you've signed your own death certificate. Now go, get out of here before   
I change my mind."  
Ranma dropped Makaro and he ran out of the restaurant, shouting   
back obscenities and threats.  
"Hey Nabs, you awake?", Kinami inquired, shaking her unconscious   
friend. Suddenly, she began to stir.  
"I think so. Was it just me or did Ranma look like he went through   
a blender?", she asked, sitting up.  
"A fireball would be more accurate", Mousse answered. Nabiki   
suddenly tensed up.  
"Mousse? What the hell is going on?", she asked.  
Mousse looked down towards the floor. "I'm sorry Nabiki. I should   
have stopped a long time ago."  
"Nabiki, your awake?", Ranma asked.  
Nabiki tensed further. "Ranma, how.. What... Your face."  
"I know. I don't know the whole story, but apparently I'm dead."  
"Dead?"  
"Dead."  
Soun helped his daughter to her feet. "Are you okay Nabiki?"  
"I'm fine, its just.. a little.. strange."  
"You think its strange for you? Look at me? Last thing I remember   
was coming back from China, and the failed wedding. The next thing I   
know I'm running around on the roof of Furinkan, and ending up six years   
down the road."  
"Then, you don't remember how you died?", Mousse asked,   
unbelieving.  
Ranma shook his head. "I heard from Kuno that it was some guy   
named Kenoru, and then you said the same thing."  
Nabiki dropped her mouth open. "You talked to Kuno?"  
"Yeah, he aparently took up Kenpo. He tried to fight, but next   
thing I know he was knocked unconscious. Didn't even lay a finger on him   
either."  
"Whoa. You _FOUGHT_ with Kuno? Thats weird. From the way hes been   
talkign about you since you.. uhh.. went away, hes been acting like your   
best friend."  
"Yeah, I noticed. He found me honourable and such, but I think he   
didn't believe I was actually me. Besides that, I've got tonnes of   
questions I need answered. Before I get into the big stuff I hafta ask   
this. What happened to Ukyo? I've heard what happened to pretty much   
everybody except for her."  
Nabiki suddenly pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and   
pulled out a letter, attached to a pink sheet of paper. She handed it to   
Ranma.  
As Ranma read the letter, he finally began to understand.  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Nabiki Tendo,  
  
Hey there, its me. Ukyo. The 'cute' fiancee.. Ha. Thats a laugh..   
I'm sorry for storming off so quickly like that last week, but as you   
could probably imagine, it was hard to handle. As you've probably   
already noticed, I've stapled the deed to Ucchans on the back, and its   
yours to do with as you please. Although I do have one request.. Don't   
sell it. Maybe its just sentimentality, but I love that restaurant, and   
I couldn't willingly place it in the handles of someone I didn't   
trust... With money that is. Which is the reason I've given it to you.  
Anyways, I'm going away for a while. Maybe I'll come back someday.   
Maybe I won't. I've just got alot of thinking to do. Ten years of   
wanting revenge for my fathers Yatai, and another year of bliss. And now   
this. I couldn't handle it. Maybe after some time I'll learn, but until   
then, good old Ucchan won't be coming around much.  
Give my love to Ranchan, and wish him and Akane the best of luck.   
I'm sure I'll understand someday, but in the meantime, I'm heading on   
the road. I might do some training, I may travel the world. But I'll   
always remember my friends.  
Tell Ranma and Akane I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused them.  
  
Yours Truly,   
Ukyo Kuonji  
  
Ranma stared. If he could allow tears to come pouring out, he   
would have. He even noted the stressed handwriting in the final two   
paragraphs, and the pattern of tear stains running throughout the sheet.   
He silently gave the letter back to Nabiki.  
Nabiki tried to lighten the mood. "You acted pretty much the same   
the first time you read it."  
"I.. If I had known it would have caused her that much pain....   
I.. I don't know."  
Mousse exhaled. "It was slightly different with Shampoo... Believe   
it or not, she didn't love you as much as you thought. At least not in   
the way you or I would understand."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I spent my adolescence outside of the village. So I was   
exposed to the outsider culture, and train of thought. Love in the   
village is based around honour and laws. Nothing more. Outside of the   
village, I learned and used the rest of the worlds vision of love. Not   
the warped way the village had done things."  
"I had suspected it to be something like that.", Soun interupted.  
Mousse nodded. "Yes, well. When Shampoo had lived here for that   
year, she too had learned the love of the outside world. But she was   
still under control of the laws of Joketsuzoku. She couldn't ignore   
them. Thats why she pursued you like she did."  
"And after Akane and I got married?"  
"Well, she was not happy with it, to say the least. But apparently   
her view of love had changed, and she loved you enough to accept your   
decision. Law or no law. She still tried to change your mind though, but   
not so relentlessly."  
"And then I died."  
"Well, not quite like that. Akane had gotten sick. _VERY_ sick.   
She would have died if Kenoru hadn't showed up."  
"I thought he was the guy who killed me."  
"He was. Here, let me explain. Akane had something known as the   
Jimura Flu. It was a result of what had happened during the Saffron   
incident. She suddenly became unable to hold liquids. She was dying a   
slow death of Dehydration. The doctors were unable to do anything. Even   
when they tried to give her liquids through an IV. Her body kept   
rejecting it."  
"So, Kenoru had the cure?"  
"Yes. He showed up one day, this was about a month before you   
died, and offered her the cure, for a price."  
"What was the price?"  
"A favour. A favour from you."  
"A Favour?"  
"Yes, well, you agreed. And in agreeing you had signed a verbal   
agreement."  
"So he called in the favour."  
"Yes, a week later. He told you... He told you to kill someone."  
"Who?"  
"An American. An english teacher at a college north of Tokyo who   
had apparently made the wrong people angry."  
"And.. What happened?"  
"You refused. Even if it meant your death, you refused."  
"And..?"  
"He had sent several hitmen after you and Akane. One day, you had   
enough. You came to the Nekohanten asking for our help."  
"What exactly happened?"  
"Well, the night you came to get us, you seemed extremely edgy.   
You told us you had had enough, and were going to stop Kenoru once and   
for all. Shampoo and I agreed to help, since Ryoga was missing and   
unable to help. Akane was still recovering in the hospital. You left   
Soun and your father to protect her, and we set off."  
"I was edgy?"  
"Yes. We didn't find out why until we were in China."  
"In China?!?"  
"Yes, now let me finish. You had aparently had a nasty dream,   
screaming how 'you didn't mean to do it'. When we woke you up, you   
explained what had happened. Kenoru's hitmen had come for Akane while   
you were away. It was fortunate that you managed to show up right then,   
because another second later, and Akane would be dead. You were angry,   
and engaged in combat with him. He was knocked out of the window and   
died. You had killed him."  
"What? Is this true?", Soun asked.  
"I.. I don't remember.", Ranma replied.  
"It certainly does explain a few things.", Mousse continued. "Like   
how you were sent to hell."  
"But.. I killed someone?"  
Mousse nodded. "Agressively. The only reason you weren't   
pursued by the police is because a nurse had witnessed the whole   
thing. Anyways, we had made our way to China, and found Kenoru in Hong   
Kong."  
"What happened?"  
"He fled.", Mousse clenched his fist. "He fled across the country,   
but he was a smart bastard. He knew things about us, as well as things   
we didn't know ourselves. He had managed to hide his true skill for so   
long, looking as nothing but a high ranking member of the Triad."  
"Who was he? Really?"  
"I still don't know. He had fled so far, and we tracked him every   
inch of the way. We finally caught up with him eventually."  
"Where?!?"  
"Who knows. To tell the truth, I'm still not exactly sure. All I   
knew was that is was the base of a mountain."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, we started to chase him up the side of the mountain. We had   
finally cornered him against a rock face. But at that point, he made his   
true skill known. The battle was long and hard. We had fought him for   
about three hours, and we were starting to tire rapidly. He had   
eventually fought us to a cliff edge. First to fall over was Shampoo. We   
had thought she fell all the way down and died, but she was hanging for   
her life on a ledge far below. That was when Kenoru launched his final   
attack."  
"Final Attack?"  
"Yes. I think he could have done it at any point, but he was just   
playing with us. It had the same effect as a flamethrower, but alot   
stronger, and it was heading directly for me. At that point, I gave up   
completely."  
"What happened?"  
"You jumped in the path of the attack. Whether it was bravery or   
exhaustion, I just dont know. But you gave your own life to save mine.   
You were burnt to a crisp, I was burned pretty bad too. My face isn't   
the worst of it. I've still got scars all over my body. But I survived."  
"Oh my god."   
"About half an hour later, Shampoo managed to make her way back   
up. I was barely conscious, and in alot of pain. I finally slipped out   
after Shampoo had knelt by us and started crying. When I woke up, she   
was gone. And I guess I was gone too, in a way. That was one of the main   
reasons I started in my line of work, I guess. I did alot of work for   
individuals, then last month, I agreed to work for the Yakuza, in an   
effort to start working for the Triad. Once in the Triad, I could start   
looking for Kenoru, and have revenge."  
"What happened to Shampoo?"  
Mousse sighed in thought. "I saw her last month. Five years older,   
but just as beautiful. But that can't be helped now. It was in Hong   
Kong, I had just finished a 'job' with a regular client of mine, who I   
had heard had connections with the Triad. Aparently Shampoo had heard   
the same thing. I saw her in an alleyway, beating him for information.   
As far as I know, shes in San Fransisco."  
"San Fransisco?"  
"Most probably where Kenoru is now."  
"Would there be any way to contact her?"  
"Doubtful, besides. She won't come back until Kenoru is dead.   
Which I believe is impossible."  
"How so?"  
"Kenoru... The amount of power he had, it... It wasn't human. I   
don't think he's your normal everyday martial artist. He hid it well,   
but made it look like he was hiding nothing. With his skill, he could   
not only take you, me and Shampoo, but probably every other Martial   
artist you've ever met, all at once."  
"Even the old letch?"  
"Huh. Funny you should mention that, Ranma.", Nabiki interupted.  
"What?"  
"When Shampoo came back and told us what happened, Happosai went   
nuts with rage. He set out to find him, and promised he to never come   
back until you were avenged."  
"WHAT?! THAT OLD LETCHER?!"  
"Its true Ranma.", Soun continued, "The master was so distraught   
at the loss of your life, and the most talented heir to the anything-  
goes school, he left immediately. He even left his panties."  
"How come I have trouble believing you?"  
"Its true. The master has shown his true self a few times in the   
past, but tries to keep it hidden under the mask of an old pervert."  
"I'm getting a headache", Ranma said, shaking his head.  
"You're not the only one", Kinami agreed.  
"Anyways, he sent a postcard from San Fransisco last week, saying   
he was getting closer to Kenoru. He had even spotted him on the street."  
"So its pretty safe to assume that Kenoru is out there."  
"More than likely", Mousse nodded his head.  
"So then what are we waiting for? Lets go out there and give them   
a hand!", Ranma yelled.  
"I'm all for that, Ranma.", Nabiki put her finger up. "But theres   
a slight problem."  
"Whats that?"  
"Well, who here has money to get us to San Fransisco?"  
Nobody answered.  
"Don't you have any money?"  
Nabiki shook her head, "You think after what Gendo and Makaro put   
me through, I'd have _ANYTHING_?"  
"How much do you have?"  
"I've got enough to get one person across, one way. Give me about   
two weeks, and I'll have enough."  
"So we've gotta wait two weeks then?"  
Nabiki nodded. "Unless you can find an alternative money source."  
Mousse scowled. "I should have kept some money from my work."  
Ranma shook his head, "No. I wouldn't feel right flying across on   
dirty money."  
Mousse stared at the floor. "I guess your right."  
"What about Genma and Nodoka?", Soun suggested, "They've got   
money!"  
"No.", Ranma refused, "I don't want them knowing about me just   
yet."  
"Well, the amount of money those two fools have leeched off of me   
left me broke, so I'm estimating a couple weeks until we can afford the   
trip across."  
Kinami then spoke, "I'm coming too."  
Ranma shook his head, "No. We can't have that. Martial Artists   
only."  
Kinami huffed, then took up a Kenpo stance, "What the hell do you   
think I am?"  
Soun nodded his head. "Thats right, For the past four and a half   
years, Kinami has been a student of Anything-Goes. Although she leans   
more towards Ryoga's style."  
"Damn straight. The guy might still be better than me, but I can   
give him a run for his money."  
Ranma shook his head. "Ryoga an Anything-Goes Sensei. I never   
would have imagined."  
"Well, Anything-Goes can adapt any style into it, after all. Ryoga   
has improved over the years. He's even managed to master the Kachuu   
Tenshin Amiguriken, its still not as fast as yours was, but he can do it   
now."  
"Your kidding.. Is nothing sacred?"  
"Eh?"  
"Well, besides the Old Ghoul, I thought I was the only one who   
knew how."  
"Well, Akane had explained to Ryoga how you trained for it, and he   
did the same thing."  
"Oh."  
"Indeed. You should see the burn scars on his hand. I never would   
have thought he could master it."  
"Cologne didn't either, aparently. She was going to try and teach   
him that, before she gave up and taught him the Breaking Point   
Technique.", Ranma replied, remembering that particular training trip.  
"But he was determined."  
"Well, I guess if anything, Ryoga was determined."  
"Indeed."  
"What happened to Cologne anyways?", Ranma asked, looking towards   
Mousse.  
"Beats me. I haven't heard from her since she left five and a half   
years ago. I could care less though."  
"Mousse, my boy. Where are you staying?"  
Mousse thought for a second. "Nowhere now. I was staying at a   
hotel paid for by Makaro and his men, but now I don't think its safe to   
be there.", he huffed, "Not that I couldn't defend myself against any   
type of cowardly attack that moron would try on me, but I still would   
rather not have to worry about it. I'll just make my way around."  
"Nonsense, you can stay at the Dojo."  
Nabiki nodded, "Sure, you can have my old room."  
Mousse smiled, "I would be honoured. Thank you."  
"Which reminds me, Mr Tendo?", Ranma asked.  
"Yes, son?"  
"Why were you so quick to get me out of the house this morning.   
You would think after me being gone for so long, you would postpone the   
morning class."  
"Well, yes. I apologize for that, Ranma. I'm sorry for not   
explaining, but it involved Ryoga. As you now know, he teaches at the   
dojo now as well."  
"Could he even find the dojo?"  
"Well, yes. His directional skills have improved."  
"Really?", it was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes. Anyways, I had to explain it to him before I--"  
"YOU TOLD HIM?!?"  
"Yes, why, what--"  
"WHY?!?"  
"He had to know. He was your best friend."  
"But, he'll tell Akane."  
"I told him not to, for now. But Akane should know."  
"No. I can't hurt her like that."  
"Son--"  
"NO!"  
Nabiki chose this moment to interupt. "Ranma, Akane went through   
hell after you died. But look at it this way. If it were the other way   
around. If Akane had died and come back five years later in your   
condition. Would _YOU_ want to know?"  
Ranma stood silently for a few moments. "Yes. I suppose I would."  
  
Ryoga sighed heavily. He looked up one street, and decided against   
walking in that direction. It had been about a week since he had gotten   
lost, but that was only for a few minutes. He managed to backtrack to a   
point he knew, but that was not the case this time. After hearing from   
Soun of Ranma's return to Nerima, he had been so distracted, that he   
couldn't find his way anywhere. From what he could tell, he was likely   
still in Nerima, but where in Nerima, was unknown. He decided to use his   
last resort. Sit himself on a street corner and wait.  
  
Akane looked up at the time. She sighed and shook her head, then   
helped little Ranma on with his coat. She grabbed the keys to the car   
and left, with Ranma in tow.  
*Oh, Ryoga*, she thought, *You were doing so well.*  
"Mommy, daddy lost again?", Ranma asked.  
Akane nodded and smiled, "Yes, we've got to go for a drive and   
find him."  
This was normal for little Ranma. His father hadn't gotten lost in   
a while, but his mother and father had sorted out a last resort, that if   
Ryoga got lost for a long period of time, she'd drive around and look   
for him.  
Debating what her first destination would be, she decided on her   
sisters restaurant.  
  
"How long?", she asked.  
"He's been here for about 15 hours so far.", the voice answered   
over the telephone.  
"Nerima, Japan eh? Its been a few years since a Japanese Spawn has   
shown up."  
"Yes, well, according to these readings, he's already used some   
force, we don't know who against yet, but its safe to assume someone is   
dead."  
"Don't count your eggs before they've hatched."  
"Angela, are you coming out or what?"  
"My license has been revoked, Celeste."  
"That never stopped you before."  
"Good point. Give me a couple days. I'll just finish up some   
business out here and I'll catch the next flight over."  
"Hurry Angela, this one is displaying alot of power."  
"Have I ever failed before?"  
"Well, there was that one back in 486."  
"Jeez, miss one and you're branded for life."  
"Alright, well just make sure you hurry. Tiffany may want a piece   
of this one."  
Angela frowned, "Not this time. I'll be there in two days."  
  
------  
  
There.. Chapters 3 and 4.. A little late, but... 'Better late than never'...  
Boy.. Who thinks I use too many cliche's?...  
  
Anyways, I'll be working on Chapter Five, it should be done within the   
week... I won't give away much, other than the title of the chapter, which  
should say alot..  
  
Next chapter: Violated  
  
For those familiar with Spawn, you know _EXACTLY_ whats going to happen. 


	6. Chapter Five: Violated

Chapter Five: Violated  
  
Ranma seemed adamant about his decision. "But I don't want her   
knowing unless its absolutely necessary."  
"Well, Ryoga already knows, and you know how good he is at   
keeping secrets."  
"Hell yes, did Akane ever find out who he really was?"  
"Yeah. Just before she got sick. She refused to see him for   
weeks. Then after you died, she didn't care anymore. She just needed a   
shoulder to lean on."  
"So Ryoga showed up. How convienient."  
Soun interupted. "It wasn't like that, son. Ryoga showed up just   
after you, Mousse and Shampoo left. He originally wanted to follow you,   
but the chances of him actually finding you were... well... you   
know..."  
"But still..."  
"I know son", Soun walked over and put his hand up on Ranma's   
shoulder. "But it wasn't like that at first either. After you died,   
Ryoga blamed himself, but Akane didn't want him to leave. She needed a   
friend to lean on, and Ryoga was the only one left. Shampoo had gone   
back to her village, and Ukyo had been missing for several months. In   
fact, if it weren't for him, Akane would probably still be in the same   
condition."  
"DAMNIT!", Ranma shoved his fist into the table. "Its not fair.   
I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not supposed to be alive. If   
Malebolgia thinks I'm going to serve him, he's got another thing   
coming!"  
Mousse placed his hand on Ranma's free shoulder. "You can count   
on my help in whatever you need."  
Soun nodded. "Yes. Anything."  
Kinami smiled. "Hey, don't forget me!"  
Nabiki looked up from her account book and mumbled an agreement.  
Ranma was about to say something, when the door suddenly swung   
open. It caught everyone off-guard, especially when they saw who was at   
the door.  
  
Akane stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed. She had expected her   
sister and Kinami to be there, but she also noticed her father, a man   
in a very strange costume. And someone she hadn't seen in a very long   
time. Someone she had thought was dead. She saw Mousse.  
"M.. Mousse?", her mind reeled. Mousse was somewhat distracted,   
and looking at the man in the center. The man in the red costume.   
Billions of possibilities ran through her head. Mousse was alive. He   
was alive, but scarred. If he was alive, could that mean Ranma was   
alive? If they were alive, could that mean Shampoo had lied? That the   
last five years of pain were for nothing? That she had made a mistake   
by marrying Ryoga?  
"Uhh... Hi.. uhh.. Akane.. Long time no see..", Mousse greeted.  
"Yes, dear.. uhh. Mousse here just showed up. We were going to   
call you, but we were too busy.. uhh.. going over old times."  
"Mousse...", Akane began, "How..?"  
"Uhhh... Its hard to explain, Akane. I just.. uhh... well, I   
managed to survive."  
"Ranma..?"  
The man sitting in the center of the room shook his head. Soon   
after, everyone else either followed, or verbally answered her   
question. Even Kinami.  
"I'm sorry Akane, he died.", Mousse informed her.  
Akane looked towards the ground. She felt old feelings beginning   
to swell up. Her tear ducts had started to produce the salty liquid.   
But she snapped up. *No sense in crying over something you realized a   
long time ago*, she told herself.  
"Mousse, its good to see you again.", she said, then tried her   
best to keep a straight face. "Has anyone seen Ryoga?"  
Everyone snapped up for a moment, and then all started to shake   
their heads. Even the man in the costume. She finally decided to ask   
what her mind had been asking for the best few moments since she walked   
into the restaurant.  
"Do I know you?"  
The man immiediately shook his head. But the look in the two   
slits in his cowl told her otherwise. She decided it best not to push   
the matter. Her suspicions arose for a moment, but a look at her father   
pushed them back down. Her father wouldn't lie to her, never has, and   
most probably never will.  
"Is pig-boy lost again?", Nabiki asked.  
"Yes, he was doing so well too... Oh well, at least he's getting   
better though."  
"He left the dojo around 4:00 today. It's 7:30 now, could he have   
gotten far?", Soun asked.  
"I doubt it. He knows when he's lost, and he knows to stay put if   
he's hopelessly lost. I'll just drive around some more, I might check   
Kasumi's though."  
"You might want to check out the livestock trucks.", Mousse   
suggested.  
"No, they know to avoid a little black piglet with a yellow   
bandanna."  
"He still wears that?"  
"Yep. Even when he sleeps."  
"Well, you'd better get out and find him.. We'll keep an eye out   
for him though."  
"Thanks Nabiki. I'll probably be back when I find him. I know   
he'll be interested in talking to you again, Mousse."  
"I'll probably be at the dojo."  
"Okay, well... We'll catch up later, okay?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll introduce you to little Ranma then."  
"Little Ranma?", Mousse asked. The man in the costume also seemed   
to perk up for a moment.  
"Yes, my son.", Akane smiled, "I'll explain later."  
And with that, she left.  
After the door had closed, and Soun walked over to lock it, in   
efforts to avoid any more intrusions, Ranma began to speak.  
"They named they're son... Ranma?"  
Soun nodded. "Yes. It was Ryoga's idea. I guess he felt it would   
honour you."  
"Amazing.", Ranma shook his head.  
"Well, _THAT_ was certainly unexpected, wasn't it?", Kinami   
stated the obvious. "Oh yeah, can I ask a dumb question?"  
"As if all your questions weren't dumb?", Nabiki quipped.  
Kinami stuck her tongue out at Nabiki and then continued.   
"Livestock trucks? Black pig?"  
Ranma looked briefly at Kinami, then looked towards Nabiki. "You   
never told her about Jusenkyo?"  
"Not really. I mentioned _YOU_ were cursed, but I never really   
brought up how you were cursed, or the fact that there were other   
people cursed as well."  
"Well, before today I don't think I would have believed you. But   
this guy was shot right in front of me, and you guys are talking about   
Chi-attacks like its yesterdays news."  
"Ranma here.. Well.. Ranma, are you still cursed?", Nabiki asked.  
"No. I was in contact with cold water earlier, and nothing   
happened."  
"Okay, well Ranma here was on a training trip with his father   
about seven years ago. He went to a place called Jusenkyo. He fell in a   
spring, and was forever cursed to turn into a girl whenever splashed   
with cold water."  
Kinami looked at Nabiki, unconvinced.  
"Its true, even Mousse has a curse.", Nabiki looked towards   
Mousse, "You _DO_ still have the curse, right?"  
Mousse nodded. "I do, but I'm not going to demonstrate. I haven't   
been in cursed form in nearly four months, and I'm not about to start   
now."  
Kinami still looked skeptical. "I can accept the _IDEA_ of   
curses, but this is ridiculus. I mean, seriously. Changing sexes just   
by getting splashed with water? I mean, come on! What do you take me   
for!"  
"Actually, Ranma was the only one who changed sexes. Mousse turns   
into a duck, Ryoga turns into a pig, Genma turns into a panda, and--"  
"Genma? Mr. Saotome?", Kinami asked.  
Ranma looked up. "You knew my father?"  
Kinami nodded. "Yeah, he and your mother were regulars, before   
they moved."  
"ANYWAYS!", Nabiki interupted, "And Shampoo turned into a cat.",   
she finished as Ranma seemed to tense up for a moment. "Oh, and dont   
get me started on Tarou."  
"You mean that guy that was here a few months ago?"  
"Yes, him."  
"What was Tarou doing here?"  
"What else, looking for Happosai. He worked here for a week until   
he had made enough money to pay for the information."  
"So you told him."  
"I told him Happosai was in America, nothing more."  
"Why did he work for the information?"  
"I don't know. I think he's gotten a bit soft since the last time   
we saw him."  
"So, old Pantyhose went to America."  
Kinami looked up for a moment. "Uhh.. Pantyhose?"  
Nabiki looked at her friend. "Happosai named him."  
Recalling the stories she'd heard of Happosai, she found it easy   
to believe. "Why didn't he just change it?"  
"Oh, some kind of dumb law he follows. Apparently, only Happosai   
can change it."   
Kinami nodded wide-eyed. "You guys certainly are a weird bunch.   
Hey Mousse, why don't you prove to me you can turn into a duck?"  
"I'd rather not, thanks."  
"Come on, I wanna see."  
"No."  
"Just for a minute?"  
"NO."  
"Ah, your probably faking anyways."  
Mousse stood silent.  
Kinami waited until that moment to grab the thermos of water at   
her side and spray it at Mousse. Mousse had apparently been prepared,   
and was already dodging the stream of water. Soun got a faceful of cold   
water, however.  
"Nice try."  
"Oh come on!"  
"_NO_."  
"Stop already!", Ranma interupted. "Akane has probably already   
found Ryoga, so we'd better decide whats happening, and fast."  
Nabiki agreed, and began to tidy up the restaurant from the   
previous mess, and Kinami reluctantly helped.  
"Yes, you two should come stay at the dojo. Ranma, you haven't   
slept yet, it may be good for you to get some rest."  
Ranma shook his head, "I'm not tired. I don't think I need sleep   
in this condition anyways."  
Mousse nodded. "I doubt I would need sleep after whats happened   
tonight."  
Soun nodded. "Agreed. Nabiki?"  
His daughter looked up at him. "Yes Daddy?"  
"You and Kinami stop by tomorrow, we'll have to plan whats going   
to happen about San Francisco."  
Nabiki nodded, and resumed her work. Kinami eyed Mousse quickly   
before continuing. Mousse and Ranma said they're goodbyes and exited,   
Soun followed soon after, leaving the two women to do their work.  
"Eventful day, wasn't it?", Kinami asked.  
"Amazingly.", Nabiki replied. "Well, you've met the great Ranma   
Saotome, even if a little..."  
"Living impaired?"  
Nabiki chuckled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."  
"So, What are we going to do about the restaurant while we're in   
San Francisco?"  
Nabiki shrugged. "Well, I'll probably collect on a favour someone   
owes me."  
"Who?"  
Nabiki smiled. "Now Kinami, am I one to divulge my secrets   
freely?"  
Kinami rolled her eyes. "The Ice Queen returns..."  
"Hey!", Nabiki shot back, "I'm paying for the trip to San   
Francisco."  
"I guess you've got me there. But I'm assuming your buying one-  
way tickets until we see who survives the trip?"  
Nabiki stared at the floor for a moment. "Kinami... Its not like   
that. I don't want a death anymore than you do. No price is worth a   
human life", she looked at her friend. "Frankly, I'm appaled that you   
would even think that."  
"But its a possibility."  
Nabiki nodded. "This Kenoru person is powerful if he could defeat   
Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo all at once. When we get there, we'll have at   
least three more martial artists with us. Four if Ryoga comes along,   
and Maybe even Five if Tarou finds Happosai, considering he'd help us."  
"Considering this Shampoo and Happosai are still alive."  
Nabiki nodded. "Considering. Look, I don't want to even think of   
that as a possibility. Lets just finish cleaning up, and we'll talk to   
the group tomorrow. I'll set up some plans for the trip."  
Kinami nodded her agreement, and continued.  
  
"Brother dear, I'm home.", the voice came from the entrance of   
the house.  
Tatewaki looked up from the book at his desk and paid attention   
to his sister. "Yes, sister. I'm in the study."  
Kodachi soon showed up in the study and set her breifcase down.   
"Why didn't you return to work?"  
"I had a very... Disturbing experience."  
"What happened? From the looks of you, I'd say you had a fight."  
He nodded. "Indeed, sister. However I was the dishonourable one."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
Tatewaki took the book he was reading and pointed it towards his   
sister. "Ranma Saotome."  
The book was in fact an almanac of Obituaries published in the   
newspaper over the past several years, and he had picked it up on his   
way home. The obituary in question was that of Ranma Saotome.  
Kodachi remembered the name. She scowled at the thought of the   
man who had broken her heart for that of Akane Tendo. However, her   
brother forbade her to do harm to either one.  
"What of him?"  
"I am beginning to think..", he leaned up towards his sister, "He   
may not be dead."  
Kodachi scoffed. "Of course he's dead. The obituary is right   
here."  
"Yes, but the man I fought today. He called himself... Ranma   
Saotome."  
Kodachi looked at her brother for a moment. "Are you sure? Could   
you have been mistaken?"  
He shrugged in reply. "I do not know. He was hidden beneath a   
costume and cowl. I could not get an accurate view of him. Most of his   
body was hidden by his cape and chains, as well as many other.. Rather   
preturbing ornaments."  
"Cape? Chains? What type of Ornaments?"  
"Small, jewel-sized replicas of skulls. Whether they be human or   
not, I do not know."  
"Ranma Saotome was not a practioner of the black arts. Why would   
he have such ornaments?"  
"I do not know. My previous beliefs of him as a sorcerer were   
unfounded. But now I am not so sure."  
"What shall we do?"  
"I shall go to the Tendo Dojo tomorrow and inquire about it,   
however I did sense some... Familiarity in him. It could have been   
him."  
"Would you like me to accompany you, brother?"  
"No. I am quite able to handle such a situation by myself. If   
another fight were to break loose, you would not be prepared."  
Kodachi nodded. It was true, she hadn't practiced her gymnastics   
for years now, ever since her father had returned to Hawaii. She hadn't   
had her heart in it anymore, and just gave up.  
"Very well, brother dear."  
  
"Mousse, you may stay in Nabiki's room, just up those stairs   
and-"  
"Second door on the left.", Mousse interupted, "I remember."  
Soun smiled and nodded. "Of course. You've been here enough times   
in the past. And Ranma, you may still have your old room, if you wish."  
Ranma nodded and stared off into the night from the tea room. He   
paused long enough to give an assuring nod and then went back into his   
trance.  
"It's getting late, maybe we should retire for the night.", Soun   
said, "I'll talk to you two in the morning."  
Mousse nodded. "Half past eight. It took us that long to get   
here?"  
Ranma nodded. "We would've been here alot earlier if you two   
hadn't been talking so much."  
"True. But I doubt I'd be able to sleep. I was.. up a little late   
last night, so my sleep pattern might be a little out-of-sync."  
"Mousse?", Ranma asked.  
"Yes?"  
"You killed someone last night, didn't you?"  
Mousse silently nodded. Even without looking, Ranma knew his   
reply. "Who was he?"  
"His name was Gendo Satoni. Scum if there ever was any. His   
police records showed simple crimes. Theft. Extortion. But I got all   
the real information I needed on him. Murder. Rape. Arsony. This sicko   
was into all of it."  
"What about Makaro?"  
Mousse looked down for a moment. "I wasn't paid to kill him."  
"So thats it then. Just kill who you're paid to, and if the guy   
your working for is worse, then who the hell cares?"  
Mousse began to argue. "Its not like that--"  
"Isn't it?", Ranma looked towards Mousse, "Makaro would have   
killed Nabiki if I hadn't shown up when I did. You were just going to   
stand there and let him do it."  
"I... I don't know if I would have let him do it or not. Ranma,   
over the past five years my emotions have been disappearing one by one.   
Remorse and guilt were the first to go, but when I found out you were..   
Here, they _ALL_ came flooding back. Every life I've taken. Every heart   
I've broken because of my actions has affected me. They've affected me   
since the day I first took a life, and to the day I die they'll affect   
me."  
"I'm sure that makes everyone you've killed feel a hell of a lot   
better."  
Mousse kept staring at the floor. "It doesn't change anything. I   
offered to forfeit my life but--"  
"Don't make excuses, Mousse. Its not worth it. The reasons I'm   
not letting you kill yourself are because A. I need your help, and I'm   
sure Shampoo does as well, and B. Because if and when you do die, I'm   
not going to let you take a cowards death."  
"Ranma... I--"  
"I don't want to hear it. Just go. Have your simple nightmares,   
and I'll live mine."  
Mousse didn't say a word. He got up and walked towards the door.   
He paused and turned his head to look at Ranma. "Every life I've taken   
_WILL_ haunt me till the day I die. But I know I deserve it. Ranma, you   
didn't deserve what happened to you. There is no excuse for it. And I   
will stand by you to avenge your death, and would give my life if it   
meant bringing yours back."  
Ranma didn't reply. He just stared.  
Mousse sighed and walked up the stairs.  
  
"There you are!", Akane yelled from her car window. Outside, the   
familiar form of her husband perked up and turned to face her.  
"Akane!", he yelled, running towards her.  
"Thank god. I've been looking for you for the past two hours.   
Ranma fell asleep in the back seat."  
"Is he alright?"  
Akane smiled. "Yep."  
"Sorry I got lost, I got kinda.. distracted after work."  
"Get in, we've got to put him to bed."  
Ryoga leapt over the car and opened the door. He quickly slipped   
in and smiled at his wife, his previous worries nearly forgotten.  
"Oh, by the way. I.. uhh.. ran into someone today."  
"Who?", Ryoga asked.  
"An old friend. Someone we haven't seen in a long time."  
"Uhhh", Ryoga suddenly began to tense up. "Happosai?"  
Akane chuckled for a moment, "No. Someone who we thought was   
dead."  
Ryoga began to sweat nervously. *How could she know? Did she run   
into him? Did he run into her?* He decided it best to feign ignorance.  
"I give up.", he mustered the courage to say.  
"Well, I stopped by Ucchans while looking for you, and Daddy was   
there, with two other people. One of them was Mousse."  
"I'M SORRY AKANE! YOUR FATHER TOLD ME NOT TO TELL--- MOUSSE?!?!?"  
Akane looked wide-eyed for a moment. "What? You mean you knew   
already?"  
"Uhh.. Yeah. I was going to surprise you when you got home.. heh   
heh.", he said. *God I hope she buys this.*  
"Thats funny, he said he was going to call and tell me. He never   
told me he told you."  
"Must have.. Slipped his mind?"  
Akane laughed. "Well, we're probably going to stop by the dojo   
tomorrow sometime. We were originally going to go there tonight to   
catch up, but its too late now."  
"Thats okay, it'll be fine tomorrow.", Ryoga said nervously.  
Akane nodded. "Right now lets just focus on the task at hand."  
Ryoga sighed in relief and agreed.  
  
"So, you've made alot of progress, and in under 20 hours! I'm   
impressed, Spawny."  
Ranma looked suddenly towards the source of the voice. He scowled   
once he saw who it was.  
"What the hell do you want, Clown-boy?"  
"Clown-boy? Hoo! Thats rich. But if I were you, Saotome, I'd be   
showing a little more respect. I trust the old fart told you about me."  
"Yeah, the 'vomitor' or something."  
The Clown started to chuckle. "Thats 'violator', and I'd thank   
you not to forget it. Unless of course, you think you can beat me."  
Ranma waved his hand. "Go away. I'm not in the mood."  
"Oh, how I do love these situations. Lets see now, how does it   
go. Oh yeah. You tell me to get lost, I push the matter further, you   
get pissed, then you die a second time. Oh, joy!"  
"I said get lost, fatty."  
"Fatty? Oh, _THATS_ original. But seriously Spawn, I don't   
understand what the master sees in you humans, you're weak, emotional   
beings. And most of you don't have the guts to even watch a decent   
torture session."  
"Does it matter, your 'master' means nothing to me."  
"I'd show some more respect if I were you. You don't get to be   
ruler of hell for several millenia by being disrespected."  
"I'll disrespect whoever the hell I want."  
"Oh really? Well, then I guess I'll just hafta make you respect   
him. I suppose if I had a little chat with, say Akane, you would--"  
"You touch her and I'll rip your demon head off!"  
"Ooh, touched a sore spot eh? Want me to make Akane kiss it   
better? I can, you know. I can make her do anything I want. I can get   
her to s--"  
"SHUT UP! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
"Jeez, at least let me finish my taunting before you go ahead and   
challenge me."  
"This won't be a challenge.", and with that, Ranma launched an   
aerial assault of kicks and punches to the Clown's body. It sent him   
flying back towards the wall of the grounds, as he smashed into it with   
great force.  
Ranma just grunted and turned away. "Not even.", he muttered.  
All of a sudden, a gruff laugh came from the direction of the   
wall.  
"Not bad. It usually takes a bit more than that to finish me   
off.", he said as he began to glow. "My true form, however is a little   
bit harder."  
The light had come seemingly from underneath his skin. The blood   
red glow seemed to eminate from under his flesh as it began to ripple,   
and expand. The flesh seemed to melt off as his true form came forth.   
The pitch of the laugh changed as the Clowns body turned into that of   
the Violator.  
"Now, Spawn. Lets see you take me like this."  
"What the hell?", it didn't come from Ranma, behind him, Mousse   
had come downstairs to see what the commotion was. He stared wide-eyed   
at the grotesque form of the demon.  
"Mousse, get back inside."  
The Violator laughed. "Ahh, a toy. Lets play, shall we?"  
"What is it?"  
"Mousse, GET BACK INSIDE!"  
"Not a very bright boy, is he?"  
"But--"  
"JUST GO!", Ranma began to launch another aerial attack, this   
time with some variations. It threw the demon back for a moment, but he   
just stood there, smiling. If you could call it a smile.  
"You think that could take me, Saotome? It may have put the Clown   
away, but I'm more ready for it."  
"KACHUU TENSHIN AMIGURIKEN!", Ranma yelled as he tried to land a   
flurry of punches on the creature. He succeeded, but unfortunately,   
Violator just stood there, laughing.  
"Interesting Technique. Picked up from the Joketsuzoku, I   
believe. Well, Saotome, who the hell do you think _THEY_ got it from?"  
"What?"  
"Talented folks, but they're nothing but a bunch of   
plagiarists."   
"I'm not going to put up with this... MOUKOU TAKABISHA!", The Chi   
attack flushed outwards from his fists. A Thick black chi-stream hit   
the demon square in the jaw, but it kept standing there, laughing.  
"Your chi has no effect on me. You're a creature of darkness,   
just like me. Don't even try it."  
Ranma refused to give up. He closed his eyes and kept straining   
for a moment longer. He began to feel dispair welling up inside of him,   
and for an unknown reason thought of the one thing that had kept him   
going for as long as he did. Akane.  
The chi blast suddenly began to turn slowly from black, to dark   
red. The demon grunted in surprise as the tickling sensation turned   
into a slight burning pain.  
"Impressive. But it does nothing to me but- UGH!", he flew back   
against the wall as the beam turned from dark red to a more solid red.  
He got up slowly and growled. "That _FUCKING HURT_!", he yelled,   
and suddenly went into a full attack mode. He blocked every single one   
of Ranma's attacked, as he laughed. He finally put a stop to it. He   
picked Ranma into the air with a single hand and began to speak.  
"I'm impressed, Ranma. I'll give you that much. But you've got no   
hope to beat me at full strength. I've gone easy, but you pissed me   
off, and now you pay the price."  
The demon began to squeeze harder and brought his other hand and   
positioned it over Ranma's chest. He smirked as he began to put   
pressure on it.  
"DIE!", the scream was heard from behind them, momentarily   
distracting the demon long enough for Ranma to get loose. Mousse has   
sliced a fair sized gash in the demons side with a kitchen knife, and   
was busily making identicle slits all over its body.  
"Damn you!", he yelled, Ranma began to start attacking the demon   
in an effort to help Mousse get away.  
"Hey, no fair two-on-one!", the demon chuckled.  
"Mousse, get out of here, I'm alright now."  
"This--"  
"GO!"  
Mousse frowned for a moment, then threw the knife into the demons   
back and made a hasty retreat inside the house. Ranma was left to   
finish the job.  
"I'll rip your heart out!", Violator yelled.  
"I think you just failed", was Ranma's only reply. The Violator   
was weakened now, and in pain. But he was still going to win,   
eventually. He needed some sort of edge. The attack from Mousse had   
helped, but.. What now?  
Mousse had apparently had the same train of thought as Ranma, and   
quickly came up with an idea. He ran out the front of the Dojo, and   
into an alleyway. The noises from the battle still extremely loud. He   
suddenly spotted what he was looking for.  
Ranma was quickly getting worn out, and didn't know how much   
longer he would hold. But then he noticed Mousse, he was no longer   
inside, but standing on the top of the wall. He had only moments to   
glance at him, because the fight was taking most of his attention. All   
he knew was that Mousse was holding something in his hand. He tossed it   
towards Ranma. Then he noticed.  
It hadn't taken effect immediately. Ranma still had to realize   
what was standing by the edge of the Koi pond, hissing at him. A moment   
later, a vision of himself as a young man with fish sausage links tied   
around his neck appeared. He immediately knew what Mousse was trying to   
do. And Ranma realized, if he was going to win, he would have to   
submit. He jumped towards the cat and held it in his arms.  
The cat was frantically scratching at him, trying to free itself.   
The demon stood there dumbfounded at what was happening, and shrugged.  
"What the hell are you doing?" it asked.  
Ranma grunted in response, his heart running into overtime and   
fear overtaking him. A moment later. It kicked in.  
At first, the demon laughed at Ranma, as if it was some kind of   
joke that he was walking around on all fours, hissing at him like a   
cat. He wasn't laughing for long, as Ranma launched at him.  
The demon hadn't expected it. He had figured that it was some   
symbol that Ranma was giving up, and found it a humourous distraction.   
But when it attacked, taking him off-guard, he found it painful and   
yelled once noticing that Ranma's Chains were now assisting the fight.   
Violator reached out to try and block another attack, but when Ranma's   
cape wrapped itself around his arm, and pulled it aside, dislocating   
the bone, he fell back, having Ranma land on him, and proceed to rip   
off his flesh as a cat would its prey. It was then that Violator   
realized, he had no chance in hell of winning. Moments later, it was   
over, and Violator dissolved into the ground.  
Mousse shook his fist in the air and expressed his pleasure from   
atop the wall. He frowned when he realized he would have to do   
something about Ranma.  
"Whats going on?", Soun asked, groggily rubbing his eyes and   
comign out into the yard. It had apparently attracted the attention of   
the creature that had been inhabiting Ranma's mind and sent him running   
towards him. Soun yelped in surprise, but calmed as Ranma began to rub   
himself against Soun's legs.  
Mousse shook his head. "Might be a bit easier than I thought.",   
he said as he jumped off of the wall.  
  
The figure that had been silently watching from three rooftops   
away stared at the figure. *Amazing*, he thought to himself. He had   
heard of the Cat-fist before, but never had the pleasure of witnessing   
it. All he knew was that the technique was banned. He smiled under his   
old beard, his worn face adjusting to the sudden change in shape.   
Indeed, it had been years since he had used those muscles.  
Count Nicholas De Cogliostro jumped down from the rooftop of the   
building and began to walk. Until moment earlier, he had expected   
Violator to win, but smiled at the thought of a new spawn being able to   
best him on the first challenge. Unfortunately, he also knew of the   
other challenges that would come. There would certainly be an Angel, as   
well as other abominations that he himself had faced in the past.  
He made a mental note to talk to the boy again the next day.  
  
Ukyou sighed in relief as the airplane touched solid ground at   
the Tokyo International Airport. She watched intently out the window   
while she waited for the plane to make a complete stop. It was now past   
Ten at night, too late to worry about going to Nerima. She would have   
to find a hotel for the night, and leave the next day.  
Her mind reeled with possible outcomes of the next day. She would   
walk right up to her old friends and say, 'Hey, whats up. Sorry for   
going away for six years, but can ya blame me?'. She frowned inwardly.   
Of course they would blame her. But this was something she had to do,   
too many demons had manifested themselves in her closet, and it was   
time to excorcise some of them. She would leave on a morning train,   
probably arriving in Nerima around ten in the morning, and set out for   
a place she knew someone would still be. Her old restaurant. She could   
envision the route she'd use in her mind. Get off of the train, head   
down Kasakami street, take a left on Mirasako, and head straight until   
she reached her restaurant.  
Even though the appointed time wasn't until at least a good   
nights sleep away, she felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering   
about. She tried her best to mentally spray them with some repellant,   
but they remained, still strong and moving.  
She glanced at her watch just as the plane came to a complete   
stop. She removed her seatbelt and prepared to get up, grabbing her   
carry-on luggage as she watched the stairs extend to the entrance   
outside.  
Ukyou sighed in anticipation. *Soon*, she told herself. *Soon.*  



	7. Chapter Six: Neko-Spawn

Chapter 6: Neko-Spawn  
  
  
Ranma silently prowled along the inner hallways of the bottom   
floor of the Tendo Dojo. It had been a full hour since he had made   
use of the Cat-fist, and he had since been unable to recover his   
former self. Visibly bored in the feline sense, Ranma began to play   
with his chains as if they were nothing more than a tail as Soun   
sighed, watching.  
He managed a brief look outside, and noticed that Mousse had   
since removed himself from the porch overlooking the koi pond, for   
some higher ground. He was on the roof.  
Soun couldn't blame him, really. Ranma would hiss and yowl   
whenever he would come near, but it didn't seem as if he wanted to   
hurt him, as long as he kept away. Soun, on the other hand was given   
the royal treatment. Ranma would rub against his leg and make mock   
purring noises. He let his mind wander for a few moments before he   
snapped back into reality. Something would have to be done about   
Ranma.  
Soun recalled hearing the story of what had happened from   
Mousse, of the demon that he never saw engaging in combat with Ranma.   
How Ranma almost lost until he thought to enable the cat-fist. How   
the so-called 'Neko-Spawn' had ripped the being to pieces and then   
proceeded to preen himself. Soun sighed for a moment. He would have   
to stay awake until he could figure out what to do with Ranma. If he   
fell asleep, there would be a great chance that Ranma would leave,   
and wreak havoc around Nerima.  
Soun got up as he decided. Before, triggering Ranma's curse   
would break him out of the trance state. Maybe the shock of cold   
water would bring him back. And if that didn't work, he may have to   
use a last resort. Akane.  
Ranma gave Soun a detached look as he got up to go into the   
kitchen. A brief sound of running water, and a quick return to the   
tea room, and Soun had backed Ranma into a corner. Ranma watched the   
object in Soun's hands intently, knowing full well what it was.  
Ranma didn't wait any longer. He lashed out, using a chain to   
knock the bucket clean out of Soun's hand and onto the floor. All   
that was left was a stunned looking Soun, holding one empty hand in   
the air.  
"I don't think he wants to get wet.", Mousse's voice came   
from outside.  
Soun frowned for a moment, and looked towards the source.   
Mousse was poking his head down from the roof and watching with an   
amused look on his face. Ranma stopped his preening long enough to   
his at the man, but then continued.  
"I guess that won't work eh? I'll have to try a different   
approach."  
Mousse shook his head, "Not a good idea. There is the   
possibility that it may work, but theres also the possiblity that it   
may not. And if you get him wet, he may not be happy."  
Soun looked at Ranma, who was now circling the same spot   
several times. A feline instinct that strangely seemed to fit Ranma.  
"I suppose you're right. But the only other thing that   
managed to break him out of the Cat-fist was--"  
"I don't think Ranma would appreciate that very much."  
"I know. I only want to use it as a last resort."  
"Still, there has to be some way. Maybe if you talk to   
the 'cat'. Maybe Ranma will come out."  
Soun shook his head, "I doubt it."  
Mousse closed his eyes for a moment and thought. "What about   
the others?"  
"Eh?"  
"Well, if Akane could bring him out, what about Nabiki? Even   
Kasumi?"  
Soun blinked and pondered the suggestion. In all theory, he   
could call up Nabiki or Kasumi and get them to have a go at bringing   
Ranma out of his trance. After all, if Akane could do it, what about   
the other Tendo Sisters? Even Kinami? Maybe it was just a female   
presence that would break him out of his trance.  
Soun glanced at the time and hesitated for a moment. Then he   
decided the situation was an emergency and proceeded to pick the   
phone up and dial.  
  
Nabiki's eyes shot wide as the phone next to her bed rang.   
There were two phones in the restaurant, one downstairs and one in   
her room, right now, she wanted to destroy the latter.  
She picked up the phone and groggily answered. "Hello?"  
"Nabiki? Dear, I think you should get to the dojo."  
"What? Why?", NAbiki glanced at the time. It wasn't as late   
as she had thought. "It's 11:30!"  
"Something happened to Ranma, and I think you may be able to   
help. Possibly even Kasumi."  
"Wait. Whats wrong?"  
"Its hard to explain, dear. But the gist of it is that he's   
gone into the Cat-fist trance."  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
A distinct thump was heard from another room and an angry   
voice yelled out, "Nabiki! I was almost asleep!"  
"How?", she asked her father, temporarily ignoring the sounds   
coming from the adjacent room.  
"I'll explain it all later, but you need to get here. Bring   
Kinami, maybe she can help."  
"Fine, call Kasumi and get her to bring Tofu."  
"Of course, maybe he can help."  
"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Hurry."  
"Alright, bye."  
And with that, she hung up the phone. She got up to face an   
angry looking Kinami at her door.  
"What was that all about?"  
Nabiki frowned. "We've got a problem."  
"What now?"  
"Ranma has turned into a cat."  
"Again with the curses?!"  
Nabiki laughed and shook her head. "Just come with me and   
you'll see."  
  
Tofu nearly jumped out of his shoes when the phone rang. He   
was usually up till around this time, but had not expected the phone   
to ring this late. He frantically picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Ahh, Tofu. Is Kasumi awake?"  
"Oh, hello father. She went to bed about ten minutes ago.   
Why?"  
"Its hard to explain. But I can explain it all when you both   
get here."  
"Can you tell me anything now?"  
"Not without causing some problems. Just get over here and   
I'll explain it to you both."  
"Okay, I suppose.", Tofu replied, unsure of the problem, but   
acknowledging the weight of it.  
"Thank you, Tofu. Come quick."  
"Alright, see you soon."  
Tofu hung the phone up and stood. He turned around to walk   
into the bedroom of he and his wife and proceeded to wake her up. She   
opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Whats wrong?", she asked asfter seeing the look on her   
husbands face.  
"I don't know. Your father just called, theres something   
wrong, and he needs us at the dojo.""Oh my. Both of us?"  
"Yes."  
"I wonder if Nabiki and Akane are going to be there too."  
"Only one way to find out.", he smiled, helping his wife out   
of bed.  
Kasumi gave Tofu a quick peck on the cheek and began to dress   
herself. Tofu smiled and left in search of his shoes.  
  
"They're on their way now.", Soun directed outside.  
"How long before they get here?"  
"Not long. A few minutes. Nabiki will probably get here   
first."  
"Well, I'll meet them outside."  
Soun nodded. "Of course. But you'll have to help me explain   
Ranma to Tofu and Kasumi."  
Mousse nodded. "After seeing me, they'll accept it without   
much question."  
Mousse perked up and listened closely. He looked at Soun and   
said, "Someones here."  
"How can you tell?"  
"I can hear a car."  
"Oh."  
And sure enough, Nabiki walked through the front entrance of   
the dojo, followed by Kinami.  
"Boy you guys were quick. Took us an hour and a half to walk   
home."  
Kinami shrieked in surprise and then glared at Mousse. "Do   
you _HAVE_ to do that?", she asked, shaking her fist.  
Mousse shrugged. "Why are you so jumpy?"  
Nabiki shook her head and began to focus. "Where is he?"  
Mousse thumbed towards the dojo, and Nabiki walked on. Kinami   
stuck around with Mousse, with a look of pure confusion.  
"Whats going on now?"  
"Eh?", Mousse asked.  
"Well, Nabiki told me Ranma turned into a cat. I thought he   
turned into a girl."  
"He does... err... did.. But he could also turn into a cat."  
"And how, pray tell does that happen?"  
Mousse shrugged. "Not sure. He's scared to death of 'em.   
Whenever he's too close to one, his mind pops and turns into one."  
"So now theres a cat walking around that used to be Ranma?"  
"Well, not quite. Theres a Ranma walking around, that thinks   
hes a cat, that used to be, and still is, Ranma... In a way..."  
Kinami shook her head. "I _DON'T_ want to hear anymore."  
"Oh my.", a familiar voice was heard from the gate. Kasumi   
stood there shocked for a moment, and then smiled.  
"Oh, hey Kasumi.", Kinami greeted.  
"Hello Kinami, how was the advice I gave you?"  
"Well, it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, but thanks   
anyways."  
"Oh hello Kinami, how are---", Tofu began, then he spotted   
Mousse.  
"Uhh.. Hi, you two."  
Kasumi nodded and greeted Mousse warnheartedly, as Tofu   
yelped and fainted promptly.  
"Uhh, Dr. Tofu, you okay?", Kinami asked, approaching the   
unconscious form.  
"Oh I'm fine, Betty.", he replied.  
"Betty?"  
Tofu blinked for a moment, then looked up at Kinami. "Oh", he   
said, "I'm sorry Kinami, I just imagined something.", he laughed as   
he got up, "My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I thought I saw Mou-  
-"  
Mousse smiled and waved at Tofu as he prompty yelped and lost   
consciousness, a second time.  
"I hope this isn't going to happen every time he wakes up."  
Kasumi looked down at her husband for a second and sighed. "I   
suppose we should get him inside."  
"Kinami, give me a hand here please", Mousse asked as he   
grabbed Doctor Tofu's arm and hoisted it over his shoulders. Kinami   
did the same.  
"So Mousse, I suppose you didn't die after all.", Kasumi   
pointed out.  
Mousse shook his head. "No. I survived. It was hard, but I   
managed."  
"What about Ranma?", she asked as if it were as simple a   
question as "Would you like some tea?"  
"He.. uhh.. Well..."  
"He's dead.", Kinami interupted.  
"Boy you're blunt."  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
Mousse smiled and shook his head. "Kasumi, Ranma died five   
years ago. Seriously, but--"  
Kasumi just kept walking, never losing her smile as she   
interupted. "So he is dead."  
"Not quite", Nabiki said at the door.  
"Oh, hello Nabiki.", Kasumi greeted her sister.  
Nabiki managed a smile as she hugged her sister. She was   
quick to help bring Doctor Tofu inside.  
Once inside, Mousse tried to take it easy. Ranma already knew   
that he was inside, as he could tell from the hissing, however right   
now was not a time he wanted to spend outside. He helped put Doctor   
Tofu on the ground near the stairs and then backed towards the wall.   
Kasumi let her smile drop for a moment as Ranma cautiously walked   
into the room.  
"Oh my.", she exclaimed, visibly shocked.  
"Mrowr...", was Ranma's answer, although it was directed more   
towards Mousse than Kasumi.  
Doctor Tofu chose this moment to wake up. Not noticing   
Mousse, but instead looking at the mass of chains and red cloth   
slowly approaching his wife, his male instinct went into play and   
jumped to action. He quickly wedged himself between the creature and   
his wife, taking up a defensive stance.  
"Get back Kasumi!", he yelled, ready to defend if the   
creature would attack.  
Ranma simply looked up at Tofu casually. Tofu was still   
holding up a defensive stance when Ranma stopped his hissing and   
began to preen himself. Tofu then dropped his stance, and began to   
feel dizzy again.  
"Doctor Tofu?", Soun asked.  
Still dizzy, he managed to answer. "Eh?"  
"I believe you know Ranma.", he said, motioning towards the   
creature preening itself.  
Tofu couldn't take any more of it. He hit the ground, hard.  
  
Dreams.  
No. Not dreams. Nightmares.  
Nightmares of things long past. Nightmares of pain and   
misery, in remembrance of his life.  
Nightmares of Ranma. Nightmares of Mousse. Nightmares of the   
entire Kenoru ordeal.  
Further back.  
Nightmares of past mistakes. Of family secrets and mysterious   
ailments.  
Nightmares of the truth. His truth.  
A vision. A vision that takes the pain away. A face. A   
beautiful face. Kasumi.  
The Nightmare turns lighter.  
Not for long. Kenoru returns. Kasumi's smile fades into an   
evil grin.  
It's not Kasumi. It's Kenoru.  
He's saying something...  
  
"Tofu!", Soun yelled, trying drastically to wake him up.  
Slowly, one eye opens, and a gasp escapes from Tofu's lips.  
"What?", he asked, rubbing the back of his head. After he   
noticed his glasses sitting on the table beside him, he picked them   
up and returned them to their normal position on his nose.  
"Thank goodness you're awake!"  
"You aren't going to faint again, are you?", Nabiki asked.  
Tofu shook his head. No longer dizzy, that was for sure. It   
took him a moment to realize what had caused him to faint earlier.   
After he had, a lightheaded feeling, and he was finally in control of   
the situation.  
"I'm fine.", he said. "Ranma and Mousse are alive then?"  
"I am.", Mousse said from the oposite side of the room.  
"Ranma... Well, thats a bit iffy..", Kinami continued.  
"Iffy? What do you mean?"  
"Well, right now he's not Ranma. He's Spawn, the wonder-  
cat.", Kinami quipped.  
"Spawn? Wha?", he asked, watching Kasumi stroke the creatures   
head.  
"It's hard to explain Tofu, but he did die, and has just   
returned. Not," Soun glanced at the time, "Twenty-four hours ago."  
"But, how?"  
"We still aren't %100 sure, but apparently, he's been   
recruited by some demon god named Malebolgia to be a warrior in some   
kind of demon army.", Nabiki continued.  
"Yup. That creepy old guy in the trenchcoat told us.", Kinami   
informed him.  
"Creepy old guy?"  
"Yeah, he called himself Saint Nicholas De Clockiolo or   
something."  
Nabiki shook her head, "It was Count Nicholas De Cogliostro."  
Kinami shrugged, "Whatever."  
Tofu still couldn't grasp the notion, but decided to play   
along. "How did he get like this?"  
"That was kinda my fault.", Mousse spoke up, "He was fighting   
some demon thing and would've lost if I hadn't thrown a cat at him."  
"But now we've got a bigger problem. Getting him back to   
normal!", Nabiki interupted.  
Mousse shrugged, "Either that or he be the one ripped to   
shreds!"  
Tofu shook his head again. There was no time to get dizzy, he   
was needed for something important. "Have you tried triggering his   
curse?"  
"Well", Soun interupted, "He no longer has his curse."  
"What about Akane?"  
Nearly everyone except Kasumi shook their heads. Soun spoke   
up, "Not an option. He doesn't want her to know he's back yet."  
"Were there any other known methods of retrieving him from   
the technique?"  
"Not that we know of."  
"Wait. There is someone who would know.", Nabiki said.  
"Who?"  
Nabiki smiled and looked straight into her fathers   
eyes. "Genma."  
Soun was about to dismiss the idea when he thought. Genma had   
trained with Ranma for six years after his learning the cat-fist, and   
he would certainly know how to get him out of it. However, contacting   
him would be a problem.  
"Can we call him?"  
Soun nodded. "Yes, but theres no guarantee he would be there.   
Nodoka might, but I doubt he would be."  
"Why's that?"  
"He's always going on training trips, remember."  
"Oh yeah. Call now, maybe we'll get lucky."  
Soun nodded as he reached for the phone and began to dial. He   
waited a few moments, and was beginning to look disheartened when he   
heard a groggy answer.  
"Hello?", Nodoka answered.  
"Nodoka? Its Soun, how are you?"  
"Soun?", she answered, "It's 12:30! What do you want?"  
"Ahh, well.. That is...", he kept saying until Nabiki took   
the phone from him.  
"Mrs. Saotome? We need your husbands help. Is he in?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. But he's sleeping. In panda   
form, and you know how hard he is to wake."  
"Its a bit of an emergency."  
"Okay, hold on a minute."  
Nabiki held for a moment as she heard a few sounds in the   
background. A muffled growl, some footsteps a splashing noise and a   
muffled yell. A minute later, another groggy voice was on the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Mr. Saotome. It's Nabiki."  
"Do you know how late it is child?!", he yelled. Nabiki   
smirked as she heard a distinct smack. "Ow!"  
"Its an emergency."  
"What kind?"  
"Well, we've got someone here that was trained in the same   
method that Ranma was."  
A moment of silence on the other end of the phone went   
by. "The Cat-fist?"  
"Yes. This person is under the influence of the cat fist, but   
he doesn't have a Jusenkyo curse. I was wondering, before the curse   
how did he come back to normal?"  
"Well, he did go under the influence of the training a number   
of times before he was cursed, and it was always harder to bring him   
out. What you do is this..."  
Nabiki nodded and commited Genma's suggestion to memory,   
giving a dirty look at it, she continued. "Is that the only way?"  
Genma stood silent for a minute. "Well, there is another way,   
but you may not want to do it."  
"Whats that?"  
"Ever had the hiccups?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"You know the methods of getting rid of them, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, thats definately not something you want to do. I   
brought him out of the Cat-fist once, but not before getting beaten   
to a pulp."  
"Ahh."  
"Mind if I ask a question?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Who is it?"  
"Eh?"  
"Who's under the cat-fist right now. Who?"  
"Its just a friend of ours."  
"Would I know him?"  
"You might." Nabiki definately didn't like the direction the   
conversation was going.  
"Should Nodoka, Ranko and I head over there? If we leave   
tomorrow morning, we'd be there in an hour. You know, in case the   
methods don't work."  
"Well, I don't think--"  
"Good, we'll be there tomorrow morning!"  
"It would be a good-- Wha?", Nabiki continued, but stopped   
upon hearing that Genma had hung up.  
"Whats the matter?", Soun asked.  
"They're going to be here tomorrow morning."  
"What? Couldn't you stop them?"  
"You try and stop him when he wants something!"  
"So, what did he say to do?"  
"Well, there were two suggestions. Both of them sound   
dangerous."  
"To whom?"  
"Well, the first one might not be so dangerous to us, but to   
the one who has to be in the romo with Ranma, definately."  
"Eh?"  
"Hold on. I'll be right back, Mousse, Kinami, come with me."  
  
A few minutes later, Kinami and Nabiki returned. A slight   
commotion coming from outside.  
"I suggest we get everyone out of the room, except Ranma."  
Ranma was already tensing up, as if he could sense something   
wrong.  
Everyone oblidged and stepped out into the yard, shutting the   
door behind them. Nabiki and Kinami walked outside and took places by   
the windows. She nodded towards Mousse.  
In a split second, Mousse had manged to deposit three vicious   
dogs in the front door of the home, and slipped out again, locking   
the door. Sounds of barking, yowling and screeching were heard from   
outside, but Ranma had knocked the lights out somehow, and the group   
was unable to see what was happening. A moment later, three dogs went   
running out of the window, and down the street, yelping as they went.   
A quick glance inside at Ranma, who was now preening himself again   
left Nabiki seriously disheartened.  
"Okay," she said. "Time for plan B."  
"Plan B?", Mousse asked.  
"Heres what we do.", she said, motioning Kinami and Mousse   
together and giving them a quick talk.  
A few minutes later, Mousse had managed to slip into the   
window of Nabiki's bedroom, and donned the mask he had been wearing   
for the past several years. The mask felt strange on his face, even   
though he was used to it. But after having his change of heart   
earlier, he had decided not to wear it any longer.  
He slipped down the stairs silently, walking more on the wall   
than the stairs themselves, making sure not to create as much as a   
creaking noise. He had slipped into the entrance room of the home   
when he noticed Ranma paying close attention to the window.  
Kinami was there, tracing her finger along the opposite side   
of the window, attracting Ranma's attention as he playfully batted   
the window with his 'paw'. This would give Mousse the time he needed   
to put the plan into effect. He slipped into the kitchen and began to   
set up the system. Soun would have been sued to property damage by   
now, so he could do it with a clear conscience. It took him thirty   
seconds to set it up, and he was about to leave when he heard a   
frantic rapping at the window. It was Kinami pointing towards him.   
After another moment, he realized she wasn't pointing at him, but   
behind him. Slowly he turned around to see a hissing Ranma   
approaching him.  
As he backed away from the creature, he heard another frantic   
rapping, but his heart was pounding faster now. The idea of being   
ripped to shreds didn't exactly appeal to him as he backed further   
away. Another frantic rap at the window and Mousse felt something   
strange happen.  
First thing he noticed was broken glass fall around around   
him, then he noticed everything around him dissappear, literally.   
Last thing he noticed was a pond hurdling towards him at monster   
speeds. Then he lost consciousness.  
  
"Oh my god.", was the first thing he heard after waking up.   
Kinami was standing over him mouth agape.  
"Mousse? Is that you?", she asked.  
"Of course its me. Damn! I should've remembered the trap!",   
was his answer, although it came out more as a "Quack Quack Quack..   
QUACK!" Than anything else.  
"Its true. Oh my god its true!", she yelled. She picked   
Mousse up and prodded him around, recieving several angry quacks.  
A moment later, Kasumi returned with a pot of hot water, and   
poured it on him. She smiled and just walked away.  
"There, you happy now? Damn trap. Oh well, lets try again."  
"No need.", a voice came from the patio door.  
Mousse spun around and looked at the standing figure of   
Ranma, who has just apparently come out of 'Cat-fist mode'.  
"You came out? How?"  
"Well, you literally scared the hell out of me.", he   
laughed. "I remember stalking you in the kitchen, and I was about to   
attack when the next thing I knew you literally flew out the window   
and into the koi pond."  
"Uhhh."  
"I'm still not sure if you just scared me, or made me laugh   
so hard it hurt."  
"Oh.. great. Glad to help.", Mousse said flatly.  
"This Jusenkyo thing _IS_ real?", Kinami shouted.  
"Yes it is. Feel glad you witnessed my transformation, its   
the last time."  
"Mousse.", Ranma shouted from the patio, amongst the growing   
crowd walking towards him.  
As Mousse turned towards him, he could make out the growing   
facial expression of a smile under his cowl.  
"Thanks.", he said.  
  
  
There.. Chapter Six.. Seven is half-done and will be ready   
for pre-reading soon.. It's called 'Dilemma of the Blunt Edge'...   
Also, I would like to inform you (for all of you who have been   
bugging me about it), I'm doing a chapter (possibly chapter 8 or 9)   
featuring nothing but Shampoo and her exploits in San Fransisco, and   
Angela will be making an appearence very soon...  
  
  
  
-------------------------   
| The TydRipper | "One World, One Web, One   
| | Program". This is a Microsoft   
| Master of the Tides, | promotional ad. "Ein Volk, Ein   
| Keeper of the Old Way,| Reich, Ein Fuhrer". This is Adolf   
| Writer of the Fanfic, | Hitler. Similarities?   
| Baka to the end... |   
------------------------- watcheroftides@hotmail.com   
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? Email Me.   
  
~ The TydRipper   
  
Whose Many projects include:   
  
http://westwood.fortunecity.com/versace/189/ - Tyd's Fanfic Emporium   
http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/suikoden/783 - Rysing Tyd's Audioplays   
http://members.xoom.com/cultureshock - My brothers old page.   
http://members.xoom.com/nrlmeltdown - Team: Neural Meltdown, again, my Bro's.   
  
[I walk along the avenue   
I never thought I'd meet a girl like you   
with Auburn hair and tormy eyes   
the kind of eyes that hypnotize me through   
and I ran I ran so far away   
I just ran, I ran all night and day   
I couldn't get away] - I Ran - Flock of Seagulls   
  



	8. Chapter Seven: Dilemma of the Golden Edg...

  
Kinami sighed as she stepped into the car. All was right now.   
Ranma was no longer a cat, two more people learned of Ranma's secret,   
and it was late. Nabiki got into the car and turned the key.  
Kinami smiled and waved goodbye to the small collection of people   
that had gathered at the gates of the Tendo home. Kasumi and Tofu were   
there, just about to leave. Ranma, Soun and Mousse were speaking to   
them. The only ones to wave back were Kasumi and Mousse. Kinami sighed   
again.  
A soft laugh escaped the Nabiki's lips. She turned to see an   
amused smile on her friends face.  
"What?"  
Nabiki shook her head, visibly amused. "You like him."  
A blush soon consumed Kinami's face. "No I don't. He's just... A   
nice guy."  
"Even though he was going to kill us?"  
Kinami lost the blush in order to argue. "That wasn't him! You   
even said so yourself earlier! That was not Mousse!"  
Nabiki smiled and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Gotcha."  
Kinami's blush grew again. "I.. Uhh.. It doesn't matter anyways,   
I've got Genken."  
Nabiki laughed out loud. "That freak? Are you kidding me? I   
thought you called it quits with him!"  
"Well, I was going to...", she put on a mock smile, "But then he   
promised--"  
"Promised that he wouldn't do it again, right?", Nabiki finished.  
Kinami looked at her friend and nodded. She knew what was going   
to come next.  
"Look, jerks like that don't keep those kind of promises. Goddamn   
it Kinami! You're a better fighter than he is, and you still let him   
wipe the floor with you!"  
"But I lo--"  
"No, you don't. He just makes you think you do. Listen to me   
Kinami, people like that don't change easily. How many times has he   
promised you the same thing?"  
"Well--"  
"Countless times. What makes you think this time is any   
different?"  
"He promised!"  
"He always promises. I'm telling you Kinami, I can only help you   
so much. But you've got to take the first step!"  
"I--"  
"Oh my god.", Nabiki gasped as they pulled up to the restaurant.  
"What?"  
Nabiki could only answer by pointing out the window, at the front   
door of the restaurant. Standing in front of the restaurant, looking   
seriously annoyed and randomly banging on the door was the man they   
were talking about. It was Genken.  
  
"Genken? What's wrong?", Kinami asked, stepping up to her   
boyfriend.  
"Kinami? What the hell? I thought you were inside...", he began,   
suspiciously eyeing Nabiki.  
"I'll be inside", Nabiki said, opening the door.  
Genken watched until she opened the door and closed it, then a   
few seconds later began to speak to his girlfriend again.  
"Where the hell were you?", he asked.  
Kinami answered defensively. "We were at a friends place."  
"Which friend? Do I know them?"  
"Nabiki's fathers house."  
"What were you doing there?"  
"Look, Genken, I don't see--"  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?"  
"An old friend of Nabiki's needed help!", she shot back   
defensively.  
"I thought you said you were at her father house!"  
"We were, thats where--"  
"No!", he interupted, "Something fishy is going on here. You're   
lying to me, aren't you?"  
"No, Genken, I--"  
"AREN'T YOU?!"  
"NO!"  
"What the hell? After all I've done for you, you treat me like   
this? Don't you know your place, girl?"  
"Genken, I was only--"  
"SHUTUP!", he said, lashing out to hit her. Kinami dodged easily,   
which left Genken a little more than mad.  
"Genken, I didn't--"  
"SHUTUP BITCH! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!", he punched again, this time   
connecting with her side, sending her bending over. He then proceeded   
to pound her several times in the shoulder.  
"Genken!", Kinami cried, "Stop it! I didn't--"  
"Shutup I said!", then he stopped hitting her. "Goddamn it! See   
what you make me do? If you'd just be more truthful, this wouldn't   
happen!"  
Choking between sobs, she tried to continue, "I was telling the   
tru--"  
"Don't lie anymore!", he snapped, "It'll only make things worse."  
Kinami could only sob. It was at this moment that Nabiki could   
stand it no longer. She burst out of the restaurant and started to   
yell.  
"Get the hell out of her Genken, before I call the police!"  
Genken snapped back at her, "You don't want to mess with me,   
girl... This is a private matter!"  
"I've messed with people worse than you and come out on top!"  
Genken laughed, "I'd like to see that happen with me, bitch."  
"Get the hell out of here Genken. I'm warning you--"  
Genken jumped towards her, "No, I'm warning YOU, bitch. You don't   
want to mess with me. I'll shoot you in the fucking head and leave you   
to...", he stopped and laughed for a moment, "Damn, bitch. You're not   
even worth it.", he turned towards Kinami, "I'll be back tomorrow. Be   
ready.", and with that said, he left.  
Nabiki waited for him to leave her sight, and then proceeded to   
help Kinami up from the sobbing mess she was in on the ground.  
"See what I mean, Kinami?", she pleaded.  
"It's my fault, I--"  
"You what? You lied? You told him the truth, Kinami. He doesn't   
trust you, he hits you. I'm willing to bet anything he thinks you're   
screwing around on him!"  
"I'm not."  
"I know you're not. If you're not with him, you're with me. He's   
a monster, Kinami. He may not look it, but he is a MONSTER."  
"Nabiki, I can't deal with it."  
"You could have dodged those punches easily. The only reason I   
didn't come out earlier is because I thought you would have stood up   
for yourself. He needs to be taught a lesson. And if you don't do it,   
I'm going to get someone who--"  
"NO!", she screamed. "I'll take care of it myself. Mousse doesn't   
need to know about it!"  
Nabiki stood silent for a minute before continuing. "Kinami.   
Mousse will know about it. I'm not going to tell him, but he will know.   
And so will Ranma."  
Kinami looked her friend in the eye as she helped her inside the   
Restaurant. "Genken has something coming to him. He deserves it."  
"I said I'll take care of him myself."  
"Whatever, lets just take care of that shoulder okay?"  
Kinami looked at her friend and nodded.  
  
"What?! They're WHAT?!", Ranma asked.  
Mousse chuckled. "I suppose we should have told you right away.   
They'll probably be here around 7:00..."  
"But, what about me?!"  
"They doesn't know about you yet, Ranma", Soun informed him. "But   
it will be hard to hide."  
"My parents are coming here. They'll be here in..", he glanced at   
the time, "Thirty minutes, and you choose _NOW_ to tell me?"  
"Well, we never really thought about it last night after you   
'came back'..."  
"But thirty minutes?"  
"Well, we could prepare. It _IS_ daytime, so you will be a bit   
harder to hide, especially to a martial artist like your father."  
"I could go out again...", Ranma suggested.  
"I wouldn't do that. It was enough of a risk for you to go out   
yesterday, which was a business day. There weren't many people out on   
the streets. But today is a bad idea."  
"So what am I supposed to do? Go up to my parents and say 'Hi'?"  
"Why not?", Mousse suggested.  
"Eh?"  
"Why not? They don't have to know its you. We could just say your   
an old friend of mine."  
"And what about when they ask about you?"  
"Well, I don't have any problem with them knowing I'm alive."  
"But what if they ask about me?"  
"We tell them the truth. Ranma Saotome died five years ago at the   
hands of Kenoru."  
"But--"  
"Just relax. I'll just say your a friend of mine from China, the   
custom is for religious purposes. They won't question it."  
"But my voice..."  
"You his from your mother in plain sight, Ranma. Your father   
notices crap."  
"Yes, and his sister never met him before, so--"  
"Whoa!", Mousse interupted. "Sister?"  
"Yeah. Apparently I've got one now."  
Mousse shook his head, "Wow. Complications up the wazoo."  
"Anyways, lets prepare. Umm, won't Ranma need a name?"  
"Good point. Uhh. Wonton?"  
"I'm not a dog-man."  
"Oh right. How about a Joketsuzoku name, it would make the story   
more believable."  
Ranma shrugged. "I guess, as long as its nothing to do with   
cosmetics."  
Mousse laughed. "Believe it or not, thats not intentional."  
"Oh sure, with names like Cologne, Shampoo, Perfume, Lotion and   
Mousse I'm supposed to believe that?"  
"Okay, fine. Lets scratch that idea."  
"Look, just call me Hiruken, and we'll leave it at that."  
Mousse shrugged. "Okay."  
"Theres not going to be a class today, is there?"  
"No, but remember Akane said that they would stop by today   
sometime."  
"Yeah, god I hope its not until later. Otherwise I'll have to   
hide in plain sight as Hiruken."  
"Well, hopefully there won't be any surprises later on."  
"Hopefully."  
  
Ukyou couldn't believe her eyes. She had expected to go to the   
restaurant, and then slowly work her way back into the lives of her   
friends, but standing not three feet away from her in the crowded   
train, were the parents of Ranma Saotome.  
"Ukyou?", Genma asked, adjusted his glasses.  
Nodoka smiled and cradled a child in her arms. She looked to be   
about four years old, with red hair and alot of Ranma-like features.  
"H-hi Mr. Saotome... Mrs. Saotome...", she replied.  
"Well, I'll be!", Genma bellowed, "Ukyou's come back to Nerima!"  
Ukyou feigned a smile. This would be harder than she had   
originally planned. She decided to turn her attention to the child in   
Nodoka's arms.  
"Hello", she smiled, "And who might you be?"  
The child seemed shy for the most part, and hugged her mother   
tighter.  
Nodoka smiled and began to speak. "It's okay, Ranko. This is your   
Auntie Ukyou."  
Ranko managed a small smile and a very meek, "Hi." To Ukyou.  
Ukyou laughed. At least, as much as she could manage, and began   
to speak again. "Ranma's little sister?"  
Nodoka nodded, and then let her smile drop for a moment.  
"He must be proud.", Ukyou continued with a smile. This brought   
the attention of both parents directly on Ukyou. Genma stared at her,   
jaw to the floor.  
"What?", she asked.  
"Ukyou, you mean.. You don't know?", Genma asked.  
"Know what?", Ukyou did not like what was being implied.  
Nodoka tried her best to keep a straight face, and began to   
inform Ukyou of the events that had transpired five years earlier.  
Three stops later, Ukyou couldn't speak. She was too shocked.   
Ranma was dead, something she had never expected in a million years.   
And killed no less, by a martial artist.  
She shook her head. It wasn't possible. Ranma always survived. He   
would always find some way out. He couldn't be dead.  
Genma adjusted his glasses and continued, "I'm sorry, Ukyou. We   
thought you knew."  
Ukyou felt like running away. She had to. It wasn't right.  
She shot her head up and fixed a gaze on a spot on the train   
window. *No.*, she told herself. *I've come too far. Ranma's dead, but   
there were other reasons I was coming back. To make peace. To help run   
the restaurant alongside Nabiki, if such a thing was possible. I can't   
turn back now.*  
"I'm sorry. I should have stayed in contact. It's just...", she   
shook her head, choking back a tear. "I came back to make peace with   
Akane and the others."  
Genma managed to put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright   
Ukyou.", he said, caringly.  
  
The knock came rather suddenly, but not unexpected to the trained   
ears of those at the Tendo home.  
"Is it them?", Ranma asked, looking at the time. "They're a bit   
early."  
"I don't think so. They don't have a car, do they Mr. Tendo?",   
Mousse asked.  
Soun shook his head. "No."  
"Then its someone else."  
"AKANE?", Ranma asked.  
"No, her car sounds a little out of shape, this one sounds new."  
Soun stepped up to the door and peeked through the window.  
"What is _HE_ doing here?", Soun asked.  
"Who?"  
Soun opened the door.  
"Yes?", he asked.  
"Ahh, the honourable Soun Tendo. I come here seeking the answer   
to a question I have recently been fixated with."  
Ranma groaned quietly. He had expected Kuno to come looking for   
him after what had happened yesterday, but the timing was _WAY_ off.  
"I'll take care of it", Ranma said, stepping to the door. "What   
do you want, Kuno?"  
Kuno gazed deep into Ranma's eyes, seeming to be looking for   
something.  
"Then it is true.", he said. "Ranma Saotome has come back from   
the pits of hell."  
"So you finally believe me, now?"  
"Indeed.", he looked down. "I apologize for my past misdeeds   
against you. Although," he looked up again. "I wish to know the methods   
which have brought you back amongst the living."  
"Hey Kuno!", Mousse waved from inside the house.  
It took Kuno a moment to realize who was waving at him. His eyes   
widened, and jaw dropped. "Mousse as well? How have you done this,   
Saotome? Were you truly dead as thought, or were you merely   
masquerading?"  
Ranma shook his head. "If I explain, do you promise not to try   
and attack me again?"  
Kuno nodded, "After the events that transpired yesterday, I will   
have to agree."  
Ranma let Kuno in and took him to sit down in the tea room. Five   
minutes later, he had finished explaining what had happened.  
"So. You were truly dead.", Kuno lowered his gaze.  
Ranma could only nod.  
"It is unfortunate that I had realized my misdeeds only after you   
had perished. But it is even more unfortunate that you had perished at   
all.", he stood up, "You may include me in any plans to avenge your   
death. And I will provide the way of travel."  
All three of them perked up. "What?"  
Kuno nodded, "It is the least one can do to repay."  
All three of them smiled, "Are you serious?"  
"Yes. I will make the necessary preparations."  
Ranma was speechless. He knew Kuno could be nice when he wanted   
to, but this was too much. The only thing he could say was, "Thanks."  
Kuno nodded and smiled.  
  
Ukyou walked down the road, thinking. Even after having heard the   
horrible news of Ranma's death from his own father, she found it   
extremely hard to accept.  
Genma and Nodoka had offered to bring Ukyou with them while they   
went to the dojo. Genma had said somebody was having trouble with the   
Cat-Fist technique and wanted to go and help out.  
Ukyou scoffed as much as she could under the current   
circumstances. When did that old goat ever help with anything? During   
the course of his life, he made it almost a religion to complicate   
Ranma's life further. From Amazon Fiancees to the Cat-Fist, and several   
other instances. Even his curse. All Genma's fault.  
Ukyou shook her head. There was no point in placing blame on   
anyone but herself. He had been dead five years. Five years. She could   
have done something if she had still been around. Gone with Mousse,   
Shampoo and Ranma. Maybe at least Ranma would have survived if she had   
gone along. As it was, Shampoo only remained of the group.  
Ukyou thought a bit harder. She knew from what Genma had told her   
that a man named Kenoru was the man who killed Ranma. She could try and   
hunt down this man, and exact her revenge through her own methods.   
Kenoru probably wouldn't suspect her until the last moment, and by then   
it would be too late. If only she could--  
She stopped. Blinked twice and realized where she stood. She had   
unconsciously walked right into her restaurant, and found herself   
standing in the middle of the floor.  
  
Kinami looked confusedly at the woman who had just walked in. She   
carried a guitar case over one shoulder, and a fairly heavy pack on the   
other. It looked like she was ready to move in.  
"Can I help you?", Kinami asked. "We don't actually open for   
about 5 minutes."  
"Oh. Uhhh.. I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking about where I   
was going."  
Kinami nodded, "Oh thats fine. I guess I should have locked the   
door last night anyways."  
The woman gave a quick confused look and decided to sit at the   
table.  
"So, what can I get for you?", Kinami asked.  
"Well, actually... I'm looking for someone."  
"Oh? Well, you may have to wait a little while.. As I said, we   
don't open till seven, and the regulars show up about 15 past."  
"Well, Actually I'm looking for someone who I _THINK_ may still   
work here."  
Kinami thought for a moment. "Well... I'm the only worker, there   
was another guy a few months ago named Tarou, is he who you're looking   
for?"  
The woman blinked. "Panyhose Tarou?"  
Kinami nodded. "Funny name eh? Was he who you were looking for?"  
The woman shook her head. "Uhh, no... I'm looking for Nabiki   
Tendo."  
"OH!", she exclaimed, "Nabiki! Sure, she's probably still   
sleeping... We were up pretty late last night. I'll call her."  
"Great, I was worried she might have--"  
"NABIKI!!!!!!", she yelled at the top of her lungs. A moment   
later, a loud, audible thud was heard upstairs, and the woman was   
busily trying to stop the ringing in her ears.  
"Sorry, we don't have any way to communicate other than that."  
"I see.", she nodded.  
"So anyways, my names Kinami Yabui, Resident chef here at   
Ucchan's fine diner!", she bowed.  
"Uhhh... I'm Ucchan.", the woman replied.  
Not quite getting it, Kinami gave the woman a confused look.   
"Eh?"  
Ukyou managed a short laugh, temporarily forgetting what she had   
been told earlier, and was about to speak when an audible gasp was   
heard from the door leading to the stairs.  
  
Nabiki gasped. It was the only thing she could do for the time   
being. She had not expected Ukyou to show up now of all times, but   
there she was, sitting at the grill bar talking to Kinami.  
Nabiki thought she would be happy to see Ukyou again after so   
long, but she found herself becoming increasingly annoyed.  
"Great!", she shouted to nobody in particular, "Who next? Kirin?   
Prince Toma? How about Herb?"  
Ukyou remained visibly stunned by Nabiki's explosion, while   
Kinami just let her jaw drop to the floor.  
"Uhh, Nabs?", Kinami asked.  
Nabiki shook her head. "Sorry Ukyou, but since yesterday morning   
my life has been filled with reunions and surprises. You were kind of   
unexpected."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I got an interesting surprise when I   
arrived here. What kind of surprises did you get?"  
Kinami chose this moment to but in, "Oh, well, first these Yakuza   
freaks showed up and tried to extort more money out of Nabiki, then   
Ra--"  
Nabiki unnoticedly placed her hand over Kinami's mouth.   
"Nothing!", she shouted, recieving some teeth from Kinami.  
"What?", Ukyou asked.  
"I uhh..", Kinami continued. "Well... Uhhh... You see.. I   
uhh...."  
Nabiki shook her head. "It doesn't matter, what surprise did you   
get?"  
"Oh.", Ukyou looked towards the floor. "I found out about..   
Ranma.."  
"Whoa!", Nabiki yelled, "You mean you didn't know?"  
Ukyou shook her head. "No. I was in Africa for a few years, then   
I spent last year in Los Angeles."  
"America?", Kinami asked. "Is that anywhere near San Fransisco?"  
Ukyou nodded, "Not far. Why?"  
"Hey!", Kinami yelled, "What a coincidence! We're going there   
ourselves!"  
Ukyou smiled. "Vacation?"  
"No, we're helping Ra--", she began before getting cut off by   
Nabiki.  
"We're uhh... Helping.. uhh.."  
"Nabiki...", Ukyou frowned. "I know somethings up, you might as   
well tell me before I get it out of someone else."  
"I.. uhh..."  
"Whatever.", she turned towards Kinami. "You tell me."  
Kinami smiled and nodded. "We're helping out with avenging   
Ranma's death. A bunch of us martial artists are getting together to   
put this Kenoru guy out of commision."  
Ukyou looked confused. "You sound like you knew him."  
"Well, I've only known him a day, but I think I've got the basics   
sorted out."  
"Wow, you only knew him a day? And you're helping out?", Ukyou   
shook her head. "Count me in."  
An audible groan was heard from Nabiki, when the question came   
about. "Can you pay for yourself?"  
Ukyou smiled. "Yeah, no problem."  
Nabiki smiled and went about her work.  
"So who else is going to come along?"  
Kinami picked up the question really quick. "Well, theres me,   
Nabiki, Mr. Tendo, Mousse, Ranma, Ryouga might come, And now you..."  
Ukyou mentally tallied the names in her head when something   
clicked.  
"What?", she asked, noting the look on Nabiki's face like the   
proverbial cat had been let out of the bag.  
Kinami also noted what she had said, but assumed that she already   
knew Ranma had come back, but was just taking it very well.  
"Uhh...", she replied.  
"Mousse and Ranma?"  
"Uhhh... Well, Mousse never really died, Ukyou.", Nabiki replied.   
"We only found that out yesterday."  
"Ranma?"  
"Well... He did die, but something... Happened. Its really hard   
to explain."  
"Explain.", she said as she put her guitar case on the stool next   
to her.  
Nabiki noted the shape of the guitar case and immediately knew   
what was contained within, as she started to explain.  
A minute later, after a brief, but thourough explanation of the   
events of the day earlier, including the cat-fist the previous night,   
Ukyou stared at the wall, in complete shock.  
"Impossible.", she began.  
"Genma only thinks its someone else under the Cat-fist."  
Ukyou shook her head. "How is he?"  
"He's still Ranma, but he has become a bit... Distant."  
"How do you mean?"  
"It's too hard to explain, you'd have to see for yourself."  
"At the dojo?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you close the restaurant for the day?"  
Nabiki thought for a moment. She would go out of business soon if   
she didn't keep the restaurant going, but this was important. Kinami   
wouldn't stay behind either. She nodded.  
"Hey, I'm coming along too, right?", Kinami asked.  
Ukyou gave her a quick look. "Hows your shoulder?"  
"Eh?"  
"Your shoulder is injured, are you going to be okay to come with   
us?"  
Kinami blushed for a moment and then fixed her face. "Yes.", she   
said blankly. "I'll be fine."  
  
"SAOTOME!", Soun exclaimed.  
"TENDO!", Genma replied.  
The two men immediately hugged and proceeded walk into the house.   
Nodoka and Ranko soon followed.  
However, Genma and Nodoka both stopped dead in their tracks as   
son as they saw the two other occupants.  
The man in the mask gave a half-hearted, disinterested wave,   
while the other put a meek smile on his face and greeted the two.   
"Hello Mr. Saotome, Mrs. Saotome."  
"Mousse? Glory be, son! How.. Why... HOW?!"  
"Well, the long and short of the matter is that I survived."  
Genma adjusted his glasses and fixed them on the man standing   
next to Mousse. A Bit tall to be Ranma, he thought to himself, and   
continued with his next question.  
"So Ranma is..."  
Both of the men nodded. Mousse spoke. "Yes, he did die. I'm   
sorry."  
Genma shook his head. "No need to son, he died with honour."Mousse nodded.  
Genma laughed and proceeded to pat Mousse on the back roughly.   
"So, who's this?", he asked.  
"This is a friend of mine from China."  
"Glad to meet you, son.", Genma shook his hand. He pulled his   
face over towards Mousse and whispered something to him about his   
friends apparel.  
Mousse nodded. "Hiruken is from a neighbouring village. His   
people have strict laws about letting themselves be seen or heard   
outside of their homeland. So you won't hear him speak or see his face   
while he's here."  
Genma nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, its still nice to   
meet you, boy.", he turned back towards his wife. "Mousse, I'm sure you   
know Nodoka, and this here is Ranko."  
Mousse laughed. "The resemblance to Ranma's girl half is   
uncanny!"  
"You noticed it too, eh?", Genma laughed.  
"So," he continued. "Hiruken, are you the one who was under the   
Cat-Fist?"  
'Hiruken' nodded as a reply. Genma looked him over and smiled,   
"Nasty technique, isn't it? If I had known its side-effects, I never   
would have taught it to Ranma. Still, the Cat-fist got us out a quite a   
few nasty situations I'm not sure we would have survived otherwise."  
Soun smiled and invited his friend over to their usual seat by   
the Go board as Genma excused himself without another word. Leaving   
Nodoka and Mousse to talk.  
"So Mousse, how is Shampoo these days?", Nodoka asked.  
"Well, actually, Shampoo is in San Fransisco right now to the   
best of my knowledge. I haven't really spoken to her. She still thinks   
I'm dead."  
Nodoka 'tsked' and shook her her head. "Thats too bad. I was   
almost certain you two would have gotten together."  
Mousse nodded. "So was I at one time."  
Nodoka let a restless Ranko go from her arms to roam around the   
dojo for a little bit as she continued. "So, what have you been doing   
to keep yourself busy?"  
Mousse went wide-eyed for a moment and looked towards the floor.   
Trying his best to keep a straight face. "Oh, this and that."  
"Thats nice."  
"Who are you?", Ranko asked the masked man, seemingly unafraid.  
"Ranko, thats not nice.", her mother scolded her, "This nice man   
is Hiruken."  
Ranko smiled and extended her hand to shake. "I'm Ranko!"  
The costumed man nodded and extended his hand in reply. A smile   
was scarcely visible under his cowl.  
  
Ranma enjoyed it. He really did. Well, the introduction his   
sister had just given him, that is. Not the rest. It reminded him too   
much of his past where he was masquerading around as Ranko.  
Here he was, not only hising his identity in front of his Mother,   
but his Father and new sister as well.  
Well, his sister was hardly new. She was, after all, four years   
old. But from his viewpoint, she was _NEW_.  
After he had finished shaking hands, she smiled and looked into   
Ranma's eyes. "Want to play?", she asked.  
The surprising thing was, that Ranma actually _WANTED_ to. He   
wanted to be in close corners with his family as long as humanly   
possible. Maybe even longer.  
He nodded and proceeded to get up to go play with Ranko in the   
corner.  
"Ranko," her mother called, "Don't go far.", she said with a   
smile.  
Ranko nodded and pulled Ranma into the corner to play with a   
small assortment of toys that had been collected there specifically for   
the purpose of little Ranma & Ranko's amusement.  
Ranma then began to play with his four year old sister.  
  
"Will she be okay with him?", Nodoka whispered to Mousse.  
Mousse smiled and nodded. "Oh sure, he wouldn't hurt her any more   
than he'd hurt his own sister."  
Nodoka then continued to smile and nod. She wasn't one hundred   
percent sure the laws of his village pertaining to harming family, but   
it would have to do for the time being.  
The knock then interupted the conversation. Nodoka offered to get   
up and answer the door, but it opened by itself after a moment. Nabiki   
walked in and looked stunned for a moment to see Nodoka, then smiled.  
"Oh, hello Nabiki.", Nodoka greeted.  
"Hello Mrs. Saotome. How are you?"  
"Oh I'm fine. Do you have Ukyou with you?"  
Ukyou meekly walked in and smiled. "Hello again Mrs. Saotome."  
Nodoka smiled in return, "Hello again, Ukyou. It's nice to see   
you're smiling again."  
"Hey, Mrs. Saotome!", Kinami greeted.  
"Oh my, its just one big reunion here, isn't it? Hello Kinami!"  
Kinami walked into the room and proceeded to sit next to Mousse   
at the table, as everyone sat. Ukyou gave several detached looks in the   
direction of Ranko and 'Hiruken'. And then noticed Soun looking blankly   
at her.  
"Ukyou? Is that you?", Soun asked.  
Genma turned around and smiled, "Hey Ukyou, looks like you made   
it here after all!"  
Soun returned his look to Genma. "You knew she was here?"  
"Of course, we met her on the train. We were going to tell you,   
but we wanted to make it a surprise."  
"Well, it _WAS_ a surprise!"  
  
Ranma could only stare. The past day or so had been filled with   
Reunions and confrontations. But he had thought the last of the   
reunions until they arrived in San Fransisco had been done. He was   
wrong.  
From the looks he was getting from Ukyou, she knew who he was. He   
would have to talk to Nabiki about that afterwards. Even though he   
almost knew it was Kinami who had revealed it.  
The look he was getting from Ukyou was unsure. It could have been   
a look of shock, joy, adoration... He wasn't sure.  
He decided it would be best to get Ukyou away from his family   
before she revealed something he didn't want revealed.  
  
"Whats he still doing here?", Kinami asked.  
Mousse suddenly clicked in on the situation. Neither of them knew   
the situation that was happening right now.  
"Oh, Hiruken decided to stay for another day.", Mousse covered   
up, looking directly at Kinami. Nabiki caught on right away.  
"Oh, isn't he expected back today though?", she continued.  
They both got a confused look from Kinami. Ukyou, however was   
still totally intrigued in the man in the corner.  
"What are you guys--", Kinami began, then recieved the looks of   
warning from both of them. "Oh, right.", she continued.  
Mousse finally decided to say something about what he noticed the   
moment Kinami had walked into the room. "What happened to your   
shoulder?"  
Kinami looked down and replied, "I uhh.. Bashed it on the corner   
of a table when I tripped."  
Mousse didn't need the look from Nabiki, or even the sound of   
Kinami's voice to tell him she was lying. He knew it was impossible to   
hurt the back of ones shoulder while falling forward towards a table.   
And even still, she was good enough a martial artist to avoid hitting   
the table if necesary. Still, he decided not to push it until   
afterwards.  
"Hey Ukyou, long time!", he greeted the woman sitting across from   
him, who was still staring in Ranma's direction.  
Ukyou snapped back for a moment and smiled, "Oh sorry, hey   
Mousse. Hows it going?"  
"Oh fine.", he continued, then decided it was futile since Ukyou   
had gone back to staring at Ranma.  
"Umm... Hiruken, can I talk to you for a minute?", he asked the   
costumed man in the corner, then turned towards Ukyou. "You too. Excuse   
us, Mrs. Saotome. Kinami. Nabiki."  
After recieving a nod from the three of them, he brought his two   
friends into a parallel room.  
  
"Ranchan?", Ukyou asked.  
The costumed figure meekly nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Ucchan."  
The smile on Ukyou's face could not have grown wider. She wasted   
no time at all to take her friend and former fiance in a bear hug that   
would have put Genma out of commision.  
Mousse chuckled for a moment. "It's a good thing I brought you   
guys in here.", he began, "Ukyou, you've got to stop staring at him   
like he's the center of attention. We're having a hard enough time   
already trying to hide his identity, and with his parents here, its   
going to be even harder."  
Ukyou released her bear hug and meekly nodded. "I understand.",   
she replied.  
Ranma chose this moment to say something. "Ucchan, its good to   
see you again, but he's right. We're in a sticky situation right now,   
and what we need to do is make this inconspicuous as possible. I   
promise we'll have time to talk afterwards, but for now I've got to lay   
low."  
Ukyou nodded again. "Okay."  
"Now, get out there and mingle. Chat. Do all that girl stuff!",   
Mousse intructed her. He recieved a playful punch in the arm as she   
departed. "I want to talk with you after as well, Mousse!", she smiled,   
and then ran out into the living room.  
"So?", Ranma asked.  
"What?"  
"What do you think really happened to Kinami's shoulder?"  
"Oh. That.", Mousse replied. "I don't know. But I know you can't   
damage your shoulder that easily."  
"Obviously.. Nabiki seems to know something about it, should we   
ask her?"  
"Is it really any of our business?"  
"Well, she's hurt. And she's hiding that fact from us. Its safe   
to say she doesn't want us to know. But I still think somethings up."  
"Yes.", Mousse nodded, "Past experiences have led me to believe   
that more may happen if we don't find out whats wrong."  
"So, should we ask Nabiki?"  
"Theres no guarantee that she'd tell us."  
"A full on 'attack' of questions to Kinami would probably help   
her avoid the truth even more. We should work on it."  
"Yes. You can't talk, so I'll talk to Nabiki."  
"Agreed."  
  
Moments later, Ranma had returned to his place in the 'toy   
corner' with Ranko, Ukyou was engaging in a steamy conversation with   
Nodoka and Kinami, and Mousse had pulled Nabiki out of the way long   
enough to talk with her.  
"Nabiki, I've got yo ask you--"  
"I can't tell you."  
"What?"  
"Kinami made me promise I wouldn't tell you guys. You've got to   
guess."  
"I... Guess?"  
"Yep."  
Mousse shook his head. *At least she doesn't break promises   
straight out.*, he thought to himself.  
"Okay, start guessing.", Nabiki said.  
"Well, she's hurt. And I know its not from tripping and catching   
it on a table. Right?"  
Nabiki nodded.  
"Which leads me to believe that someone hurt her."  
Nabiki nodded.  
"Intentionally?"  
Nabiki nodded.  
"Someone I know?"  
Nabiki shook her head.  
"Was she attacked last night?"  
Nabiki nodded.  
"Mugged?"  
Nabiki shook her head.  
Mousse thought a bit harder. There were only a few more   
possibilites.  
"Does she have a boyfriend?"  
Nabiki nodded.  
Mousse felt something inside him break for a moment, but ignored   
it and continued. "Did he do it?"  
Nabiki placed her finger on her nose.  
"Damn.", he muttered. "Its not the first time either, is it?"  
"No."  
Mousse shook his head. It wasn't his place to but in like this,   
but something inside of him seemed to be pushing him to. "Can you give   
me any more details?"  
"She's had a boyfriend for about four months now. Genken...", she   
chuckled, "I still don't know his last name, and I doubt Kinami does   
either. But anyways, certain events that I'm not allowed to talk about   
have happened on and off, but without fail. The first was three months   
ago. She would come back from dates with a Black eye, a limp, one time   
she came home with blood soaked clothes. I thought she had finally   
broke it off with him about two weeks ago, because the incidents had   
stopped, and Kinami was becoming alot more energetic. But last night he   
showed up again."  
"What happened?"  
"I promised not to tell. But I can tell you this much. He's a   
martial artist. He thinks he shit-hot, but in truth, even Kinami could   
beat him. I've seen him fight before. Heck. Even Kuno could beat him. I   
don't mean this Kuno, I mean the old Kuno who studied Kendo."  
Mousse nodded in understanding. He knew the type, he had done in   
a few of them before. Paid to do so by the fathers of the 'victims' and   
in some cases, the 'victims' themselves. It was the only part of his   
job he enjoyed. Something quickly clicked in his mind after the mention   
of Kuno that he had forgotten to tell Nabiki earlier.  
"By the way. Looks like you won't have to worry about paying for   
us to get to San Fransisco..."  
"Eh?"  
"Kuno's flying us there."  
Nabiki smiled and did an inward 'Yes!' as she continued.  
"So, can you do anything about Genken?"  
Mousse nodded. "I can. I won't kill him, but I'll certainly make   
him think twice before messing with Kinami again."  
Nabiki smiled and gave a thank-you hug to Mousse, and then   
continued her way back into the tea room.  
Mousse stood at the door for a moment looking at the sky, before   
deciding to go back inside.  
  
Wow.. I didn't know it would be this long.. Originally, I had   
planned to have the dillema cleared up by the end of this chapter, but   
it looks like I'll have to spread it over to the next as well...   
Amazing, eh?  
Anyways, I've amptly called this Chapter 'Dilemma of the Golden   
Edge Part 1', and the continuation will be in the next chapter.  
Until the next chapter then, I bid you adeiu. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Dilemma of the Golden Edg...

Chapter Eight: Dillema of the Golden Edge - Part Two  
  
  
The car door shut quietly, and the footsteps moved even quieter.   
If it had not been for the noise the child was making, they would have   
caught everyone off guard. Especially Mousse. Although, Mousse was the   
only one to notice before they walked into the home.  
"Hello?", Akane yelled as she walked into the door.   
Instinctively, Ranma's eyes shot up.  
Ryouga followed behind her silently, and cautiously. He had   
agreed to come along to see Mousse the previous night, but he knew   
deeper down it was really Ranma he had wanted to see. To speak to.  
"Ahh, Akane!", Nodoka greeted. "Welcome to the party!"  
*Party?*, Akane thought as she walked into the tea room. Her jaw   
dropped. There were several people, nearly all of them had surprised   
her.  
Some, however, she had expected. Her father, obviously. Nabiki   
and Kinami were more than likely to be there. Mousse's friend from the   
night before, and of course, Mousse. Seeing Mr. & Mrs. Saotome in the   
tea room with their daughter in the corner was surprising enough as it   
was.  
But the deciding factor was sitting opposite Nabiki, next to Mrs.   
Saotome.  
"U... Ukyou?", Akane asked, eyes shot wide open.  
"Uhh.. Hi there, Akane...", she replied meekly.  
A million thoughts ran through her mind. Several different   
outcomes played themselves through. Maybe it was the shock of seeing   
both Mousse and Ukyou back in Nerima. The former alive, and the   
latter.. well.. back... Maybe it was the fact that she had run out on   
Ranma and herself six years earlier, and that she partially blamed   
Ukyou for Ranma's death, that had she been there, he might not have   
died. But whatever it was that led her to slap Ukyou accross the face,   
succeeded.  
Ukyou was not expecting it. Akane just walked up to her, face   
expressionless, and let her palm fly into the side of Ukyou's face.   
With a surprising crack, Ukyou feel back from her kneeling position and   
onto the floor.  
"What--!?", Ukyou asked. But stopped as she saw Akane letting the   
tears flow freely.  
"Akane, dear?", Nodoka asked, mouth agape, "What's the matter?"  
"How... Dare you?", she asked under her breath.  
"What?", Ukyou replied.  
"How dare you come back after all this time?! Where were you when   
Ranma took off to China and die?"  
"I... Akane, I didn't know!", she defended.  
"Oh, how convienient!"  
Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing, and stared   
at the two of them, shocked.  
"Akane, she didn't--", Ryouga tried to interupt.  
"It doesn't matter!", she replied. "It's too late now, anyways!"  
Mousse walked over to Ukyou and helped her up. "Are you okay?",   
he asked.  
Ukyou nodded. "I'd... I'd better go...", she said, running off   
towards the door.  
At this point, Ranma just didn't care anymore. "No.", he said,   
blocking the entrance. The truth is, nobody, not even Ukyou noticed his   
movement by the time he had arrived at the door.  
"Move.", she said, trying her best to remain expressionless.  
"Ukyou, sit down. He replied."  
Nodoka gasped. She was going to gasp after he had spoken the   
first time, but wasn't quite sure she had heard the voice.  
"Ranma, I'm going to go. I'm obviously not welcome here."  
Genma promptly fainted while Akane stared into space for a   
moment. Her face betraying her emotions. She was too shocked for words.  
"No.", Nodoka said. "It can't be."  
"_MOVE_, Ranma."  
"Ukyou, sit down. NOW."  
Ukyou chose that moment to try and pry him out of her way, there   
was no success, as she collapsed to the ground and began to cry.  
"I thought... Hiruken... He... Sounds like Ranma!", Nodoka   
muttered to herself. She looked towards Genma's unconscious form laying   
on the ground near the Shogi board, next to a catatonic Soun.  
"Well, so much for that!", Kinami blurted.  
"What's going on here?", Nodoka asked.  
Ryouga walked over to the person standing in front of the tea   
room entrance. "R.. Ranma?"  
Ranma did the only thing he could do. He nodded.  
  
Soun was the first to come out of his catatonic trance. Akane   
still stood silently, not showing any form of emotion. A few minutes   
later, Genma awoke from his involuntary slumber.  
"I suppose I'd better explain.", Ranma said as he sat down at the   
table.  
"A few of you already knew who I was, even before this little..   
Problem. Either by accident, or my revealing myself."  
Ukyou sniffled a bit at his words.  
"That fact is, whether or not you believe it, I am Ranma Saotome.   
Or at least, I used to be."  
"No.", Nodoka placed her face into her hands. "It can't be. _YOU_   
can't be..."  
"Please, listen to me."  
Genma decided to choose this moment to speak. "I don't know who   
you are. Who you think you are, but I'm giving you ten seconds to get   
the hell out of my sight.", he said clenching his fists.  
"Pop, I--"  
"_DON'T YOU DARE_, call me that. I am not your father, you are   
not my son. My son is dead."  
"Honey, please--", Nodoka pleaded with her husband.  
"No!", Genma looked at his wife, with a betrayed look on his   
face, "You actually believe this nonsense?"  
"He deserves to be heard out. Even if he isn't who he says he   
is."  
"He is who he says he is.", Soun interupted. "He's proven that   
already."  
"Don't tell me he's got you believing this nonsense!", Genma   
replied.  
"It's not nonsense.", Mousse continued. "It is Ranma."  
Nabiki could only nod.  
Genma shook his head. "I don't believe this. Don't you see? Ranma   
is _GONE_. He's dead, nothing we do can change that!"  
"You're right.", Ranma interupted.  
"See, he admits it. Now who are you?"  
"Ranma Saotome."  
Genma clenched his fists again, growling, he continued. "And now   
you can't even make up your own goddamned mind on who you are!"  
"Shut up, pop. Just sit down and shut up."  
"Who are you to talk to me like that?!"  
Ranma pounding his fist on the table and stood up. Ripping his   
cowl off, to reveal his form to the people in the room. "Look, I've had   
a really bad experience. Ever since I came back yesterday morning! And   
ever since then it's been nothing but a roller coaster. Protecting   
friends from friends, fighting demons from hell, becoming a goddamned   
cat! And now to top it all off, my own _FATHER_ is too blind to see   
whats in front of him."  
Genma couldn't speak. He could only stare at the grotesque form   
standing in front of him. Akane was the first to break the silence.  
"You're alive.", she said, tears streaming out of her eyes.  
Ranma turned towards her. "Akane, I--"  
"SHUT UP!", she replied, "You're alive. You've been alive all   
this time, and _NOW_ you decide to come back and tell us?! I don't care   
that your face is like that. I don't care now, and I wouldn't have   
cared then. Only if you had come back. Ranma, don't you get it? I loved   
you. I _LOVED_ you goddamn it! I still do, I never got over your..   
Death", she scoffed. "But now you're back. And what do you expect us to   
do? Jump for joy? It's not as easy as that. Most of us have accepted   
the fact that you were dead. Look at your parents," she pointed at   
them, and Ranko, who was in the corner, standing next to little Ranma,   
frightened at what was happening. "They've accepted your death, and   
moved on. It took them a while, but they moved on. Look at Ryouga and   
I. We accepted it, and also moved on with our lives. I swear, it was a   
mistake to name our son the way we did, if we had known you were still   
alive."  
"That's just it! I _WASN'T_ alive!", he shouted. "Look at me   
Akane, look at me. Do you think I could have survived this long with a   
face like this, with a body like this? Hell. I don't even feel pain! I   
was shot several times last night, but look at me. No blood. Hell, I   
don't even _HAVE_ blood. Do you think I've been alive for the past five   
years? Hell, I only came back yesterday. Whether it was the fates that   
brought Mousse and Ukyou here at that time, or it was pure coincidence,   
it happened.", he collapsed, "Damn it Akane, now you know why I didn't   
want anyone else to know."  
Akane was speechless, as was everyone else after hearing the   
confession. Genma decided to break the silence.  
"I'm still not convinced.", he said, "For all I know you're just   
a doppleganger. And a very unconvincing one at that."  
"Fine.", Ranma said, getting up to walk to the door, "Believe   
whatever the hell you want."  
"Ranma, wait.", Nodoka yelled as she ran up beside him.  
"What?", he said, without looking back.  
"For almost a year, my own son was hidden from me in plain sight.   
I promised to myself that nothing like that would ever happen to me   
again. I knew it was you from the moment I heard you speak, Ranma.",   
she looked into his eyes as he turned back.  
"Your eyes may hide you, but I know my son. I know."  
"Mom, I... I'm not the same.", he said.  
"You were always my son. You always will be. I love you, son.",   
she said as she embraced him in a powerful hug. Genma stood up and   
adjusted his glasses.  
"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, for now.", he said, "But   
the minute you slip up, I'll be all over you."  
"Then I suppose he'd better not slip up.", a voice said from the   
doorway, surprising everyone.  
"Don't you ever annouce yourself?", Ranma asked the old man.  
"I like it better this way.", Cogliostro shrugged.  
"Who are you?", Genma asked.  
"Need I introduce myself again? Just call me a friend.", he   
replied.  
"What do you need, old man?"  
"I was fortunate enough to have witnessed the fight with Violator   
last night. A very interesting technique, Saotome. Cat-fist I believe."  
"What?", Genma asked. Vaguely recollecting the call the previous   
night. He mentally smacked himself over the head.  
"Interesting is not the word for it. I'd rather not have the   
technique, thank you very much.", he said, glaring at his father.  
"I'm familiar with the methods used in training for the Cat-fist.   
It must have taken a very disturbed individual, to have even considered   
training you in such a technique."  
Genma suddenly leapt to his defense. "I'm not disturbed! I just..   
forgot to read the next page..."  
Nodoka had heard all of this before, but was still confused as to   
something. "Who are you to Ranma?", she asked.  
"I am... One of his kind..."  
"One of his kind? Whatever do you mean?"  
"Lets just call me his advisor."  
Ranma nodded, "He told me about Violator before he showed up last   
night."  
"Indeed I have. Most usually are defeated by him on they're first   
challenge. Ranma is one of the few I've seen who have bested him."  
"I've fought demons before."  
"Indeed. The incident in which the demon of mischief was released   
from his prison, and inhabited a young lady named Kasumi I believe."  
"How did you..?", Ranma asked.  
"I have more sources than you could have imagined, Saotome. The   
priest was simply one of them."  
"The priest? Bazu?"  
Cogliostro nodded.  
"Ranma, my time here is short, there are other matters I must   
attend to quickly. It seems there has been a mistake. You may not see   
me for a short while after this, but I've come to warn you of   
something."  
"Whats that?"  
"Do not take lives, by any means. Do not participate in the   
taking of a life, even if the life you are taking is the same person   
that took your life away from you. It is imperitive that you follow   
these rules."  
"Why? I was already sent to hell, what does it matter anymore?"  
Cogliostro eyed him carefully. "Hell is more than just a place   
you go to die, Saotome. Heaven is more sinister than you could imagine   
as well.", he said as he left through the gates.  
"Who was that?", Genma asked.  
"Cog.", Ranma replied.  
"Count Nicholas De Cogliostro..", Mousse corrected.  
Nabiki thought for a moment. Spying the time, and seeing it was   
now past noon, she decided it would be better to catch up at a later   
time, lest she go out of business. She was low enough on money as it   
was.  
"Kinami, we'd better head back to the restaurant. Ukyou? You   
coming?"  
Ukyou reluctantly nodded, not making eye contact at all, she   
moved along to tag behind the two of them.  
"Bye guys...", Kinami waved, somehow losing her enthusiastic   
state of mind.  
"Ryouga?", Ranma asked.  
Ryouga had been waiting since he heard about Ranma's presence the   
day earlier to get a chance to speak with him, but somehow, now didn't   
seem the right time. The children had since left to play in an upstairs   
room, and he was sitting at the tea room table with the rest of the   
adults.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not angry. I don't blame you in away way."  
Ryouga felt a weight lift off of his chest as Ranma recited the   
words. Whether he truly meant it or not, he didn't know.  
"Thank you.", he replied.  
"Mother?", he asked.  
"Ranma?", she replied, worriedly.  
"I've missed alot over the past five years. Everything here is   
new to me. Akane and Ryouga, Ranko.", he laughed, "Little Ranma."  
"I know, dear."  
"I don't expect Pop to believe I am who I say I am, but I do have   
this to ask of you.", Ranma said, recieving a frown from Genma as he   
realized they were talking like he wasn't even there.  
"What's that dear?"  
"Can I borrow him?"  
Genma's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?", he asked.  
"Well, most of us are going to San Fransisco. We've found out   
Kenoru was there, nothing more."  
"You would like your fathers help in bringing him to justice?"  
"No prison could hold a man with that kind of power.", Genma   
replied.  
"No.", he agreed. "But Cog is right. We can't kill him. We can   
only fight him. Lets just hope everything turns out alright."  
"Yes.", Nodoka agreed. "Your father may accompany you."  
"Hey, you can't leave me out of this!", Ryouga yelled out.  
"I didn't expect you to, Ryouga, but its up to Akane."  
"What?", Akane asked.  
"I'm asking you if you would allow Ryouga to come along. Theres   
no guarantee that any of us will return alive, that why I'm asking your   
permission."  
Akane thought for a moment. The last time, someone she loved went   
to fight Kenoru, he wound up dead, even though he had brought along   
two, extraordinary martial artists. But this time, there would be more.   
Greater numbers. A look at Ryouga's face clenched it.  
"He can go.", she said. "But I'm coming along too."  
"No.", Ranma refused. "You've got a son to worry about. If Ryouga   
doesn't return, then you've got to raise him yourself. I was raised by   
my father. Trust me, a single parent is better than no parent at all."  
The guilt wracked her. She had actually been considering leaving   
her child behind and going off, to possibly die, or worse.  
"Akane, he's right.", Ryouga agreed. "You've got to stay here,   
you could get hurt, and then Ranma would have nobody."  
"But.."  
"No buts.", he said.  
The phone rang moments later. Soun rushed over to pick it up and   
answered.  
"Hello?"  
A pause.  
"Yes, of course. It's good to hear from you again."  
Another pause.  
Soun seemed to be counting up numbers in his head. "Besides you   
and I, Seven more."  
A final pause.  
Soun smiled, "Yes. I'll tell them. Goodbye."  
Soun hung up the phone. "That was Kuno. He has set up the   
transportation, we'll need to get out our passports."  
Ryouga smiled. He always had his passport with him, you never   
knew where he would end up.  
"When are we leaving?", Ranma asked.  
"Tomorrow afternoon.", he replied.  
  
"Do you think they're okay?", Ukyou asked, visibly worried.  
"They'll be fine. I.. I'm sorry about the way Akane acted when   
she saw you.", Nabiki replied.  
"It's alright. I deserved it. I shouldn't have run off like that   
in the first place."  
"What time is it?", Kinami asked the only member of the group   
that had a watch. Nabiki checked the time.  
"Twelve Thirty...", she replied.  
"Are we taking the scenic route?", Ukyou quipped. "Usually only   
takes a few minutes to get to the restaurant."  
Kinami looked down for a moment, thinking. "We'd better hurry. He   
might be there soon."  
"Kinami...", Nabiki warned.  
"I just want to be there when he gets there, Nabs."  
"Who?"  
"Gen--", Nabiki began.  
"My boyfriend.", Kinami quickly replied, shooting an icy stare an   
Nabiki.  
"Ooh, a boyfriend, eh? What's he like?", Ukyou asked, trying to   
get her mind off of what happened before.  
"Uhh, Ukyou?", Nabiki asked.  
"What?"  
Nabiki just shook her head.  
Kinami never answered, and began to walk a little faster.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
It was nearly two o'clock when it was decided that they should   
part ways and get ready for the upcoming trip. Ryouga and Akane went   
home, while Genma and his family stayed at the Dojo.  
"So, it's really going to happen now, eh Ranma?"  
"Looks like it..", he replied, staring off into the afternoon   
sky.  
"Do you miss it?", he asked.  
"Miss what?"  
"Everything. Life, the way things used to be..?"  
"You mean with Ukyou and Shampoo glomping on me wherever I went?"  
Mousse laughed, "I can't believe I used to think that was your   
fault..."  
"It was in a way... I beat her..."  
"Yeah... Sometimes I try... Sometimes I try to think what might   
have happened if Kenoru had never come around into our lives."  
"I try not to think about that. If he never had come along, Akane   
would have definately died. Then I'd be even worse off."  
"Kenoru ruined the lives of too many people, Ranma."  
"I know. Its not fair. Even you. I remember when we were friends.   
You would _NOT_ stand for bullies. The minute you saw one, you'd go   
nuts.", he laughed. "Remember when Gosunkugi was surrounded by those   
guys at school, and you had met me an' Akane for lunch?"  
Mousse laughed. "We sure gave those guys a run for their money."  
Ranma smiled under his cowl. "Sure did, even old Gos was thankful   
after that..."  
"Which is out of character for him."  
"Of course."  
"But I do miss it.", he said.  
Mousse nodded.  
He laughed. "I could even live with my curse right now if I had   
to."  
"I've had to for seven years."  
"Isn't it funny, though?"  
"What?"  
"An assassin, who turns into a duck..."  
"Actually, being a duck has helped me pull off a few jobs I never   
would have been able to otherwise..."  
Ranma looked into the Koi pond for a moment.  
"I never lived without remorse, Ranma. Even moreso now, last   
night I had wanted to kill myself. I'm thinking of turning myself in   
after we've taken care of Kenoru."  
Ranma nodded. "It's your choice, Mousse. If you feel its the best   
thing to do, then..."  
"I do. Theres nothing more for me to do."  
"What about Kinami?"  
"Eh?"  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed...?"  
"Oh _SHIT!_", he yelled.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"I forgot!", he yelled, banging himself on the head.  
"What? Oh, you mean..?"  
"Her injury, it was caused by her boyfriend!"  
"On purpose?"  
"_YES_"  
"Shit, who is he?"  
"I dunno, some guy named Genken, that all I know. He's supposed   
to see her today sometime."  
"Should we go give him a talking to?"  
"You wanna come along?"  
"Of course, if theres anything I hate more than Cats, its guys   
who hit girls for fun."  
  
"Welcome to--", Kinami began, then stopped. The store had been   
empty except for her, while Nabiki and Ukyou negotiated upstairs.   
Seeing Genken walk in was a bit of a surprise, even if she was   
expecting him.  
"Amazing, you're actually here...", he muttered.  
"Genken, hi.. I uhh.. It's good to see you."  
Genken laughed. "Whatever.", he said, with a slight slur to his   
voice. He sat down as the bar.  
"Is there something I can get for you?", she asked.  
"Gimme some sake."  
"Genken, I think you're already--"  
"Just gimme some fucking sake, bitch."  
Not wanting to 'incur his wrath', she reached under the counter   
and gave him a bottle of sake.  
"350 yen", she said, not making eye contact.  
Genken laughed. "Put it on my tab.", then smirked at her.  
"How come you never put out?", he asked.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. How come you never put out? We've been going out..   
what.. two months now? Ain't it time to give me some sugar?"  
"Genken, you're drunk, I think you should--", she was cut off by   
a loud cracking noise on her cheek. She cried out loud enough for   
someone to hear.  
"Don't you fucking talk back to me!", he said.  
It wasn't long before two individual's came running down the   
stairs. "Genken!", Nabiki yelled, seeing Kinami on the floor, holding   
her face. "Get the hell out of my store!"  
"Maybe you want some instead, eh bitch?", he said, approaching   
her menacingly. "What about your friend there? We can make it a   
threesome."  
Visibly appalled, Ukyou stepped down in front of Nabiki, "What   
the hell do you want?", she asked.  
"Genken, leave them alone!", Kinami yelled from the floor.  
"Shut up! I'll get to you later!"  
Ukyou started with a backhand to the face, but somehow, luck   
smiled on Genken, and he managed to grab her arm and twist it behind   
her back.  
"I think you do want some of me, don't you, bitch?", he asked   
her. "How would you like it if I snapped that pretty liitle arm of   
yours right off? I can do it, you know. Make it so you'll be beggin me   
to leave you alone."  
"Get the hell off of me or you'll be sorry!", Ukyou warned him.  
"Ooh, what are you going to do, huh?"  
"Genken, get the hell off of her!", Kinami warned.  
Genken finally lost his temper. He released Ukyou and spun her   
towards the ground, manging somehow to knock her head on the edge of a   
chair and render her unconscious, when he turned to Kinami.  
"What the fuck? After all I've done for you, all I've _EVER_ done   
for you, this is how you repay me? I've had just about enough of you,   
bitch!", he raised his hand and readied it for a large slap across   
Kinami's face. It never connected. Just before Genken was about to   
strike, the door swung wide open.  
"Get the _HELL_ away from her!", Mousse yelled.  
Kinami's heart jumped, "Mousse, leave him alone, this is my   
problem!"  
Genken did a double-take. "Mousse? What the hell kinda name is   
that?"  
"Mousse, please. I can handle this.", Kinami pleaded. Nabiki had   
a very worried look on her face.  
Mousse looked down to the ground, spying Ukyou. This seemed to   
make him even madder. "If you touch her, I'll _KILL_ you.", he said.  
"Who the fuck are you, faggot?", he looked towards Kinami. "Is   
this the loser you've been seeing behind my back? Huh? Answer me, you   
_BITCH_!"  
"Genken, please. He's--"  
"Shutup! I don't want to hear anymore from you.", he pushed her   
back towards the grill and looked towards Mousse.  
"You, faggot, are going to die.", he pointed at him.  
"We'll just see about that."  
"STOP!", Kinami yelled. Both of them stopped in mid-attack and   
looked towards Kinami. The third party chose this moment to appear.  
"You need our help, Kinami?", Ranma asked.  
Kinami looked towards Ranma. "No. I can handle this.", she said   
as she took up a defensive stance only a few feet from Genken.  
"What the fuck is this? A male harem?", he looked towards the new   
figure standing behind Mousse. He stood a good head taller than him,   
but about ten times as menacing. He turned to face Kinami. "Oh, you   
think you can take me, bitch? I'll have you on the floor screaming for   
mercy in seconds!"  
"Shut up, Genken. I'm not going to take your shit anymore!"  
"You'll take whatever the fuck I have to dish out, bitch!"  
Mousse looked visibly worried. Apparently this man had managed to   
take out Ukyou, as she was lying on the floor unconscious. Even after   
Six years, she still had to be good enough to defeat him.  
"Come on bitch, lets go!", Genken said as he clenched his fist   
and ran at her, head on.  
Kinami easily sidestepped his punch and kicked him in the back,   
sending him sprawling into the floor.  
"Lucky shot.", he said as he wiped his mouth. "Won't happen   
again."  
"We'll see."  
Genken managed to wrap his arms around Kinami and send her to the   
floor, exactly the place she didn't want to be. Pushing her back   
against the floor, and manuevering her legs against Genken's stomach,   
she sent him flying over the grill and regained her balance all at   
once. On the other side of the grill, Genken stood up and looked   
manacingly at her.  
"You'll pay for that, bitch!"  
Mousse smiled. He had an eye for skill, and he could quite   
obviously see that Kinami was more skilled than Genken. The only   
problem was that every time Genken was hurt, Kinami's emotional state   
seemed to degrade.  
"AGHHH!", Genken ran at full speed towards Kinami, but istead of   
launching an attack, he pulled a jackknife out of his pocket and   
launched it at Kinami. It hit her in the upper arm as she screamed in   
shock.  
"See now, bitch? I told you."  
Kinami pulled the knife out of her arm and tossed it to her side.   
All emotion seemed to drain from her face as she looked at him. No look   
of betrayal or hurt. Only rage.  
"You are going to pay, you son of a bitch.", she said to him.  
"What did you call me? I'll make you eat those words, bitch!", he   
pulled another knife out of his pocket.  
Before he could even throw it, it was out of her hands. Kinami   
had covered the distance to him faster than anyone in the room had even   
thought possible. She kneed him in the stomach and tossed him across   
the room with her bare hands. She chased after him and began to kick   
him ferouciously. A moment later he was unconscious.  
  
The eyes of everyone in the restaurant were transfixed on Kinami.   
Nobody, even Ranma or Mousse could have guessed she had _THAT_ much   
skill. Nabiki had seen her spar with Ryouga at the dojo from time to   
time, but the amount of skill she had shown at that point simply   
astounding her. She was good enough to beat even Ryouga if she had   
wanted to.  
Kinami's face never molded itself out of the raged look. Mousse   
walked over to her after she had stopped her assault on the unconscious   
form of Genken, lying on the ground.  
"Are you okay?"  
She laughed. "Amazing."  
"What?"  
"I never thought about it that way before."  
"Whats that?"  
"I didn't mind him threatening me. But the minute he threatened   
my friends, everything just blew up. Then after he threw the knife, I   
lost it."  
"How did you..?"  
"I've never really been angry before. Not _THIS_ angry. Sure,   
I've had to defend myself against muggers and would-be rapists, but   
this was different.", she pointed at him. "I l--... No.. I _THOUGHT_ I   
loved him. Even if he was drunk, he's still an asshole."  
"Kinami, I--", Nabiki began.  
"I should have listened to you to begin with, Nabs. I'm sorry."  
"No, I am."  
"Theres no reason for you to be. This was going to happen   
eventually. At least I got to him before he killed me."  
A few feet away, Ukyou groaned and raised herself up. "What..   
What happened?"  
"Genken did.", Mousse pointed at the floor.  
"When did you guys get here?"  
Ranma spoke up. "We decided it would be best if Kinami didn't   
have to face him alone."  
"Wait.", Kinami asked, "You knew?"  
"In a way... I knew something was wrong when I saw your shoulder   
this morning. I just didn't know what."  
"Then how did...", she looked towards Nabiki. "You?"  
"Not really. I just kinda guessed. From the look on Nabiki's   
face, I knew.", Mousse said. It wasn't really a lie, he remembered the   
look precisely.  
Kinami looked towards the ground again. Genken finally began to   
stir.  
"What the hell...", he said, groaning.  
"Get out Genken.", Kinami said.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying, get the hell out of here."  
"You can't tell me what to do, bitch!"  
"Don't try my patience Genken. I put up with enough of your shit   
for the past month! Now get the _HELL_ out of here before I kick your   
ass _AGAIN_."  
"Again? You just got fucking lucky--"  
Ranma put his hand on Genken shoulder. "I suggest you listen to   
her."  
Genken stopped. "Get your fucking hand off me before I make you   
bleed."  
"Fine.", Kinami said, taking another defensive stance, "You wanna   
fight again?"  
"No Kinami, conserve your strength. We'll all need it once we get   
to San Fransisco. You should get someone to look at your shoulder."  
"I can help there.", Mousse said, "I've learned a healing trick   
or two over the years."  
"What the fuck?", Genken protested. "Are you deaf, get your--",   
he grabbed Ranma's hadn and began to twist, "Goddamned hand _OFF_ of   
me!"  
Unfortunately, Ranma's hand did not twist. It did not budge. All   
Genken's actions hand succeeded in doing were making Ranma madder.  
Ranma picked Genken up with one hand and twisted him around to   
face him. He used his free hand to remove his cowl.  
"What that fuck!?", he cried out.  
"You can't hurt me, Genken. I'm already dead. Now, either you   
leave or I'll put you in a similiar situation."  
"You couldn't hurt me if you tried.", Genken taunted.  
Mousse shook his head. "Listen you stupid idiot! Can't you let   
your damned warped sense of pride go? I despise you enough as it is,   
don't make it worse by proving your stubborness too!"  
"I'll kick your ass too, faggot!", he replied.  
"ENOUGH!", Ranma yelled, picking Genken up into the air. He   
brought he other hand around, a grotesque claw of what it used to be,   
and charged a force of green Ki. Genken's eyes widened at the sight of   
it.  
"Don't make me use this.", he said, "It would be very   
unpleasant."  
Fear gripped Genken as he tried desperately to retain his pride,   
the warped sense that he had. Finally, he let himself go. He quickly   
reached into his pocket and pulled out the last remaining weapon he   
had. He plunged the knife deep into Ranma's heart. Genken was dropped   
to the floor immediately.  
"Yeah!", he yelled, psyched up and jumping around like a boxer,   
"Come on man, lets see how you take that!", he turned his back to Ranma   
for a split second. Which was a split second too long.  
The blow can fast and hard, knocking Genken into the wall and   
breaking three ribs. He tried to get up and breath in some air, he   
could only barely manage to do the latter.  
Ranma approached him quickly and pulled the knife out of his   
chest. The neon green fluid flowed freely.  
"You son of a bitch!", Ranma yelled, genuinely angry. Had he been   
more wary of Genken's sneakiness, he amy have been able to stop it, but   
as it were, he was bleeding. It would be a few more minutes until the   
wound would heal, but the fluid managed to stop flowing a second later.  
Genken could only gawk. He had been a bully during his teen   
years. And had taken pride in the knowledge that he had never lost a   
fight to anyone. But now he was in over his head. When the realization   
hit him, he just couldn't handle it.  
"Go. Now.", Ranma said.  
Genken looked up at him. He was absolutely sure that Ranma was   
going to kill him.  
"Before I change my mind. _GO_."  
Genken was out of the door and down the street faster than a   
bullet.  
  
"Are you alright?", Mousse asked Kinami after everyone had   
settled down.  
She nodded.  
"Do you mind if I ask you something?", Nabiki asked Kinami.  
"Whats that?"  
"How did you _DO_ that?"  
"Huh?"  
"I've never seen you fight like that. Even with Ryouga. You had   
enough skill at that moment to match, or even _BEAT_ him!"  
"Well, I never really thought about it. I just attacked. I let my   
instincts take over."  
"Waitasec." Ranma began. "You think about your attack before you   
do it?"  
"Sure.", she shrugged, "Doesn't everyone?"  
"I think.. We're about to find out how skilled she really is...",   
Nabiki deadpanned.  
"Kinami, you're supposed to let instinct take over when you   
fight. Thinking about your attack before you do it is liable to get you   
killed!"  
"Hmm.. I wish somebody would have told me that!"  
"How long have you been studying the Art?"  
"Well, I started when I was a kid. My dad put me into a Kenpo   
class. Since then, I've been doign it off and on, but then I saw   
anything-goes style, and _HAD_ to learn it.. I've improved since then."  
"Kinami, if you do that well while thinking about your attacks,   
imagine how well you'd fight on instinct."  
Kinami thought for a moment. "Better?", she asked.  
Ranma, for the first time in a long time, laughed whole-heartidly   
as Mousse bandaged up her arm.  
  
  
There... Better late than never... :) Anyways, I'm sorry it took   
so long to release it, I've been working on other projects for the past   
little while.. (One of them is increasing my knowledge of the Manga!)   
Expect an all new fic out from me soon, should be about ten chapters,   
and it'll be released over a few days time.. I'm going to finish the   
fic before I post _ANY_ of it.. :)  
  
Anyways, hope you like this one.. I was satisfied with it.. :)..   
Stay tuned for the next chapter, "I left my heart...", and its sequel,   
"...In San Fransisco.", in which We'll be spending time with Shampoo,   
and two (or three, I haven't decided yet) special guests... :) 


	10. Chapter Nine: I Left My Heart...

...Bitch of Joketsuzoku...  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
...I've faced warriors of skill you can't even hope  
to comprehend...  
  
"I'll destroy you."  
  
...Isn't that what you said five years ago? You,  
your pathetic boyfriend, and the worthless slayer of  
Saffron?...  
  
"It doesn't matter. You killed Joketsuzoku. You  
killed my... friend. You have to die. It's law."  
  
...Law... What is law, Joketsuzoku? It means  
nothing to me. I kill and slay. I manipulate and molest.  
I thieve and coerce. It has not once meant anything to  
me, nor shall it ever...  
  
"I will kill you or die trying, Kenoru."  
  
...You think it makes any difference? I killed the  
slayer of Saffron. I destroyed the man in white robes.  
The one you know as Mousse...  
  
"No. It won't make any difference, Kenoru. They are  
both still dead, and nothing can change that. But by  
killing you, their deaths won't be in vain."  
  
...Stupid Bitch of Joketsuzoku... Come then. Bring  
yourself to me and I will slay you, as I neglected to do  
so many years ago. Maybe then you can comprehend what I  
truly am...  
  
"I will kill you, Kenoru."  
  
...You couldn't hope to face five of my men. A mere  
five men were enough to overtake you...  
  
"They got lucky."  
  
...No, Bitch of Joketsuzoku, you did. I know not  
how you managed to escape them, but the dream link is in  
place. Coming to me shall ensure your demise...  
  
"We'll see about that, Kenoru."  
  
...Indeed we shall, Bitch of Joketsuzoku... Indeed  
we shall...  
  
****  
  
The battered body twisted and turned on the  
apartment floor. The dreamlike utterances coming from  
her sleep was enough to send chills up Kei's spine.  
  
"What the hell is going on here, old man? It's like  
she's talking to someone."  
  
The old man took a puff from his pipe and eyed Kei  
thoughtfully. "I believe Kenoru has placed a dream link  
in her."  
  
"Dream link? Can he do that?"  
  
"There is much Kenoru can do that would surprise  
me."  
  
"Can you stop it? It's creepy."  
  
The old man hung his head and shook it.  
"Unfortunately it's beyond the realm of my  
understanding."  
  
The woman before him shook her body around a bit  
more. He reached forward to check her temperature.  
  
"She's cooling down. At least that much we can be  
thankful for."  
  
"Allow her to sleep. She will wake up when she needs  
to."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"What about us, Kei?"  
  
"Well, she is Joketsuzoku. She's naked under a  
blanket, with two men in the room. How would you react?"  
  
The old man blinked. "Good point. Not to worry, I'll  
take care of her should the problem arise."  
  
"She looks so different, old man."  
  
"Yes. I've noticed as well. The scars I suspect came  
from Kenoru. However I had never imagined that he could  
do such a thing to even her."  
  
"Do you think she'll recognize us?"  
  
"It's possible, boy. You should stay where it's dark  
however, I don't think she'll be able to comprehend your  
presence."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"No doubt she's heard I was here, boy."  
  
"Well, given your track record with women, I don't  
think she'll understand it completely. Hell. I didn't  
even understand it at first."  
  
"That is understandable, Kei."  
  
Kei looked deeply into the girls face before him.  
Even in sleep, her eyes had crunched up, and she was  
shaking her head violently.  
  
"God, what is he doing to her?" He asked.  
  
"Could be anything. He could be forcing her to  
relive what happened five years ago. He could be doing  
something much, much worse."  
  
"When will she wake up?"  
  
"When he does, I suspect. The dream link only works  
when the both of them are sleeping."  
  
"Can't we use that to our advantage?"  
  
"Perhaps. But I doubt she would be willing. You've  
got to understand Joketsuzoku, boy. If she doesn't deal  
the deathblow, nobody does."  
  
"Should I call Ake?"  
  
"You should. Set up a meeting. Organize the  
Ryukaze's at the usual meeting place."  
  
"I'm amazed at how fast those guys learn." Kei  
mentioned.  
  
"As am I, boy. They almost remind me of... of  
Ranma."  
  
"Well, there's no way they can match him in skill,  
but they sure are fast learners."  
  
"Indeed, boy."  
  
Kei made his leave and walked to the corner of the  
room and picked up the telephone. Dialing a  
predesignated number, he let it ring once. Twice. Three   
times, and then hung up.  
  
The phone rang almost immediately.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"The dragons of wind fly majestically."  
  
"As the monsters of Jusenkyo fly alongside."  
  
"Kei." The female voice greeted.  
  
"Hey Ake, hows tricks?"  
  
"Fine over here, Hon. Usual meeting place?"  
  
"Yeah, we may have that extra edge we were talking  
about before."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. I found this girl--"  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She pretty?"  
  
"Not prettier than you, Ake."  
  
Behind him the old man groaned. "Enough lovey-dovey  
crap, get on with it."  
  
Kei laughed. "Anyways, I found her getting beat by  
some of Kenoru's men. If I didn't show up when I did,  
she would've been a lot worse off than she is now."  
  
"If she got beat by his men, how can you be so sure  
she's the edge we need?"  
  
"She's Joketsuzoku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chinese Amazon. These people are born and bred as  
warriors. Plus, I've had a couple run-ins with her  
before."  
  
"So she's good."  
  
"Damn good. I can still beat her on her best day, of  
course. But she's good."  
  
"That's only if you cheat, Kei, dear."  
  
"Hey, since when have I cheated?"  
  
"Every time you get into a fight, you've got to  
bring a bucket of water."  
  
"Hey, that form helps me out. If it weren't for  
that, I'd never be the warrior I ever hoped to be."  
  
"You know, I couldn't imagine growing up as you did.  
Cursed to turn into a horrible monster whenever you get  
wet."  
  
"The monster part was easy. It's the other part that  
was so hard."  
  
"What other part?"  
  
Kei blinked. "Nothing. Don't worry about it.  
Anyways, look. Meet me at the normal meeting place."  
  
"What time?"  
  
Kei looked back at the old man. "Time?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
Kei turned back to the phone. "Around six, alright  
Ake?"  
  
"No problem with us, Kei, dear."  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you guys there and we can  
discuss what's going on."  
  
"Alright. See you then, honey!"  
  
Kei smiled and placed the receiver on the phone. He  
turned back towards the old man.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we obviously can't leave her alone. What if  
she's not awake in three hours."  
  
"She will be."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
The old man pointed at her. "Because, the dreams  
have stopped."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kenoru woke up, so Shampoo should wake up soon."  
  
Kei laughed. "What kind of name is Shampoo,  
anyways?"  
  
"Believe it or not, it's not intentional."  
  
"That right. It not." The purple haired beauty  
before then muttered as she left sleep. She sat up and  
looked at the two before her in confusion.  
  
Then the blanket slid down to reveal her less public  
parts.  
  
The old man twitched a little, but kept himself in  
check.  
  
Shampoo could only blink. "You... Happosai?" She  
asked, astounded.  
  
"Shampoo, darling. You might want to fix your  
blanket."  
  
Shampoo looked down. Modesty took over and she  
blushed, covering her breasts with the blanket.  
  
"What you do here?"  
  
"I'm here for the same reason as you are, Shampoo  
darling."  
  
"Kill Kenoru?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shampoo turned to face the other man. Who was  
partially hidden in the darkness. "Who he?" She asked.  
  
Happosai puffed his pipe. "I believe you've met  
before. Shampoo, I'd like you to meet Kei."  
  
"I no know anyone named Kei."  
  
"He rescued you from the alley with Kenoru's men."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Rescue?"  
  
"But you knew him before, as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kei, come introduce yourself."  
  
Kei stepped into the light.  
  
Shampoo stared. "Pantyhose?? I rescued by  
Pantyhose?"  
  
Each mention of his former name sent flinches  
through his body. "Not Pantyhose anymore. My name is  
Kei. Kei Tarou."  
  
Shampoo blinked. She looked up at him. "Thank you.  
You save life of Shampoo. She owe you a debt."  
  
Kei shook his head. "No, that's alright."  
  
"No. Is amazon law. Must repay debt before anything  
else."  
  
"But I don't want anything."  
  
"Even if debt mean..." Shampoo looked down  
shamefully and stood up. She immediately disrobed.  
  
"NO! Not even that!" Kei yelled.  
  
Shampoo looked at him sadly. "Shampoo no good  
enough? Body have too many scars?"  
  
"No... uhh... No, it's not that. You're pretty,  
but... I've uhh.."  
  
"Cover yourself Shampoo. He's got someone else."  
  
Shampoo quickly sat and placed the blanket over  
herself. "How I repay?"  
  
Happosai sighed. "You can repay him by helping us."  
  
"How? I do anything."  
  
Kei nodded. "Yeah. Help us get Kenoru."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "You... you after Kenoru too?"  
  
"Hell, yeah." Kei smiled.  
  
"Indeed. I found his location last year. About four  
months later, Tarou showed up."  
  
"Why Pan-- Why Kei help?"  
  
"It's an agreement. I help him out, I keep my new  
name. I don't mind it that much, actually. I may not  
have enjoyed Ranma's company much, but I didn't wish the  
guy dead. So I'm helping take care of the bastard."  
  
"Not just Ranma die. Mousse too."  
  
"True." Happosai muttered. "Then for the both of  
them, we shall avenge."  
  
Shampoo smiled. "I in."  
  
"We meet the Ryukaze's in three hours."  
  
"Who they?"  
  
"The Ryukaze's are a local street gang. They've got  
just as much a grudge against Kenoru as we do. We've  
been training them for the past few months."  
  
"Training? Street gang?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought it was a mistake at first, but once  
you get to know them, they're actually okay. They're not  
like other gangs. These guys are decent."  
  
Happosai smiled. "That and the fact that he's dating  
one of them."  
  
Kei smiled in return. Shampoo could only stare.  
  
"So Pantyhose get girlfriend?"  
  
"Could you PLEASE stop calling me that?"  
  
Shampoo laughed. The first real laugh she'd had in a  
long time.  
  
"Where we meet them?"  
  
"By the docks. There's a warehouse owned by Ikanisa  
manufacturing out of Japan. It's not used much, so its  
the perfect place for a meeting, and any training we may  
do."  
  
"Docks? Had bad encounter in docks last night."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ran into men. Shampoo think they hate anyone who  
not white."  
  
"Skinheads?"  
  
"No hair on heads. Tattoo of.. Swas.... Swas..."  
  
"Swastika?"  
  
"Yes. That it."  
  
"Yeah. They were skinheads. One of the only downer  
about this city. There seem to be alot of them. They  
never come around this area. They usually hang around  
the docks. I've had a few run-ins with them before. They  
usually wish they hadn't run into me, though."  
  
Shampoo nodded. "I know. I kill some last night.  
Unavoidable."  
  
Kei nodded. "That happens sometimes as well."  
  
"Can Shampoo ask question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Where clothes?"  
  
****  
  
"What happened?" He asked. It was more of a command.  
  
"I don't know, sir. We had her. We were sure we  
did."  
  
"How could you have lost her? She was unconscious."  
  
"There was this... thing, sir."  
  
"Thing? What thing? Explain."  
  
"I don't know how, sir. It was like... a minotaur  
With.... tentacles."  
  
"A minotaur with tentacles?" He looked up and  
smiled. "Jusenkyo."  
  
"Pardon me, sir?"  
  
"Nothing. I wouldn't expect your feeble mind to  
grasp it. You are forgiven. It is hardly your fault that  
you are so weak you were unable to beat a simple curse."  
  
"Curse?"  
  
"Carry with you hot water from this point on. If you  
run into the creature again, spray it at him."  
  
"Yes, sir." his servant bowed.  
  
As his servant left, Kenoru laughed. "Jusenkyo,  
indeed."  
  
****  
  
"This place?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Yeah. We meet them here, usually."  
  
"They know about curse?"  
  
"Yeah. It came about about two months ago. The got  
freaked and ran, but Ake stayed around. She knew it was  
me, and called the rest of them back."  
  
"Ake knew it was you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is that Ake?" She pointed at a single woman, no  
older than twenty, walking up the side of the warehouse.  
  
Kei nodded. "Ake, nice to see you."  
  
"Hey Kei, honey. This your new squeeze?" She joked.  
  
"Hardly. This is Shampoo."  
  
Ake's face twisted into confusion. "What?"  
  
"It not intentional." Shampoo said.  
  
"Well, you'd think otherwise, with a name like  
that."  
  
"Yes. I get that alot."  
  
"No doubt." She extended her hand forward. "Nice to  
meet you, Shampoo. Names Akeiko, but my friends call me  
Ake. You can call me whatever the hell you like with a  
grip like that." She took her hand away from Shampoo's  
grip and rubbed her hand.  
  
"Sorry." Shampoo apologized. "Not know own  
strength."  
  
"You don't speak Japanese very well, do you?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head.  
  
You speak better English?  
  
No. Know more Japanese than English.  
  
"Very well then, Japanese it is. I don't know any  
Mandarin, so I can't help you out there."  
  
"Is okay, Shampoo needs more practice anyways."  
  
"Anyways, shall we enter?"  
  
"We shall, Ake."  
  
"Hey Happy, how are things?"  
  
"Quite well, actually. Especially now that Shampoo  
is here."  
  
"The others are waiting inside. I'll double check  
things out here and meet you inside."  
  
"Very well. Shall we enter?" Happosai asked.  
  
Kei and Shampoo nodded, and then entered.  
  
****  
  
"So, how do we know this chick's as hot as you say?"  
Someone asked from within the group.  
  
"Trust me. She is among the most skilled people that  
I know."  
  
"You say, but how do we know?" Someone else  
muttered.  
  
"Kei and I have trained you over the past four  
months. Each of you have at least doubled your skill.  
You've seen Kei and I fight."  
  
"Can't we get a demonstration?"  
  
Shampoo laughed. "Who want to test Shampoo first?"  
  
"I will." A man stepped out from the group. He was  
tall, rather crude-looking.  
  
"Ishido, you--"  
  
"No. Shampoo fight him."  
  
Happosai shook his head. "Very well. He is as I used  
to be. Be forewarned."  
  
Shampoo blinked in confusion for a second. Then  
understood.  
  
"Anyone who defeat amazon in combat receive kiss of  
marriage. You ready for that?"  
  
"I'm ready to get kissed by you anytime, baby."  
  
"We fight then."  
  
****  
  
"Four seconds?" Ake asked, staring.  
  
"You put him down in four seconds?"  
  
"Anyone else have any question as to Shampoo's  
skill?"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"Very well. Now that that's over with, time to get  
down to business."  
  
"What business?"  
  
"Tomorrow is the night we'll get Kenoru. Tomorrow is  
the night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He'll be expecting Shampoo, but not all of us. You  
may be of limited skill, but we also have the element of  
surprise."  
  
"Are you crazy? He'll have his men on us in a  
heartbeat!"  
  
"Not if he's not expecting us. He may only be  
expecting Shampoo. Possibly one other." He glanced at  
Kei momentarily. "But there is no way he could expect  
me. Me or the rest of you."  
  
He looked at Shampoo. "I'm sorry, Shampoo. But I'll  
have to ask that you not sleep tonight. Your link with  
Kenoru will give him much needed information that would  
put us at a disadvantage."  
  
"Link?" Ake asked.  
  
"A dream link. Kenoru must have established is when  
she fell unconscious after his men had beat her."  
  
"Yes. Kenoru spoke to me in dream."  
  
"Kenoru is a sorcerer of the utmost skill. His art  
is also unexplainably skilled."  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
"We know where Kenoru is. We've always known, but we  
lacked the ability to get to him before he could get to  
us."  
  
He sighed. "Tomorrow, some of our lives may be lost.  
If any of you don't wish to fight, you may decline now  
and still retain your honour."  
  
Nobody declined.  
  
"Very well. Tomorrow night we will attack."  
  
Ake nodded. "Tomorrow night."  
  
"Six o'clock okay?" Someone asked. "I'm getting a  
pedicure at five."  
  
Everyone broke out into a fit of laughter. "Alright.  
We meet here at six o'clock. From there we go for the  
attack."  
  
"Is that acceptable?"  
  
After a barrage of acknowledgment, Happosai sighed.  
"We will avenge those who lost their lives to Kenoru. We  
will fight until there is none left to fight."  
  
"Agreed." Ake walked up to Happosai and knelt over.  
She shook his hand.  
  
Happosai smiled. "Agreed."  
  
****  
  
"We just walk in?"  
  
"He'll be expecting you, Shampoo."  
  
"But not you?"  
  
"As long as you don't sleep, he won't be able to get  
past the defenses of your mind. Therefore there is no  
way he will find of our part in the matter."  
  
"What about Tarou?"  
  
"He may expect a monster of Jusenkyo, but I doubt he  
will expect more of us."  
  
Shampoo looked towards the ground.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Kei walked into the room,  
asking.  
  
Shampoo shook her head.  
  
Happosai nodded and walked back into the adjoining  
room. "I should sleep. Being as old as I am, it's  
unavoidable. Kei, you stay up with her. ensure she  
doesn't sleep."  
  
"Right." He sat down next to her, looking out the  
window.  
  
"Big place, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
Shampoo nodded.  
  
"Nothing like Nerima. Bigger. More densely  
populated."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Kinda makes you homesick, doesn't it?"  
  
"Nerima not my home."  
  
"I never said it was. I meant your village."  
  
"Yes. Village, I miss."  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Since I in village?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Too long. Last month I in Hong Kong. I find out  
Kenoru here. I come here. I kill, find Kenoru. Then  
rescued by you."  
  
Kei nodded. He could understand how she felt.  
  
"It's been a while since I've been home too."  
  
"How long for you?"  
  
Kei laughed. "Years. I don't miss it, though. I  
don't even think I'll ever go back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because at home, they know me as Pantyhose. No  
matter what I tell them, they'll still think I'm  
Pantyhose."  
  
"But you have new name. You tell them, they  
believe."  
  
"It's not that easy. You don't think I haven't tried  
that before? When I was twelve, I went around telling  
everyone my name was Michael. It was a western name I  
always liked. Eventually, they found out I was lying,  
and the ridiculed me. They told me that I'd never get my  
name changed.  
  
"Must have been like hell."  
  
"It was. Anyways, I left home at 14. Then I came  
across Jusenkyo. It's a funny thing, really. Before I  
found Jusenkyo, I thought my... curse was natural.  
Something to make me more powerful than the others.  
Something that would allow me strength over my weakness.  
But then I found Jusenkyo. And I met the guide. And he  
told me the story of the spring. Of my spring. And of  
how so many years earlier, a man came and helped a woman  
through labour. Of how he accidentally bathed the baby  
is a cursed spring."  
  
"That your spring?"  
  
"Yeah. It never really made sense to me at first.  
And then he told me something that clinched it. He told  
me what the man had named the baby."  
  
"What happen then?"  
  
"I ran. I just ran. It took me a week to gather my  
thoughts, but eventually I came back. In cursed form, of  
course. But I stole the client register."  
  
"Then you come to Nerima."  
  
"Yeah. And then I found him. The old guy. The freak.  
And he refused to change my name."  
  
"I remember that."  
  
"Anyways, to make a long story short, after the  
incident with Rouge, I had some time to think. I had  
decided that the old man would never change my name." He  
laughed. "I joined a damn monastery. I still can't  
believe it."  
  
"Monastery? What.. is?"  
  
"Oh.. It's a place where monks hang out. You know,  
Buddhists and all that?"  
  
"Oh. I understand now."  
  
"Anyways, I hung around in there for a while. I  
never stopped my training, but they taught me how to  
stay calm. Eventually, I had gathered enough courage to  
search him down again, and instead of forcing him, to  
ask."  
  
"Ask?"  
  
"'Master Happosai, can you please change my name?'"  
He laughed. "I thought it was so corny when I found him.  
I thought he was going to laugh in my face and say no."  
He smiled. "And then something amazing happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He did. He smiled at me. I still remember the look  
on his face. He smiled at me and patted me on the head.  
And he said, 'very well, Kei.'"  
  
"He name you right there?"  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself. I thought I was  
dreaming."  
  
"What happen then?"  
  
"I thanked him. Oh God how much I thanked him. It  
wasn't until that night that he asked for my help."  
  
"He ask? I thought you say it was agreement."  
  
"Well, it's easier to explain it like that. In  
truth, he offered me a choice. I could help him. IT  
could mean the loss of my life, but it would certainly  
avenge Ranma. Or I could leave with my name intact, and  
no dishonour would befall me."  
  
He laughed. "It's not like I really ever cared about  
honour. But for some reason, I just couldn't leave him  
to fight it alone."  
  
"How you find him?"  
  
He laughed. "Nabiki Tendo."  
  
"Nabiki?"  
  
"Yeah. I had to work for her for a bit before she'd  
tell me where he was. I didn't mind that all that much  
either. That was when I found out what happened to Ranma  
and Mousse."  
  
"Yes. Five years ago."  
  
"Yeah. I heard the whole story back there."  
  
"You see Akane?"  
  
"Yeah. She and Ryouga get along good. Little Ranma  
is a cute kid."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Akane and... Ryouga?! They have  
child??!"  
  
Kei blinked. "I thought you knew."  
  
"I no find out until you tell me."  
  
"Yeah. Ranma's also got a little sister now."  
  
Shampoo smiled. "She look like him?"  
  
"His girl form, yeah. It's amazing, really..."  
  
"I happy for them."  
  
Kei smiled. "Yeah. Ranma would be proud too."  
  
Shampoo smiled. "I think so."  
  
"So, you seem to be in a better mood now."  
  
Shampoo sighed. "I fine. I no know what you talking  
about."  
  
"Oh come on. Something was bothering you. I'm only  
here to help."  
  
"It nothing."  
  
"Oh come now, do you think I just fell off the  
turnip truck?"  
  
Shampoo blinked. "You hurt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You fall off truck. You hurt?"  
  
Kei laughed. "It's an expression. Don't change the  
subject."  
  
Shampoo looked down towards the ground. "I... it  
hard to explain."  
  
"Try me." Kei said, smiling.  
  
Shampoo sighed. "I no know how to say. I... no know  
who I do this for."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Law says one who kills Joketsuzoku must die. Ranma  
part Joketsuzoku. Mousse full Joketsuzoku. I fall in  
love with Ranma. Once. But then I love Mousse."  
  
"So, you're not sure who you're doing this for?"  
  
"No. Ranma or Mousse? I not know."  
  
"What about yourself?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't do it for Ranma or Mousse individually. Do it  
for yourself. You've suffered a great loss that I can't  
even begin to imagine. A loss that neither Mousse or  
Ranma felt. Two people you loved died before you. Don't  
do it for them, do it for yourself."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "I... I think..." She paused.  
  
Kei laughed. "That a good answer for you?"  
  
Shampoo smiled. "Yes. That work. How you get so  
smart, anyway?"  
  
"Don't forget, I spent almost five years in a  
monastery."  
  
"Place of monks, right?"  
  
"Right." He smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Okay. That was a short one, I admit it. However,  
we're approaching the finale... Soon we shall have it.  
We have reached the last story arc, folks and I promise  
it to be a doozy.. ^_^  
  
I know, I know. I've been releasing chapters quite  
slowly. The reason is this: I didn't get the inspiration  
to get back to work on this one until last night. But  
now that we're here, I might as well say, yes it will be   
finished. Look for it all to end at about Chapter 12 -  
14. And for those of you hardcore Spawn fans, no I  
haven't forgotten about Angela. You'll see what happens  
with her.. ^_^  
  
Anyways, look for the next Chapter (...For San  
Fransisco) to hit the ML soon... Thank you to those who  
have sent me praise on the story. That is more of an  
inspiration than anything else to continue the story.  
  
One more thing before I go... You'll notice that I  
opened this chapter up about half-way through whatever  
happened. I wrote it like this for a reason that will be  
explained in the future. Any questions, you know where  
to send 'em. Anything else, you know where to send those  
too.. ^_^  
  
ttyl....  



	11. Chapter Ten: ...For San Francisco

Chapter Ten: ...For San Fransisco  
  
  
Shampoo blinked. It wasn't as if she couldn't fight  
against the fatigue, but it was that she preferred not  
to. But it had to be done. Since Tarou had gone to sleep  
earlier in the night, she had made herself busy by  
practicing her kata, drinking nearly two pots of coffee,  
and sitting down to watch some american television.  
  
She nearly spit out her coffee when she flipped to  
the asian news channel. It was covering a murder story  
in Nerima, Japan.  
  
"With me here now is Detectives Hiroshi and Daisuke  
of the Nerima police. Detectices, can you tell us  
anything about the murder?"  
  
"Well, Kumiko, last night we were called out to a  
scene not far from here," Daisuke began.  
  
"You mean I was called out. You were still asleep  
when I called you," Hiroshi corrected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Anyways, we came out and found out there had been a  
murder. After some investigation on our part, we found  
the identity of the stiff... er... man, to be Gendo  
Satoni. Son of mayor Satoni, if you catch my drift?"  
  
"Do you know if this was a planned execution  
Detective?" She placed the microphone in front of  
Hiroshi.  
  
"Oh, definately. The head had been severed, the  
skull had been crushed, along with his ribcage."  
  
"I don't really see any need to go into that much  
detail, Detective. Are there any suspects."  
  
"Not at this time, Kumiko. The one suspect we did  
have is dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes. About five years ago. A man from China we once  
knew."  
  
"Can you tell our viewers anything more?"  
  
"Hi, Mom!" Daisuke called.  
  
"Very well then." Kumiko pulled the microphone away.  
"This is Kumiko Tosaka, from Nerima Ward outside of  
Tokyo, signing off. Back you you, Mitsuhara."  
  
Shampoo blinked.  
  
She blinked again. "Two idiots.... Detectives?" She  
muttered under her breath. "Aiya."  
  
****  
  
"Morning, Shampoo." Tarou greeted, stretching and  
walking onto the balcony to practice a kata.  
  
"Morning, Kei." She muttered, nursing a cup of  
coffee.  
  
"You know, that stuff will stunt your growth." He  
said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Shampoo not plan to do any more growing."  
  
Kei shook his head and continued with his kata.  
"Ready for tonight?"  
  
"Ready and waiting." She returned.  
  
"Try not to get too wired on that coffee, Shampoo."  
Happosai said from behind her, causing her to drop her  
coffee and spin around into a defensive position.  
  
"Why you do that, old man?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Making sure you were alert."  
  
"I alert and yawn ready."  
  
"Kenoru's men are strong, Shampoo. You may have to  
fight through them before we get to Kenoru."  
  
"Shampoo can do."  
  
"I sure hope so.'  
  
"Why you not pervert?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You pervert before. Yesterday, Shampoo naked. You  
tell her get clothes on."  
  
"People change, Shampoo."  
  
"You change too much."  
  
Happosai sighed. "I changed because I had to. Yes.  
I'm a pervert. I still am in some ways, but when theres  
a greater mission at hand, I can put those feelings of  
perversion aside." He winked at her. "Besides, ten years  
in a cave meant I had alot of built up tension to  
relieve!"  
  
"So you steal underwear?"  
  
"You'd prefer I did it in other ways?"  
  
Shampoo thought for a moment of what other ways he  
could be talking about. "No. Underwear stealing is  
good."  
  
"Good. Now, Shampoo. Tell me whats been happening in  
your life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm curious."  
  
"Why you curious?"  
  
"Because I am. Come on, Shampoo. Humour an old man."  
  
"Alright. What you want to know?"  
  
"How are things back at the village?"  
  
Shampoo blinked. "I not know. I no have been there  
since after... Ranma die."  
  
"Oh dear. What about Cologne?"  
  
"Great Grandmother in village. She protect me when I  
come back no with husband. She tell them husband die.  
I... I banished until I kill Kenoru."  
  
"Didn't Cologne do anything about it?"  
  
"Yes. Great-Grandmother did. Village want send me to  
Jusenkyo for trial. Great-Grandmother said I already  
have curse. They send me away. Say I no come back until  
Kenoru dead."  
  
"So you've been looking for him for five years?"  
  
"No. I... I not look for him until not long ago. I  
train in Beijing."  
  
"Beijing?"  
  
"Yes. I... I no have enough skill to even beat  
Kenoru men." She put her head into her hands.  
  
"Shampoo, don't worry about that. Kenoru's men are  
strong, they are trained to work together to defeat a  
foe. Apart, they are worthless."  
  
"But they still defeat Shampoo."  
  
"At least you don't have to marry them." Tarou said,  
trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Shampoo glared at him.  
  
"Do you?" He asked, unsure of himself.  
  
Shampoo managed a slight laugh. "No. Shampoo not  
have to marry them. They use dishonourable technique to  
beat Shampoo, so law not apply."  
  
"Well, thats good." Tarou sighed.  
  
"Well, it's ten now. We have eight hours to prepare.  
The restaurant closes at five-thirty on Sunday, so we'll  
have no problem with customers."  
  
"Eight hours." Shampoo nodded. She looked to Tarou.  
"We spar?"  
  
"Not in here we don't. The landlord lives right  
underneath us."  
  
"Where we spar?"  
  
"Theres a park about two blocks away. I've never  
sparred there, but it looks like a big place."  
  
"Good. We go now?"  
  
Tarou looked out the window briefly. "Sure, but if  
it looks like rain, we're back here in a flash."  
  
Shampoo nodded in understanding. "Right. You no want  
to scare anybody."  
  
Tarou smiled. "Let's go."  
  
As the two ran out the door, Happosai yelled out. "I  
want you kids back by three! Theres something we've got  
to talk about!"  
  
He sighed as he heard a yell of acknowledgement from  
the hallway. He then closed his eyes and placed his  
hands in front of him. "Ancestors. Give me the strength  
I need." He sighed.  
  
****  
  
"This nice park." Shampoo muttered, looking around  
at the trees.  
  
"Yeah. For an inner-city park, anyways."  
  
"Pretty colours on wall."  
  
Tarou laughed. "That's uhh... Grafiti..."  
  
"What that?"  
  
"Vandalism.. uhh.. property damage."  
  
"Oh. Shampoo know all about that."  
  
"Anyways," Tarou pointed over to an empty basketball  
court. "How about over there? That looks like a good  
place."  
  
Shampoo nodded and the two of them ran over.  
  
"Alright. No weapons, all hand to hand. No illegal  
use of curses, right?"  
  
Shampoo nodded. "You turn into monster, I scratch  
eyes out. Understand."  
  
Tarou laughed as he brought himself into a defensive  
position. "Oh yeah. And if I beat you, this is only a  
sparring session, right?"  
  
"IF Kei beat Shampoo, Shampoo not give kiss of  
marriage. Don't worry."  
  
"You mean when I beat you, don't you?"  
  
"Shampoo not let Kei beat her." She smiled, circling  
her opponent. "Shampoo beat Kei before that happen."  
  
"Let's go, then."  
  
They went. It started with simple attacks. A test  
punch, a kick from each opponent. 'Testing the waters'  
and all that. After a moment, each of the started to get  
an idea of the other's strength. They increased their  
attacks.  
  
The truth was, in human form, Tarou wasn't all that  
bad in the art. In monster form, he was even better. But  
Shampoo had been training as a human her entire life.  
The most recent years, she'd been experimenting with  
martial arts in her feline form. And it was safe to say,  
she was fairly deadly as a cat as well.  
  
But as it was, they were at a stalemate. Each party  
was pulling punches, not using all the speed and  
strength they were supposed to be. But neither of them  
were aware of it.  
  
Punch. "You know," Kick. "Shampoo, you're," Block.  
"Actually not that," Jump. "Bad..."  
  
"Shampoo," Spin. "Glad you," Crescent kick.  
"Notice."  
  
"Hey," Dodge. "Do you think," Thrust. "We're  
drawing," Smack. "A crowd?"  
  
Shampoo pulled her attention away from the fight for  
long enough to see a crowd of people watching them. Some  
with concerned looks on their faces. Others watching in  
disgust, and another watching in excitement."  
  
"You think," Dodge. "We tell them," Jump. "What we,"  
Spin. "Doing?"  
  
"I don't," Punch, "think it," Block, "would matter."  
  
"Want to," Kick. "Give them," Jump. "A show?"  
  
Tarou smiled. "What," Dodge. "Do you," Hit. "Have  
in," Parry. "Mind?"  
  
"Follow Shampoo's lead." She smiled.  
  
They backed away from each other, still in defensive  
position. Shampoo turned and bowed to the crowd. Kei  
followed her lead.  
  
Many members of the crowd turned there faces from  
disgust and concern into interest. Shampoo turned to Kei  
and smiled.  
  
"Here trick I learn from Great-Grandmother."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"BAKUTSAI TENKETSU!" She yelled, ramming her finger  
towards the ground. The concret exploded in a mist of  
rocks and dust. The crowd gasped.  
  
"Hey, that's pretty good." Tarou smiled. "Heres  
something I learned from Rouge."  
  
Tarou placed his hands together and closed his eyes.  
A moment later, he rose from the ground. He looked  
towards the same spot Shampoo had blown up and gathered  
something in his hands. When he released it, the  
fireball hit the same spot with a poof, and another  
explosion.  
  
Shampoo chuckled. "So, you meet Rouge again?"  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't fun at first, she was trying to  
kill me. It was at the monastery. Fighting isn't allowed  
at the monastery, so I just ran. By the time she  
realized I wasn't fighting back, I had managed to dump  
some hot water on her." He chuckled. "You know, she's a  
lot easier to deal with as a human. Anyways, I explained  
things to her, and we ended up as friends. Even her  
Ashura side warmed up to me. She ended up teaching me  
how to do that fireball thing."  
  
"You think maybe you teach that to me someday?"  
  
Tarou smiled. "Sure thing. I can't do it as well as  
Rouge, but then again, when she does it, she's a  
Goddess."  
  
Shampoo smiled. She had heard all about Rouge from  
Ranma and Akane not long after she had given up on him.  
  
"She still have stiff neck?"  
  
"Yeah. I--" He stopped. "Oh shit."  
  
"What problem?" She turned around.  
  
Two policemen stood, one of them batting a baton  
into his hand.  
  
You two come out here. one of them said.  
  
"What we do?"  
  
Tarou narrowed his eyes. "Do as they say. I don't  
want to cause any trouble."  
  
"Shampoo no want to cause trouble either. But no  
want to be arrested.'  
  
Out here. Now. The other cop said.  
  
Alright, we're coming. Tarou yelled out.  
  
"You speak good English."  
  
"And Chinese. And Japanese. Hell, I speak a mean  
scottish!" He smiled.  
  
The two of them stepped out towards the policemen.  
  
There problem? Shampoo asked.  
  
What happened in there? One of the policemen  
asked.  
  
Sorry, Officer. We kinda got out of control.  
  
With what? C4 and a jackhammer?  
  
Not quite.  
  
The one with the PR-24 pointed at the ground in the  
basketball court. That smoldering hole in the ground  
over there. Explanation. Now.  
  
Shampoo apologize. She not think of actions. Hole  
in ground her fault.  
  
Not just her, Tarou interupted. If I hadn't been  
showing off my new trick, it wouldn't be as big.  
  
One of the policemen blinked. New trick? What the  
hell kind of trick does that?  
  
A... fireball?  
  
That's it. Search 'em. He said.  
  
Shampoo narrowed her eyes. You no want to touch  
Shampoo.  
  
Well, I'm afraid, girlie, that I'm going to have  
to.  
  
Look, if its the hole in the ground, don't worry.  
I'll pay for it. I'll repair it myself if I have to.  
  
Pay for it? You know how much that hole will cost?  
  
A few thousand to pave over.  
  
Exactly.  
  
Don't worry. I've got enough.  
  
It doesn't matter. We're bringing you in.  
  
Tarou shook his head. You can't bring us in. We've  
got somewhere to be tonight.  
  
Well, it looks like you're not going to be there.  
  
One of the pulled out handcuffs. Read 'em their  
rights.  
  
You have the right--  
  
Shut up. Shampoo narrowed her eyes.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Shampoo say shut face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tarou asked.  
  
"They going to arrest us. We can't be arrested or we  
never get Kenoru."  
  
Enlgish, hello!  
  
Just a second. Tarou muttered.  
  
"We can't stay here. We can outrun police easy. Even  
if in car, we outrun."  
  
"It's not that easy." They've got guns.  
  
"They shoot us because we run? That silly."  
  
ENGLISH!  
  
"You stay here if you want, Kei. Shampoo go. Now."  
  
"Wait." Tarou blinked in thought for a second.  
"Fine. You take the north route, I'll take south. We'll  
meet back at the apartment building."  
  
"Go. Now."  
  
They bounded off.  
  
Two very confused policemen could only sit and stare  
at each other.  
  
Where'd they go?  
  
I think they just jumped away.  
  
Jumped?  
  
Yeah. High.  
  
You wanna report this?  
  
Oh sure. We didn't catch them because they jumped  
away.  
  
Good point.  
  
I thought so too.  
  
What now?  
  
How about some donuts?  
  
****  
  
"I don't like doing that. They were only trying to  
do their job."  
  
"At least we no hurt them. We just run away."  
  
"Are you two done bickering?" Happosai interupted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now. Heres the plan. Shampoo, you will go in  
first. Followed by Tarou. The Ryukaze's and I will wait  
down the block until we get the signal."  
  
"What is signal?"  
  
"Simple. Break a window."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yes. One of the Ryukaze's will be waiting near the  
restaurant. When a window breaks, the rest of us will  
file in."  
  
"Then we all fight Kenoru."  
  
"Right. We can't underestimate him, though. He's  
smart. Smarter than one would imagine, and powerful.  
You, me, Kei and the Ryukaze's may be enough to overtake  
him. But if he's got him men there, it may be even  
harder."  
  
"So what we do in that case?"  
  
"Retreat. Theres no point in dying prematurely. We  
can regroup and try again at another time."  
  
"No. Shampoo kill Kenoru tonight."  
  
"Shampoo, do you want to kill him and live, or not  
kill him and die?"  
  
Shampoo blinked.  
  
"I vote for live!" Tarou interjected.  
  
"Very well, now may I continue?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now. When you find Kenoru, break a window. Make it  
look like an accident, though."  
  
"Yes. Shampoo will."  
  
"Now, Tarou. You follow behind her. Be discreet,  
though. And bring some water with you. We may have  
better use for your cursed form."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But he may also be suspecting you. It's safe to  
assume that he knows all about Jusenkyo."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Carry extra cold water. You'll need it."  
  
"Right."  
  
"It's 4:30 now. We meet the Ryukaze's in an hour.  
Make sure everything is ready."  
  
****  
  
The meeting came and went. The Ryukaze's were ready.  
Interestingly enough, one of them got a pedicure.  
  
"Are we ready, guys?" Ake asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I want you all to know I've got plans for next  
weekend, and all of you are included. We all go in  
alive, we all come out alive. Got it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ake smiled and turned to Kei. "So, Shampoo goes in,  
then you follow. She breaks a window and that's our cue,  
right?"  
  
Kei nodded. "Yes. But be careful."  
  
"Not to worry. Carefulness works."  
  
"Are we ready to go?"  
  
"The restaurant's closed. All the workers have left.  
Kenoru is still inside. I'm not sure if he's alone,  
though.' Happosai mentioned.  
  
"Alright. Shampoo go now."  
  
Ake walked up to her an shook her hand. "Good luck."  
She smiled.  
  
Shampoo smiled in return. "Shampoo no need luck."  
  
And then she walked off.  
  
****  
  
Getting in was the easy part. Getting in silently,  
however was slightly harder, but she pulled it off  
either way.  
  
The restaurant was dark. Unlike the day before when  
she had come in in broad daylight and issued a challenge  
to Kenoru. Kenoru, however was upstairs in his den above  
the restaurant, and she had to get by his men first. Not  
wanting to hurt anyone, she led them into an alleyway  
and they fought.  
  
That was the last thing she remembered before waking  
up in the presence of Kei and Happosai.  
  
She moved swiftly through the rows of tables, past  
darkened booths and old pictures. She knew where she was  
headed.  
  
Aparently, so did someone else.  
  
"Bitch of Joketsuzoku..." The voice taunted.  
  
Shampoo spun around. Standing there. Sheathed Katana  
at his side, and smiling widely, was Kenoru.  
  
"Kenoru." She scowled.  
  
"I'm surprised with you, Shampoo of Joketsuzoku. I  
had originally thought I had killed you. It was a major  
blow to my self esteem that you were left alive." He  
smirked. "I shall have to remedy that."  
  
"Shampoo kill you first, Kenoru."  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "Ahh, idle threat. How  
I've missed them. You were... what, eighteen when I had  
first fought you? Look at you now. A young woman. If not  
for the scars, I'd say you were a beauty worthy of me."  
  
"No woman deserve that kind of punishment."  
  
"Oh, but thats not true. Women flock to me, Shampoo.  
You would have too, if you had seen the other side of  
me."  
  
"Whatever side of you is all the same."  
  
"Not true, Shampoo. When I was young, my brother and  
I were kind, gentle souls. I was hardly capable of  
harming a fly."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yes, Shampoo, Brother. But thats beside the point.  
One day, he left me to die." He smirked. "He left me to  
die, shampoo. At the hands of a powerful sorcerer."  
  
"Good. You deserve it."  
  
"Ahh, but the sorcerer didn't kill me. He saw my  
inner strength. How determined I was to get away alive.  
It wan't long before he made me realize it was  
impossible. So he trained me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He trained me in his art. His magical arts. His  
martial arts. You would be surprised at how accurate a  
martial artist can be when touched my particular kinds  
of magics."  
  
"Why you tell me this?"  
  
"Allow me to continue. Years went by, and I wasn't  
strong enough to defeat him. Even more years, and I  
still wasn't strong enough. He taught me everything he  
knew. And one day, I beat him. I defeated him."  
  
"What difference that make?"  
  
"I killed him. Because of what he had done to me  
over the years. Years of beatings. Of molestings.  
Finally, I was in charge. I held the cards. I could rule  
the world if I so chose to." He smirked. "But I did not.  
I simply ruled my part of it. I recruited strong  
warriors to do my bidding in exchange for... services.  
If they refused to, I killed them. It was that simple.  
Ranma was among the strongest I've ever encountered. But  
it was, in the end, as it always had been."  
  
"Kenoru. Ranma and Mousse were good people." A raged  
voice came from behind them.  
  
"Ahh," Kenoru smirked. "Could this be the monster of  
Jusenkyo?"  
  
"Damn straight." He jumped up and stood beside  
Shampoo. "We're taking you down."  
  
"I know not what grudge you hold with me, monster of  
Jusenkyo. But it is safe to assume that you were a part  
of Ranma's little troupe back in Japan."  
  
Tarou narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to talk or  
fight?"  
  
"I suppose the Ryukaze's are waiting for the signal,  
are they not?" He smiled.  
  
Both of them nearly lost balance. "What?" Tarou  
asked.  
  
"Dear, dear Ake. If she were not my wife, I wouldn't  
know what to do with her."  
  
Tarou's eyes widened. "You lie."  
  
"Ake, you can come in now." He called out.  
  
The doorway crowded. People piled in. Tarou  
recognized each of the smirking faces as ryukaze  
members.  
  
"Did I do good, honey?" Ake asked, walking up to  
Kenoru.  
  
"Indeed." He looked at Tarou. "Doesn't that just get  
to you? Four months of training, planning, and it's all  
over?" He smiled.  
  
"The old one got away." She informed him.  
  
"That's of no consequence. These two are the ones to  
be gone. Shall I leave them to you, dear Ake?"  
  
"Yes. I want them."  
  
"Very well. I shall watch while your men take them  
down."  
  
The Ryukaze's started to surround them.  
  
"What we do now?"  
  
Tarou narrowed his eyes. "Only thing we can do." He  
reached down towards the water bottle at his side.  
"Fight." He splashed himself.  
  
The fight began. Shampoo started taking down gang  
members one by one as Tarou swiped an entire group away  
with one hand. Kenoru stood and laughed.  
  
"STOP!" The voice cried from the darkness.  
  
Kenoru stopped laughing. "Ahh, the old man? I can  
handle this one."  
  
"Not quite." The figure stepped more into the light.  
  
Kenoru's eyes widened. Tarou and Shampoo were too  
busy fighting to notice.  
  
"You." He said. "It can't be you. You're dead. I'm  
certain I killed you."  
  
"Well," Mousse replied, "I guess you were wrong."  
  
****  
  
Ooh, doncha just hate cliffhangers? Yes, I realize  
the chapters have been being released quicker than  
usual. Much quicker. In fact, at the rate I'm going,  
this will be done by the end of the week! ^_^..   
  
As for the writing style of the past two chapters,  
it's been filled with lotsa dialogue and little action.  
The reason being, was because these two chapters were  
hard to write. Plus, writing them in the middle of a  
bout of writers block didn't help (I practically had to  
force some paragraphs out of me)... Anyways, no, the  
next chapter will not deal with the final battle. It  
will deal with how the heck Mousse _GOT_ there.. ^_^  
  
Anyways, If things go as planned, I'll probably have  
the next chapter ready soon.. Very soon.. ^_^... But  
other than that, I'll letcha go.. ttyl! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: On Foreign Soil

Chapter Eleven: On Foreign Soil  
  
  
  
Kodachi frowned. Since the previous day, her brother  
had been remarkably distant.  
  
It wasn't as if that sort of thing was abnormal for  
Tatewaki Kuno, the 'blue thunder' of Kuno Enterprises,  
but he usually at least greeted her.  
  
As it was, Kodachi stood over her brothers still  
form.  
  
"Do you plan to watch over me for long, sister?" He  
asked, not breaking his concentration.  
  
Kodachi gasped as she realized that she had  
addressed her. She knew her brother had become  
remarkably more skilled since taking on Kenpo, but she  
had at least assumed she would remain undetected.  
  
"Something troubles you, brother." She stated. There  
was no questioning tone to her voice.  
  
Tatewaki sighed. "Aye. Though it is none of your  
concern, sister."  
  
"As it never is." She narrowed her eyes. "But this  
time it seems ever more serious than others. What is it  
now, brother? Another holding company gone backrupt? A  
lawsuit?"  
  
"Neither sister. What troubles me is of personal  
nature." He replied, not straying his attention away  
from his meditation.  
  
"Personal enough for you to have the jet fueled, and  
hire two pilots to fly to America?" She asked, dropping  
the file she held in her hand to the ground.  
  
Tatewaki winced. He had wished for his sister to  
remain ignorant to what he had planned.  
  
"Moving a small payload of passangers to San  
Fransisco, California. The airplane leaves at eight  
o'clock, arriving at the San Fransisco airport a mere  
four hours later."  
  
"Sister--"  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this, brother?"  
  
Tatewaki sighed. He slowly uncrossed his legs and  
stood up. He turned to face his sister with a monotone  
look to his face.  
  
"Sister. I had hoped that you would not find out  
about this."  
  
"Why?" She asked, the betrayal showing in her voice.  
  
"Sister. It not be betrayal that leads me to charter  
the airplane." He sighed. "Nor does it mean that I wish  
to abandon you... like..."  
  
"Don't speak his name, brother." She cast her gaze  
towards the floor.  
  
"Aye. I will not. He has caused far too much pain in  
this household."  
  
"Why do you wish to travel to America?"  
  
He sighed again. "I find it difficult to explain,  
sister. I at times, hardly believe it myself."  
  
"Does this have to do with your absence from work  
the other day?"  
  
"In part, yes."  
  
"Brother. Don't tell me that you would go to America  
because of someone claiming to be Saotome--"  
  
"I have found the truth, sister." He interupted. "I  
have spoken to the man. He is, in truth, Ranma Saotome."  
  
Kodachi narrowed her eyes. "You cannot be serious,  
brother. Did you see his face?"  
  
"Nay, but I know it to be true."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The other warrior, thought dead. Mousse. He was  
there."  
  
Kodachi's eyes went wide with shock. "How? How could  
they both have lived if--" They went wider. "That  
chinese wench! How dare she lie to us!"  
  
"The one called Shampoo did not lie. She had thought  
them both dead. As it is, she was half right."  
  
Kodachi twisted her face into a look of confusion.  
"What do you mean, brother?"  
  
"Saotome truly is dead. He has spoken the truth to  
me."  
  
"Dead men don't talk, brother."  
  
"Nonetheless, Saotome has returned to us. The story  
I hear is that he was sent to hell. And he is now a  
warrior for the army of hell, and the earth is merely  
his training grounds."  
  
"How can this be?"  
  
"I believe he speaks the truth, sister. Ten years of  
his life remain a mystery. As we know him, he is  
undeserving of hell, but nonetheless, that was his  
destination."  
  
Kodachi sat down and stared her brother in the eye.  
"To continue on this line of discussion would only  
further my confusion, brother. What of San Fransisco?"  
  
"We go to avenge."  
  
"Avenge?"  
  
"The death of Saotome."  
  
Kodachi's eyes widened. She had heard little of the  
man who had killed him. Mostly because she found she  
didn't care anymore. But from what she had heard, he was  
a powerful warrior. Perhaps even a sorcerer of sorts.  
  
Kodachi tightened her resolve as she looked into her  
brothers eyes. "I shall pack my things."  
  
Tatewaki nodded. "I had suspected you would wish to  
accompany, if you had found out."  
  
"But I do it not for Saotome, but instead to rid the  
world of a threat to the safety and wealth of the Kuno  
family." She warned. "I care not for Saotome."  
  
He continued to nod. "Very well, sister. We shall  
leave first thing in the morning."  
  
****  
  
"Kasumi?" Tofu asked. "Are you still awake?"  
  
Kasumi groaned a little, and with a yawn, she  
answered. "Yes, Tofu. I'm awake."  
  
"Sorry," he smiled. "I... couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why not? Ranma?"  
  
"Something like that. Yes."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"Look. Theres... theres something you don't know  
about me. Something I never told anyone."  
  
Kasumi was more awake now than ever. "What's wrong,  
Tofu?"  
  
"It's something I'm not proud of. Something...  
something I did while I was a young man that... that  
makes--"  
  
"Tofu?" Kasumi gasped, tears beginning to gleam in  
her eyes.  
  
"Kasumi?" He stared in confusion.  
  
Then the blood started. First, it poured from the  
sides of her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God. Kasumi?!" He yelled, bringing her into  
his arms.  
  
"To--fu--" She managed to gasp out. Then he saw it.  
The blade.  
  
"Leave me, will you, brother?" The voice called out.  
"I'll repay you. If it takes me a thousand years, I'll  
repay you for leaving me."  
  
"Kenoru?" He called. "Oh my God, Kenoru. No, please.  
Not Kasumi!"  
  
The childlike voice seemed to ring out from the  
blackness. But, as the blackness began to swirl, he  
heard another voice.  
  
****  
  
"Tofu! Wake up!" Kasumi shook him frantically.  
  
Thankfully, he did. He opened his eyes and quickly  
brought himself up.  
  
"Kasumi?" He asked.  
  
"Tofu, you were having a nightmare."  
  
Tofu sighed. "A nightmare." He wiped the sweat from  
his brow.  
  
"What was it about? You kept calling my name."  
  
Tofu shook his head. "Nothing to worry about,  
Kasumi. I just... I just had a bad dream, thats all."  
  
Kasumi gazed into her husbands eyes affectionately.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm... I'm fine."  
  
She smiled. "Alright." She lay back down in the bed  
and stared towards the ceiling.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you... do you mind me going?"  
  
"To San Fransisco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She laughed. "I know everything will turn out fine."  
  
He smiled. "I hope so."  
  
"Shh." She put her finger to his lips. "Quiet. Don't  
hope. Know."  
  
Tofu smiled and kissed his wifes hand. "I know it  
will."  
  
****  
  
"Kinami?" Mousse asked.  
  
Since Ranma had left, Mousse decided to stay with  
Kinami, to make sure she was alright. As it was, he  
found that she was as tough as they come.  
  
"I think she's asleep, duck-boy." Ukyou whispered  
from the edge of the room.  
  
Mousse casually looked towards Ukyou and then back  
to Kinami. She was breathing regularily, and she was, in  
fact, asleep.  
  
"She's had a big night." Ukyou said.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. You've had a big day, too."  
  
She laughed. "That's an understatement. I come back,  
then find out Ranma's been dead for five years. Then I  
find out he's back from the dead."  
  
"How'd you find out, anyways?"  
  
"I ran into his parents and his sister on the train  
here."  
  
Mousse nodded. "They didn't find out until today,  
either."  
  
Ukyou looked towards the ceiling. "Was I the last to  
find out about this?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Shampoo doesn't know."  
  
"How is Shampoo, anyways?"  
  
Mousse scoffed. "Your guess is as good as mine. She  
doesn't even know I'm alive."  
  
"When did she ever?" Ukyou asked, innocently.  
  
He laughed. "Actually, she did warm up to me  
before... before Kenoru."  
  
"So, how tough exactly is this Kenoru guy?"  
  
"Tough." He nodded. "Tougher than anyone we've ever  
faced."  
  
"Well, you came out okay." She said.  
  
Mousse shook his head. "No, I didn't."  
  
"You mean the scar, hardly noticable."  
  
Mousse closed his eyes. "Scars are not always worn  
on the outside, Ukyou Kuonji." He got up.  
  
Ukyou blinked. "Mousse?"  
  
"I'd better get some sleep if I'm going to be up in  
time for the plane tomorrow." He looked at her. "I'll  
see you in the morning."  
  
Ukyou blinked in surprise as she noticed the man she  
was talking to, had already left. Silently, as though he  
wasn't even there.  
  
****  
  
Genma sat alone in the silence of his hotel room. He  
had steadfastly refused to stay under the same roof as  
the man who claimed to be his son.  
  
Nodoka had wished to stay at the Tendo home, but  
finally gave in after Genma's refusal. Before she had  
left, Akane had expressed interest in talking to her,  
and she and Ranko were now at her apartment.  
  
Which left Genma alone. Under normal circumstances,  
he would take to opportunity to indulge in his  
gluttonous nature. But now, things were far too  
disturbing.  
  
He would accompany everyone in the morning, to keep  
his word. Though it was true he wasn't known for  
honouring agreements to complete strangers, somehow,  
with the involvement of nearly everyone he held dear, he  
knew it was unavoidable.  
  
If sleep had ever crossed Genma's thoughts this  
night, he soon found that it was erased before it could  
register. Sleep was the last thing on his mind.  
  
****  
  
"Are you sure it's no bother? I'd hate to leave  
Genma dear alone at the hotel, but it's dark. And Ranko  
doesn't seem to be able to leave." She smiled at her  
sleeping daughter.  
  
Akane smiled. "Of course not, it's the least I can  
do for what you're doing for me."  
  
"Are you sure of your decision, Akane? I can't stop  
you, but I will support whatever decision you choose."  
  
Akane nodded. "I'm sure. I don't think I've ever  
been this sure."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "You'll still have to deal with your  
husband and... Ranma in the morning."  
  
"What do you think will happen?"  
  
"I don't know, Akane. I'm certain we will be  
successful, but in regards to Ranma." She smiled. "I  
just don't know."  
  
****  
  
"So", Ryouga smiled. "She's been holding back on me,  
then..."  
  
"I don't think holding back is the word, Ryouga."  
Ranma shook his head. "She really didn't know that she  
was supposed to follow instinct."  
  
"I always figured her as a smart girl. But to  
actually plot out which moves to use before a battle  
even starts?"  
  
"You two still awake?" A third voice called from  
above them. Mousse stood on the stone wall, smirking at  
them.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Mousse, I really don't  
need sleep." Ranma warned.  
  
"I know. But Ryouga does." He pointed. "And we'll  
need it for whats coming tomorrow."  
  
Ryouga nodded. "Yeah. I understand that, but We  
could always sleep on the plane."  
  
"True, but it'll only last three to four hours."  
  
"The plane trip?"  
  
"Yeah. How well can you fight with six hours sleep,  
compared to three hours?"  
  
"He's got a point, Ryouga." Ranma smiled.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"You think I can't handle myself? You do realize who  
you're talking to, right?"  
  
Ryouga smiled. "You know, it feels so weird being  
able to talk to you again."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Second nature to me."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Remember, five years passed for you guys. Only a  
few seconds passed for me."  
  
"A few seconds." Ryouga shook his head.  
  
Mousse jumped down beside the two. "Tag." He lightly  
punched Ryouga in the side. "You're out."  
  
Ryouga looked at him confusedly for a second, and  
then realized what he was getting at. With a sigh, he  
got up. "Alright. I'll see you two in the morning."  
  
"You should stay here tonight."  
  
Ryouga thought for a second. "Yeah. I guess that  
would be the best idea. I don't wanna get hopelessly  
lost while you guys are all fighting for your lives in  
San Fransisco."  
  
"He's got a point, you know."  
  
"Well, if Kenoru proves too much for us, we'll sick  
Ryouga on him. Maybe we'll luck out and he'll 'lose'  
him." Ranma laughed.  
  
****  
  
Dawn came. Dawn went. The moment the tip of the sun  
touched the horizon meant nothing more than another day  
at work for most. But for a select few, it meant more.  
Much, much more.  
  
For two Nerima Detectives, it meant hell.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiroshi glared.  
  
"I mean, fired. We are f-i-r-e-d FIRED!" Daisuke  
yelled.  
  
"Why? What the hell for?"  
  
"The news last night."  
  
"What, because of the news reporter?"  
  
"He says we told her too much. Some of the facts  
were still classified."  
  
"Classified? That's bullshit. I read those papers  
myself yesterday. They were not classified!"  
  
"I know, 'Roshi. But they are now."  
  
"How the hell did this happen?!"  
  
He shook his head. "I'll give you one guess."  
  
Hiroshi thought for a second. And then it dawned.  
"Satoni."  
  
He nodded. "Damn right. He did this because he  
thought we'd link the yakuza to him."  
  
"Bastard, that bastard!"  
  
Daisuke shook his head. "Well, it's happened...  
We've got to deal with it."  
  
"How?" He asked, looking at him.  
  
Daisuke shook his head. "Who knows?"  
  
"Dai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on over there?" He pointed at a large  
gathering of people on the side of the road as they  
continued on their way.  
  
"I don't know." He narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that  
the Tendo dojo?"  
  
"Isn't that Ukyou?" Hiroshi pointed.  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened as he brought the car to a  
screeching halt.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Isn't that Mousse?" He pointed.  
  
****  
  
"No. No way. We told you yesterday, Akane. No."  
  
"Ranma, I'm not as weak as--"  
  
"Damnit, Akane. I'm not saying that. I thought you  
had realized by now that I never meant to say that. You  
have to stay here, where it's safe."  
  
"Ranma." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You know  
as well as I do that she won't give up."  
  
Ranma turned to Ryouga. "She may not give up, but  
she'll have to. I'm not going to let her board that  
plane."  
  
Ryouga shook his head. "And then she'll buy some  
tickets and board another one." He looked at him.  
"Ranma, let her come."  
  
Akane smiled at her husband. She looked innocently  
towards Ranma.  
  
He raised his hands in the air and shook his head.  
"Fine. Whatever. She's your--"  
  
His words were cut off by a screeching not twenty  
feet away.  
  
"Oh great." Nabiki muttered. "Here comes the idiot  
patrol."  
  
"What?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Hiroshi and Daisuke."  
  
"What are they doing up this early?"  
  
"They're cops. My guess is, they have the early  
morning to afternoon shift."  
  
The doors swung open in unison. Soon after, two men  
appeared from within.  
  
The stared in disbelief at the crowd in front of  
them.  
  
Mousse frowned. "Not now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not now. They're cops, and they're here to take me  
in."  
  
Nabiki suddenly dawned on the situation.  
  
"Nabiki?" Hiroshi asked. "That.. uh... that's  
Mousse, right?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "No. It's his brother."  
  
"Brother?" Daisuke asked. "Mousse had a brother?"  
  
"Yeah... this is.. uh... Gel."  
  
Mousse blinked in surprise.  
  
"Thank God." Daisuke muttered. "I thought I was  
staring at a ghost."  
  
Ranma stepped towards them for a moment, and then  
removed his cowl.  
  
"You sure you're not?" He asked them.  
  
Hiroshi promptly fainted. Daisuke was conscious long  
enough to mutter half of a word, and then he joined his  
friend.  
  
Nabiki blinked. "Did you have to do that, Ranma?"  
  
He laughed and nodded. "It's easier than explaining  
the whole thing."  
  
She nodded. "Good point."  
  
"Gel?" Mousse asked. "You couldn't think of anything  
better than Gel?"  
  
She shrugged. "Gel isn't an official Joketsuzoku  
name?"  
  
He shook his head. "I've told you guys time and time  
again. Our names are mere coincidence."  
  
"Sure, Mousse," Ranma patted him on the back.  
"Sure."  
  
****  
  
"We're supposed to meet him here. Gate 43." Soun  
noted.  
  
"I think you're drawing a crowd, Ranma." Nabiki  
muttered.  
  
Tofu chose that moment to speak up. "You mean we  
aren't one?"  
  
"So, the plane supposed to leave at like, eight.  
Right?"  
  
"Indeed. The plane shall leave as soon as we board."  
another voice, not from the current group commented from  
nearby.  
  
Ranma turned to face Kuno. Soon after, he wished he  
hadn't.  
  
"Kodachi?" He asked, audibly confused.  
  
"Hello, Saotome. It has been a while, has it not?"  
She asked.  
  
Kuno closed his eyes for a moment. "I must apologize  
for not warning you of her presence. I myself was not  
aware of it until late last night."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We could  
use your help, Kodachi. Thank you."  
  
"I apologize for not accepting your thanks  
graciously, but I do not respect you in the way I once  
did, Saotome. I will fight alongside you, but nothing  
else."  
  
Ranma laughed. "That's all I ask, Kodachi."  
  
****  
  
Ukyou seated herself quickly. "Boy, it feels weird  
getting back on one of these in so short of a time."  
  
Kinami buckled herself in beside her. "You just came  
in on one the other night, didn't you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Straight from LAX to Tokyo."  
  
"LAX?"  
  
"The airport in Los Angeles."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's it like there, anyways?" She asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Not like here, I assure you. People  
are much more... distant over there."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, you could walk down the street in Nerima, and  
run into someone you know. you could talk for a few  
minutes, and then be on your way."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, in LA, you could see someone you know on the  
street, and they could see you. And you'd walk by with  
not even a word spoken between the two."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never figured it out. But that  
was only during my first year there."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
Ukyou laughed. "Promise not to laugh?"  
  
Kinami blinked. "Uh. Okay."  
  
"I'm an actress."  
  
"Actress? In America?"  
  
"Yeah. I've also got a record out, believe it or  
not."  
  
"A SINGER TOO?!"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah. It didn't do too well, but it  
made me a fair bit of money. I still get royalties from  
it."  
  
"So, your, like... famous there, then?"  
  
"I wouldn't use that word. Sometimes people  
recognize me on the street, sometimes they walk on by."  
  
"What kind of acting do you do?"  
  
"Well, I started out as an extra. Only in the past  
year or so, have I managed to get supporting roles in  
some movies." She smiled. "People are quick to hire me,  
because I do alot of my own stunts."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I've focusing mainly on acrobatics lately.  
I've kinda lost my fighting edge. I.. I just didn't have  
the will to fight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I never really figured it out until now. Believe it  
or not, it wasn't Ranma. It was... me. All along, it was  
me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"While I was chasing Ranma, I had a reason to fight,  
to train. When I found him, he had two other fiancee's  
and a crazy woman after him. So then I had a reason to  
fight."  
  
Kinami blinked.  
  
"When he... admitted that he loved Akane, and I  
left... I had to reason to fight anymore."  
  
"But now you do?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm with you guys now,  
and we'll take this Kenoru bastard down if its the last  
thing we do."  
  
Kinami smiled as the plane taxied down the runway,  
and eventually took off into the air.  
  
****  
  
The ocean passed by beneath them as Ranma sighed.  
"So, leaving was fairly uneventful. How are we going to  
manage the arrival?"  
  
Kuno sighed. "I know not." He closed his eyes.  
"However, I believe you have a certain amount of stealth  
to you, even in your current... form."  
  
"That I do."  
  
"I believe that when we arrive, you should take our  
weapons, and escape the airport."  
  
"I can take care of any weapons we'll need." Mousse  
mentioned, stepping out from the back.  
  
Ranma looked at him in surprise. "Mousse?"  
  
He smirked. "What do you think?" He showed off the  
long white robe he was wearing. "I always keep it with  
me, to remind me of what happened. I never thought I'd  
wear it again, though."  
  
"Where do you keep it?"  
  
"I'm a master of hidden weaponry, remember? If I can  
hide swords, bonbori and training potties easily, why  
can't I hide a simple robe?"  
  
"The airport will have metal detection devices."  
Kuno informed him.  
  
He winked. "Got it covered."  
  
"Very well. Ranma, you should exit the jet in any  
way possible, and meet us on the boundary of the  
airport." He looked towards Mousse. "I suspect you know  
of Kenoru's wherabouts?"  
  
He nodded. "That I do." He looked up into the back  
of his head for a moment. "I remember the name of the  
restaurant, and the street. Do I need to know much  
else?"  
  
"I would suspect not." He nodded. "All the  
information we will need is readily accessable by the  
telephone directory."  
  
"How much longer until we arrive?"  
  
"We should arrive there at approximately eleven  
thirty." He noted. "It should not take us long to locate  
the restaurant."  
  
Mousse looked up into his head. "So, about five  
thirty San Fransisco time?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Mousse nodded. He was about to say something  
additional when something from the front of the plane  
caught his attention.  
  
****  
  
"Saotome?" Soun asked. "Saotome, what's the matter."  
  
He looked dazily around for a moment. "Tendo... I...  
I've never flown before."  
  
Soun nodded. "Nor have I, Saotome. Exhilarating, is  
it not?"  
  
"That's not the..." He burped. "Word I'd use for  
it."  
  
"Saoto--" Soun couldn't finish the sentence. A thick  
liquid has hit his face with remarkable force.  
  
****  
  
Ryouga widened his eyes. "Did he just...?"  
  
Tofu smiled. "Throw up? Yes. Mr. Saotome has a  
classic case of motion sickness."  
  
"That's disgusting." He muttered.  
  
Tofu smiled again. "I agree."  
  
Ryouga shook his head, trying to change the subject.  
"So, anyways. What do you think will happen when we find  
Kenoru?"  
  
Tofu blinked for a moment. Then cast his gaze  
towards the seat in front of him. "I honestly don't  
know, Ryouga."  
  
Ryouga put a concerned look on his face for a  
moment, at the doctors apparent inability to answer  
thoroughly. He decided it best to leave the matter  
alone.  
  
****  
  
"Foolish man." Kodachi laughed. "We shall have to  
have that cleaned during our stay."  
  
Nabiki and Akane could only stare. Neither could  
believe how friendly she was being, regardless of the  
past, or the situation.  
  
Nabiki found it prudent to say something in return.  
"I don't suppose he knew about the air sickness bags,  
then."  
  
Kodachi blinked. "Airsickness bags? Dear me, no. We  
don't have any of those."  
  
Akane blinked. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, Akane Tendo, we have found no need for them.  
None in the Kuno family suffer from airsickness, and our  
business associates who use travel aboard this jet are  
so used to air travel, it bothers them not."  
  
Nabiki nodded in understanding. "And it probably  
saved some money by having them installed, as well."  
  
Kodachi laughed. "We could if we chose to. The fuel  
alone costs more than it would to simply install some  
air sickness compartments."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "I guess theres no in-flight movie,  
then?"  
  
Kodachi laughed again. She pushed a small button on  
the arm of her chair as a section of the seat in front  
of her opened to reveal a small television, and head  
phones.  
  
Nabiki's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What do you wish to watch? We have a selection of  
over one hundred live action or animated features."  
  
****  
  
The rest of the flight went fairly well. Nabiki,  
Akane and Kodachi sat together and watched a grand total  
of two movies before landing.  
  
Ranma, Tatewaki and Mousse sat in the rear of the  
plane, discussing the best course of action upon  
locating Kenoru.  
  
Meanwhile, Soun cleaned up his face and tried to  
keep his own lunch from exploding all over Genma. As  
Genma leaned his seat back to try and settle his  
stomach.  
  
Ukyou and Kinami were busily chatting about several  
subjects. Mostly of life in America, but Ukyou tried to  
veer the conversation unsuccessfully towards Mousse  
several times.  
  
Ryouga and Tofu merely slept right until the point  
of landing.  
  
And then they were there. On Foreign soil. Nearly  
one half hour before they had expected.  
  
Dispersing from the airplane was easily done. Ranma  
stealthily used the darkening skies and made his way out  
of the airplane, and eventually outside of the airport.  
  
Mousse, as he had stated, had no troubles getting  
through the metal detector, even though he held under  
his robes several metal objects. Each had shown their  
passports, with no trouble getting through, with the  
exception of Genma, who had to show several pieces of  
identification.  
  
By the time it was over, the group met outside of  
the airport, and were now faced with a foreign city.  
  
****  
  
"What now?" Ranma asked, thanking nobody in  
particular for the dark November skies abvoe him.  
  
"Twin dragons." Mousse said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the name of the restaurant."  
  
Ukyou blinked. "You're joking."  
  
He shook his head. "Nope. I'm not. Why?"  
  
"I've eaten there once. When I was down here for a  
film shoot."  
  
Ranma blinked. "Film shoot?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Look, it's not far from here.  
It'll take us... Twenty minutes to get there."  
  
"On foot?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Then let's go."  
  
****  
  
"What is it now, Celeste?" Angela asked, angrily.  
  
"We've got a problem with the hellspawn, Angela."  
  
Angela sighed impatiently. "I told you I'd be there  
tomorrow."  
  
"That's just it. He's not here anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The seers all say he's in San Fransisco. But theres  
something else. Something they can't penetrate."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's hard to say. They're having trouble staying on  
his necroplasma levels."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. Look, can you make it to San  
Fransisco? Tonight?"  
  
"I'm in LA right now." She said. "I had a plane  
booked for Tokyo in the morning, but I can make it to  
San Fransisco by tonight, if you need me to."  
  
"Angela, do it. But be careful, this ones tough.  
We've already gotten word that he's beaten Violator  
without loss or injury."  
  
Angela's eyes widened. "Violator?" She held a  
certain amount of respect for the demon's fighting  
skills. Even if he was working for the opposite side.  
  
"Be careful, Angela."  
  
She nodded. "I will."  
  
****  
"How do you feel about it?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma blinked. "About what?"  
  
"You know. The fact that we're all going to take  
down the guy who killed you?"  
  
He laughed. "I don't know actually. I am a bit  
nervous, but other than that.. Well, I just don't feel  
the same."  
  
"I still can't believe how easy this is." Ryouga  
said, coming up behind them. "Are we sure he'll be  
there?"  
  
Mousse shook his head. "I'm not. But let's hope he  
is. Because if not, he'll definately know we're looking  
for him."  
  
"How much farther, Ukyou?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Just around that corner. About a block away."  
  
"What's that?" Tofu asked, pointing ahead of them.  
  
Each of them noticed the small form, running  
frantically around the corner. Mousse and Ukyou were the  
only ones close enough to hear his swearing.  
  
****  
  
"Damn!" Happosai yelled. "Damn it! How could I have  
not seen it before?!?"  
  
Happosai was confused at the moment. He knew that by  
running at the moment, he was dishonouring Shampoo and  
Kei. The only thing he could do at the moment, was stay  
away from the Ryukaze long enough to think.  
  
Fortunately, he also wasn't looking where he was  
going. Fortunately, the large form before him didn't  
fall over even from all the force Happosai had  
accidentally pushed upon him.  
  
"Sorry," Happosai apologized, patting the dirt off  
of him.  
  
As he looked up into the face of the man he had  
bumped into, he went wide-eyed.  
  
He had just bumped into a giant.  
  
****  
  
"I don't believe it." Ranma muttered, looking down  
at the form before him.  
  
The old man blinked in confusion for a second. Not  
even noticing the others around him, he spoke.  
  
"Sorry about bumping into you, but I've got a bit of  
a crisis here." He blinked again, realizing something.  
"Do I know you? Your voice sounds kind of familiar."  
  
Ranma laughed.  
  
"Master?" Soun asked from behind them.  
  
Happosai blinked, looking past Ranma. "Soun?" He  
looked at other faces around him. "Genma? Ukyou? Akane?  
Ryouga? Nabiki? Mousse?" He paused.  
  
Mousse smiled. "Hey there, old man."  
  
Happosai yelped. "YOU'RE ALIVE?!"  
  
He smirked. Ranma did too. "What are you doing here,  
old man?"  
  
Happosai knew the voice. He just couldn't place it  
until he saw all those around him.  
  
"Ranma?" He asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Happosai stared in shock.  
  
"What's the matter, Master?" Genma asked.  
  
Happosai tried to push all of his confusion down,  
and save his questions for later. "Kei and Shampoo!  
They're both in there with Kenoru! The Ryukaze... they  
turned against us!"  
  
Mousse narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"In the restaurant. They're all in there."  
  
Mousse was the first to start running. Soon after,  
they all followed.  
  
Happosai just blinked in the wake of all the martial  
artists.  
  
"Ranma.. is alive?" He muttered.  
  
****  
  
"Mousse, wait up!"  
  
He wouldn't listen. He kept moving.  
  
He reached the restaurant. He entered. He saw what  
was happening.  
  
"STOP!" He yelled.  
  
The figure closest to him didn't even turn. "Ahh.  
The old man? I can take care of this one."  
  
Mousse scoffed. "Not quite," and then he stepped  
forward.  
  
Kenoru's eyes widened. "You." He said, shocked  
beyond belief. "It can't be you. I'm certain I killed  
you!"  
  
Mousse smirked in reply. "I guess you were wrong."  
  
  
****  
  
Well, it looks like we're heading towards the  
finale... I regret not being able to use Hiroshi and  
Daisuke a bit more during the course. I may, at some  
future time, do a side story based on the investigation  
they had taken part in. Including being fired, and even  
further beyond they're 'fainting' spell.. ^_^  
  
Also, after the finale I do have plans for several  
side stories. Now, it may take a while before I manage  
to do any of them, so if you'd like to see them, give me  
some commentary, and it may give me some inspiration. I  
also invite anyone else who wants to do one, as well..  
^_^  
  
And finally, I promise that if it doesn't end in the  
next chapter, if will end at thirteen, with a  
possibility of an extended Epilogue. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Windows of the Soul

A Life Once Lived  
By Kyle Emmerson  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Windows of the Soul  
  
****  
  
Angela perched herself on the edge of the rooftop of the  
building she had just jumped on to. The Hellspawn was here.  
She could sense the necroplasm, even if it was faint.  
  
Why the Hellspawn had moved from Japan to San Francisco,  
she had no idea. Nor did she care. Her only job was to  
terminate it. Send it in to purgatory. Anything to prevent it  
from becoming another of hells generals.  
  
She sniffed the air lightly, allowing all of her angelic  
senses to analyze it as much as possible. The spawn was there,  
all right. In fact, he was a lot closer than she had thought.  
  
Mere blocks.  
  
She smelled the air again, trying to get a bearing on the  
Hellspawn's location. Instead of his location, another smell  
permeated her senses.  
  
Blood.  
  
Suddenly, her ribbon began to writhe back and forth. It  
too could sense the blood. The death.  
  
Something big was happening, and Angela knew she had to  
find it.  
  
Jumping from the rooftop to a fire escape below, she made  
her way to street level.  
  
Two blocks over, one block up. The Hellspawn was there.  
  
****  
  
Kenoru narrowed his eyes. There he was. He remembered him  
quite well as one of his more challenging opponents. Him and  
the Japanese boy. Both had been satisfying kills. He had  
thought he had thrown the Chinese girl from a cliff, but she  
turned up alive, and now this boy?  
  
He furrowed his brow. Could this mean that the other boy  
was living as well? He had burned him beyond recognition,  
nearly to a crisp.  
  
But this boy stood before him, angered and scarred.  
  
Kenoru smiled. Scarred badly.  
  
"So," he taunted. "You are alive. Surprising, I must say.  
I had thought I had killed all three of you."  
  
Mousse sneered at Kenoru. "You thought wrong."  
  
"Oh well," Kenoru smirked. "I suppose you'd like to fight  
me, then?"  
  
Mousse stood back a few feet from Kenoru. "I'm not afraid  
of death any more, Kenoru."  
  
Kenoru laughed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Would you,  
now?"  
  
Mousse surveyed what was going on. The melee below was  
raging out of control. There were far too many fighters for  
Shampoo and the other to fight off. The others were still  
behind. He didn't have the time to waste on Kenoru.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes picked up something it hadn't before. A  
large shape moving through the crowd. A large brown shape. A  
single swipe of the arm had taken out four opponents, but not  
by much. They all got right back up to fight more. They were  
climbing on to the things back.  
  
Mousse's jaw almost dropped open. It would have, if he  
hadn't been trying to keep a poker face in Kenoru's presence.  
  
He smiled inwardly. This Kei person wasn't actually Kei.  
It was Tarou.  
  
Mousse had to make a quick decision. Help Tarou and  
Shampoo, or stay and fight Kenoru.  
  
Mousse sighed. Ranma deserved that honour.  
  
"This isn't over, Kenoru. I'll spit on your grave yet," he  
said, running towards the melee, jumping from table to table  
and extending chains from his sleeves to bind a few fighters.  
  
Kenoru watched him leave. Perhaps this would be amusing.  
  
Kenoru's enhanced senses picked something up. It was...  
something.  
  
He spun around as quickly as his feet would take him. And  
looked.  
  
Nothing. Nothing visible to his eye, anyway.  
  
He closed them for a second, trying to feel the new  
arrival.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Frustrated, he backed away from the entrance. There had to  
be someone there. Either that, or he was imagining things.  
  
He sat down in a wooden chair and stared at the door,  
awaiting an entrance.  
  
****  
  
"Ranma!" Ryouga called, trying to keep up. "Wait!"  
  
Ranma turned around for a moment. Mousse was already  
inside. "No time," he replied. He then looked up, and began to  
scale the side of the brick wall.  
  
Ryouga paused in confusion. Why was he...?  
  
Behind him, the mass of Neriman martial artists had closed  
in.  
  
"Where's he going?" Ukyou asked.  
  
Akane looked up at the ascending form of Ranma. "He's  
going to drop in on him."  
  
Genma nodded. "That's probably the best course of action.  
As far as we know, that doorway," he said, gesturing towards  
the entrance at the end of the alley. "Is the only street  
level entrance. From up there, he might find a window or  
something."  
  
"So it's probably safe to bet that this Kenoru guy is  
gonna be waiting right by that doorway?" Kinami asked, poking  
her head into the circle.  
  
Genma looked over. He nodded. "Most likely."  
  
"Well, then," Ryouga said, cracking his knuckles. "We'll  
just have to find another entrance."  
  
Kinami backed away as Ryouga moved towards the wall.  
  
"Make sure you don't knock down any structural supports,  
son," Soun said. "We wouldn't want the place falling down on  
our heads."  
  
****  
  
Ranma dug his claws into the brick, making foot and hand  
holds with each step. It wasn't long before he reached the  
top.  
  
Looking down, he noticed that the others were using a  
similar tack. Ryouga was approaching the side wall very  
menacingly.  
  
Finally, as he reached the top, he looked around.  
  
Bingo. A skylight. The perfect entrance.  
  
Hearing the loud blast from below, he bided his time. If  
things went well, Kenoru would still be reeling from the shock  
of having a dozen or so martial artists break in through his  
wall.  
  
If he timed it right, he could shock the hell out of him  
by dropping down.  
  
He walked over to the skylight and looked down. The battle  
was raging. He could barely hear the yells and shouts of the  
people below.  
  
Yes. He could jump in right now and take Kenoru by  
surprise. He could easily--  
  
"Hello, Hellspawn," a voice interrupted his train of  
thought. A FEMALE voice.  
  
Ranma looked up in surprise.  
  
There was a woman standing on the side of the roof. She  
was a red haired American, by the looks of her.  
  
But what she was wearing was what sent him into confusion.  
  
She wore a strange black mask on her face, with a strange  
tiara that bore... wings?  
  
Her clothing was rather questionable. Like a metallic  
golden bikini of sorts.  
  
In one hand she held a staff... No, more like a trident  
with a single arrow-like point, but it had what appeared to be  
a colourful ribbon attached to it.  
  
A ribbon that floated in the wind, yet there was none.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes as they fell upon the most  
disturbing things about her. Her earrings.  
  
The crest on her earrings resembled... Resembled his own  
mask.  
  
Suddenly, his cloak and chains began to rage out of  
control.  
  
Ranma tried his best to control it, not understanding  
fully what was happening.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ranma asked.  
  
The woman smiled as she stepped closer. "I surprised your  
mentor hasn't told you about us yet, Hellspawn."  
  
"Mentor?"  
  
"One of the phlebiac brothers, I'd imagine. More than  
likely Violator."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "That creature is hardly a  
mentor."  
  
The woman shrugged. "Very well, I'll have to tell you  
myself. My name is Angela," she said. "And I'm here to kill  
you."  
  
Ranma looked her over for a moment. "You're here to kill  
me?" he asked. After a moment of silence, he closed his eyes.  
"Fine."  
  
Angela smirked. "So glad you see it my way, Hellspawn."  
  
"After I'm done, you can kill me as much as you want," he  
said. "But only after I'm done. There's someone down there who  
would kill me, who would kill all those who I love, and I've  
got to get to him first."  
  
Ranma began to move towards the skylight.  
  
Almost in a flash, the woman moved toward him and placed  
her staff at his chest. "You think I would let you do that,  
Hellspawn?"  
  
Ranma started to grind his teeth. "Don't call me that. I  
never wanted to be like this. I never wanted to be a  
Hellspawn."  
  
Angela laughed. "Is THAT why you made the deal with  
Malebolgia, then?"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eye. "I didn't know."  
  
"No, you never DO know, do you?"  
  
Ranma grabbed her staff and pushed it out of his way.  
"Leave me alone, I've got to do this."  
  
Ranma once again began to move towards the skylight. This  
time, he felt an intense pain hit him in the chest. He flew  
back across the rooftop to land on his back. Angela moved  
towards him menacingly and held her staff at his throat.  
  
"I don't think you heard me, Hellspawn. I said I CAN'T let  
you add to the army of hell."  
  
****  
  
Kenoru sat with his back to the action. He knew he was  
missing most of the fun, but if he was right, whatever was  
about to come through the door would be loads more fun.  
  
Of course, by some insane twist of fate, nobody came  
through the door.  
  
Kenoru watched with mild interest as the side wall of the  
restaurant was blasted away in one shot.  
  
He smiled widely as several people began to pile in.  
Several young martial artists, and a couple old ones.  
  
Ahh, even the old man who was trying to recruit the  
Ryukaze.  
  
Standing up, he smiled. This WOULD be fun.  
  
"Welcome to my restaurant," he said. "Do you have a  
reservation?"  
  
****  
  
"What do we do?" Ryouga asked, looking at the form  
standing about twenty feet away from the group. "Is that  
Kenoru?"  
  
Happosai nodded. "That's him. That's the devil."  
  
"I think it might be better if we help out over there,"  
Kinami mentioned. "Ranma's going to want to take him out..."  
  
Akane nodded and looked towards the melee. "Is that  
Tarou?"  
  
Almost everyone in the group looked over at the mention of  
his name.  
  
"You guys go fight," Tofu muttered. "I'll distract Kenoru  
for now, until Ranma gets down here."  
  
****  
  
Shampoo grunted as one of the fighters got a good shot to  
her stomach. She was used to the pain, but she still couldn't  
hold all of it off.  
  
Even with Kei there as a big help, the two of them  
couldn't even hope to take on that many people. She looked up  
for a moment, seeing Kei fall to the ground under the weight  
of at least a dozen of the Ryukaze.  
  
Suddenly, three of them had surrounded her. Shampoo was  
ready to fight them off, but then she was struck from behind.  
  
Reeling to the floor, she tried to avoid getting herself  
into a position where she would get attacked where she was  
vulnerable. She rolled herself up into a ball, ready to push  
her legs out and leap to her feet on a moments notice.  
  
Unfortunately, they had surrounded her. Keeping her down  
on the ground, they planted kick after kick to her side and  
head. A moment later, she dropped her bonbori.  
  
Clawing out the best she could, she tried to damage them  
in any way she could, instead, only hearing the laughs.  
  
And then, she heard a grunt. A slink of... chains?  
  
Then the kicking stopped. She got up, looking out of her  
swollen eyes. The three Ryukaze were on the ground, moaning.  
  
She looked over. Kei was still bound to the ground.  
How...?  
  
She turned around to see the man standing behind her,  
holding another man by the throat. With one great push, he  
threw the man across the room.  
  
Shampoo gasped.  
  
"M... Mousse?"  
  
Mousse looked down and nodded. "We can talk later. Right  
now, we need to defend ourselves."  
  
Shampoo looked around. Mousse was right, there were still  
far too many people fighting. Even the three of them would  
have a hard time, especially with Shampoo's injuries.  
  
Still, she could protect herself.  
  
****  
  
Kei grunted under the weight of Kenoru's lackeys. There  
must have been twenty of them all around him, each one beating  
him with fists, chairs, tables. He could feel blood dripping  
down his side, so it was probable that they were using blades.  
  
He tried to brace himself up with his hefty arms, but each  
time he tried, they were forced out from under him, forcing  
him back down.  
  
Kei was trapped.  
  
He briefly wondered how Shampoo was faring. She couldn't  
have been doing well. Especially is Kei was trapped down in  
his cursed form.  
  
Suddenly, he had a thought.  
  
What if he could get the drop on them?  
  
Quickly, he reached for his belt. He kept a thermos there,  
ready for spilling. No time to twist the cap off.  
  
Bringing it as close as he could to himself, he thought.  
  
He would have to make it quick. They would only be  
disoriented for a second.  
  
He closed his eyes and squeezed the thermos as hard as he  
could. It popped open and spread hot water all over his body.  
  
As the change occurred, several people fell to the floor.  
Kei worked as quickly as he could to get to his feet, flipping  
over several people and landing on a nearby table.  
  
He reached once again for his belt, hoping he had thought  
to pack another bottle of water.  
  
"Dammit!" he swore. He hadn't.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a wetness on his back. He looked down on  
himself. The change had occurred.  
  
He smirked and swiped several of Kenoru's lackeys away  
from him.  
  
Turning back, he looked to see who had caused his change.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hon," the girl said. "That's on the  
house!"  
  
Kei blinked. It was... the girl he worked with at Nabiki  
Tendo's restaurant in Nerima?  
  
No time to worry about it now. He had to get back into the  
action.  
  
Choosing his next target, he realized the battle was a lot  
more crowded than before. He recognized several people. That  
Hibiki guy. The Tendo's pop. Even that girl, Akane. The one he  
had kidnapped.  
  
Kei smiled. He didn't know what had brought them there,  
but for once, he was glad someone was helping.  
  
****  
  
"Ahh," Kenoru smirked. "What have we here?"  
  
Tofu narrowed his eyes, and stared at the man. Could  
it...?  
  
"Are we having a staring contest?" Kenoru laughed.  
"Because that's the only way you would win, weakling."  
  
"Kenoru," Tofu said. "It is you."  
  
Kenoru looked at Tofu appraisingly. "Do I know you?" he  
asked. "Oh yes, you must have been friends with that boy I  
killed, just like everyone else."  
  
"No," Tofu replied. "You are Kenoru Ono, right?"  
  
Kenoru dropped his smirk. He suddenly narrowed his eyes.  
"Who are you?"  
  
Tofu's eyes popped open. It was true.  
  
Kenoru crossed the distance between them in a mere  
instant, and held Tofu by the throat.  
  
"I said WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
Tofu gasped under the pressure of Kenoru's grip. "I'm...  
Tofu!"  
  
Kenoru's eyes betrayed no emotion. "And how do you know my  
name, Tofu?" he asked. "Tell me!" he added as he squeezed  
harder.  
  
"I'm... your brother," Tofu gasped.  
  
Kenoru almost laughed. Almost. "Brother? You think I would  
be that stupid?"  
  
"Kenoru, please," Tofu said. "Listen. You were born in  
Okinawa twenty-four years ago. You.. went missing on a trip to  
Beijing twenty years ago! Please, you've got to believe me!"  
  
Kenoru's eyes began to shimmer. "I was raised in Beijing,"  
he said. "But that doesn't make your story true."  
  
The blood began to clot up in Tofu's head. "Please," he  
pleaded. "On your right leg, there's a scar. A burn mark. You  
got it when you were two, from some hot coals."  
  
Kenoru's eyes opened wider. "I'm listening," he said,  
loosening his grip.  
  
"Don't you remember? The time at the temple in Kyoto? You  
fell in the water.. You were soaking wet, we had to spend the  
rest of the trip in the hotel because you had a fever."  
  
Kenoru's eyes shimmered with remembrance. Suddenly, he  
dropped Tofu to the ground.  
  
Tofu gasped for air and allowed his blood pressure to  
return to normal before standing again. "You... remember?"  
  
Kenoru looked at Tofu. Suddenly, he smiled. "So... It  
seems I do have family after all."  
  
Tofu swallowed. "Ken--"  
  
"It changes nothing. It's what I once was. But no longer  
what I am."  
  
Tofu's heart jumped. "Kenoru, please--"  
  
"Because you were once my brother, I shall grant you  
this," Kenoru smirked, then looked into his eyes.  
  
Tofu began to back away.  
  
"A quick death," he said, and then kicked Tofu in the guy,  
sending his flying against the wall.  
  
****  
  
"Well," one of the fighters smirked. "We've got  
newcomers."  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes. "You don't want to fight us," she  
said.  
  
"Oh, but I think I do," the woman replied. "Ken-sama  
wouldn't be happy if I didn't."  
  
Akane brought herself into a defensive position. "Fine,"  
she replied. "But don't expect to win."  
  
And they were gone. Akane led with a kick to the girls  
side, while the girl returned with an easily blocked punch to  
the side of Akane's head. Akane jumped up and tried to kick  
the girls side, but she ducked before it could connect, and  
landed an uppercut to Akane's stomach.  
  
The two of them fell to the ground.  
  
"You're good," Akane said.  
  
The girl sneered at Akane. "I know I am."  
  
And they fought again.  
  
****  
  
Ukyou swung her spatula in a wide arc. It had been a while  
since she could use it so effectively, but it was coming back  
to her almost as quickly as she could remember it.  
  
Clang! One down.  
  
Whack! Another one. Upside the head this time. This was  
getting to be a lot of fun.  
  
Slam!  
  
Ukyou jumped up onto a table and examined her damage.  
Three down. One had to have gotten a serious concussion. The  
others were just unconscious.  
  
Smirking, she jumped further into the battle, finding  
herself next to Kinami.  
  
"Hey, Hon," Ukyou said. "Having any trouble?"  
  
Kinami nodded. "There's too many. One at a time I'd have  
no problem with, but-*oof*-... Hey, you ASSHOLE!"  
  
Ukyou watched as Kinami trailed off an went ballistic on  
someone who had managed to get a punch in on her.  
  
Boy, did it bring back memories.  
  
"Hey," Ryouga said, hopping down beside her. "Where the  
hell is Ranma?"  
  
"Indeed," Tatewaki said, finding himself next to her. "The  
good doctor seems to be in trouble."  
  
Ukyou shrugged. "I thought he was going to drop in on us."  
  
"He wouldn't have... skipped out on us, would he?"  
  
Tatewaki shook his head. "I refuse to believe that."  
  
"Well, if we don't do something soon, Kenoru's gonna kill  
Tofu!"  
  
"Allow me to take care of that, boys," a fourth voice  
called from overhead. The three of them watched Kodachi leap  
overhead and find her way to Kenoru's location.  
  
"Hey, is she--" Ryouga began.  
  
"Boys?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"This does not fare well," Tatewaki finished.  
  
****  
  
Ranma was starting to get pissed. "Look, if I don't get  
down there NOW, my friends are gonna DIE!"  
  
"As if you really care, Hellspawn," Angela replied.  
  
Ranma grabbed the tip of her staff and threw it away from  
him. Although it never left her grip, it allowed him enough  
time to get to his feet.  
  
"So, is this a challenge now, Hellspawn?"  
  
Ranma levelled his glare. "I've told you before, don't  
call me that. My name is Ranma."  
  
"No, Hellspawn. Your name WAS Ranma."  
  
Ranma growled and reached toward Angela, trying to rip the  
staff from her hands.  
  
He failed miserably. The ribbons flared to life and  
gripped around his arm, sending him flying several feet into  
the air.  
  
"I see you've met my ribbons, Spawn."  
  
Ranma groaned as he stood up.  
  
"Listen," he said. "I don't care what your motive is. I  
don't care if you've got a personal vendetta against me, I  
don't give a crap if you were one of my fiancees, or even if  
you've just got a killer case of PMS. All I want is to get  
down there and protect my friends. I've got no beef with you.  
If you wanna settle this, fine. We'll settle it afterwards.  
Right now, what's going on down there is a HELL of a lot more  
important than what's going on up here."  
  
Angela smirked. "My, how noble. Wanting to help your  
mortal friends by killing another."  
  
"The man that killed me. The man that almost killed my  
friends."  
  
Angela levelled her staff at Ranma. "I don't have the time  
for this, Hellspawn."  
  
"Neither do I," Ranma replied. "And as much as I'd like to  
fight you right now, this is more important."  
  
Angela sneered at Ranma. "Fine," she said. "We'll settle  
this NOW!"  
  
She ran at him, her staff in front of her.  
  
Ranma managed to dodge enough so that the staff did not  
hit him. Angela, however, did, which sent the two of them  
flying down into the skylight.  
  
****  
  
Kenoru approached Tofu. So he was his brother. Rather  
amusing, really.  
  
Either way, he would die.  
  
Kenoru looked up for a moment. He could sense another  
approaching.  
  
As the ribbon attached itself to his arm, Kenoru looked up  
in time to see one of the other fighters descend on him. She  
was about to kick him.  
  
Kenoru simply put his hand up and flashed a kit shield  
around him. The attacker was sent flying backwards at an  
intense speed.  
  
Kenoru smirked. There was no way any of them stood a  
chance against him.  
  
Menacingly, he moved towards the fallen form of his  
brother once again.  
  
****  
  
The girl attacked Akane again, this time catching her in  
the ribs. She smiled happily as she felt the bones crack  
underneath. Akane reeled back to the floor and swore.  
  
"So," the girl taunted. "What do you think about that?"  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes. "Not much," she bluffed.  
  
Enraged, the girl attacked yet again. Akane braced herself  
for the attack  
  
But she was not prepared for what happened before the  
attack could meet her.  
  
The attacker fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.  
Akane blinked in confusion for a second before she saw the  
second form.  
  
"Shampoo no like her very much," she said, and then looked  
down at Akane. "You is okay?"  
  
Akane smiled and nodded. Shampoo reached over to help her  
up, gripping her hand.  
  
"Is surprise to see all you here," she said. The battle  
was wearing quite thin. Most of the others were unconscious.  
There were now only two people for each of them.  
  
Very thin, indeed.  
  
"Shampoo think we should help doctor," she said. "Kenoru  
going to kill."  
  
Akane spun around to Kenoru's location. Kodachi was lying  
unconscious a few feet away, and Tofu was trying to get to his  
feet while Kenoru approached him.  
  
The two of them started to run towards them when they were  
interrupted by a spray of glass from above.  
  
Akane looked up to see two separate forms fall to the  
floor, landing on a table.  
  
It was Ranma and... A girl?  
  
****  
  
The crash of glass came as a surprise to Kenoru. One of  
the more pleasant ones of the evening. IT was just full of  
surprises.  
  
But as he stretched his aura to include the two newcomers,  
he realized with great interest what the two newcomers  
actually were.  
  
An Angel and a Demon.  
  
Now THIS was far more interesting than the battle.  
  
He moved himself over to where the two of them had fallen  
and smiled.  
  
****  
  
Ranma sprinted away from Angela as fast as he could,  
before she could recover and stick him with her staff. Rolling  
away, he stood up.  
  
Looking about, he took in the area. Tofu was lying on the  
ground, trying to get up. Kodachi lay unconscious just a few  
feet away. Everyone else was conscious, however, and either  
fighting, or watching him.  
  
Ranma then looked at the man who was standing over Angela.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. Kenoru.  
  
"Well," he smiled. "Isn't it grand that our little scuffle  
should attract the attention of not only a hunter angel..." he  
looked up. "But a Hellspawn as well?"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes.  
  
Kenoru touched Angela's side, and a strange dark field  
surrounded her.  
  
"I will deal with her afterwards," he said. "Now, now,  
now... A Hellspawn." Kenoru walked towards Ranma.  
  
He just stood there and trained his eyes on Kenoru.  
  
"How fortunate. I was not aware there was a Hellspawn  
around in this day and age."  
  
"There wasn't," Ranma replied.  
  
Suddenly, Kenoru's expressions changed.  
  
"I SEE!" he cried. "So THAT'S it. That's why all of these  
people are here."  
  
Ranma stood there.  
  
"You're that boy I killed in China, aren't you?"  
  
Ranma began to growl.  
  
"Of course. Why else would all these people be here," he  
smiled. "You should thank me, you know. If I had not killed  
you, you would not have all these glorious powers."  
  
"Screw the powers," Ranma said. "I never asked for them.  
All I want is your head." He pointed a stretched out claw  
towards him.  
  
Kenoru sighed. "I had so hoped you would be on my side.  
Imagine the powers the two of us could use. You, with the  
power of Hell, and me, with the power of my line."  
  
Ranma brought up a defensive stance. "Are you going to  
fight, or what?"  
  
Kenoru smiled. "How rude of me. Of course I will. This  
will be rather evenly matched, if I do say so myself."  
  
As the two of them stood there, a small crowd appeared  
around them.  
  
****  
  
Angela groaned. Falling through the window shouldn't have  
weakened her so much. IT should have--  
  
She paused. Opening her eyes, she could feel something.  
  
Dark ki. EXTREMELY dark ki. Dark enough to bind her to her  
position.  
  
Angela's heart jumped. She couldn't move. That meant the  
Hellspawn could--  
  
From her viewpoint, she could see several people around  
her. More importantly, she could see the Hellspawn.  
  
And he was fighting a mortal.  
  
Her eyes popped open. It was the mortal who had trapped  
her.  
  
Watching the fight was all she could do. So she did.  
  
****  
  
The battle started quickly. The two of them throwing  
nearly invisible punches at the other, beating each other down  
as much as they could.  
  
For all Ranma's newfound strength, he still found the  
battle hard.  
  
Kenoru found himself challenged. But as the wide smile  
appeared on his face, he knew he would still win.  
  
By a landslide.  
  
The blows were exchanged back and forth at an immense  
speed. Kenoru was successfully gaining ground on Ranma, while  
he tried his best to block.  
  
Finally, Ranma fell over.  
  
"So, boy," Kenoru taunted. "Even as a Hellspawn, you still  
can't kill me?"  
  
Ranma grit his teeth and stood up. That was impossible.  
There had to be some way....  
  
Damn. No Cats available. No time to get Shampoo wet,  
either.  
  
Ranma stood still for a moment as he considered his  
options. He had defeated Violator by using the Cat Fist.  
Angela... well, he hadn't really beaten her yet.  
  
His mind drifted back to his other battles. His first  
meeting with Kuno after his return.  
  
He had done something to Kuno that time that he never even  
remembered.  
  
It was like his cape came to life and smacked him silly.  
  
Ranma absently thought about it, almost considering it as  
nothing.  
  
Until he noticed his cloak. It was fluttering around in  
the wind.  
  
Only there was no wind.  
  
Just like Angela's ribbon.  
  
Then he recalled something she had said. She referred to  
her ribbons as one would a person.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes for a moment, and tightened all of  
his muscles.  
  
The effect was instant.His cloak and chains shot out as  
one.  
  
Opening his eyes, Ranma realized something.  
  
He was in control.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, boy, or are you going  
to fight?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "I'm going to fight."  
  
He then shot his chains out, striking Kenoru on the side.  
Kenoru fell back in shock, and dodged as best he could.  
  
His cloak stretched out and held on to Kenoru's leg,  
hefting him up into the air.  
  
Ranma smirked. He was in control now.  
  
Kenoru's eyes glazed over. "Impress, Hellspawn."  
  
Ranma reached his hand forwards, and then felt a burning  
pain.  
  
The pain intensified as his hand reached closer to Kenoru.  
  
Finally, the pain reached its climax, and Kenoru shot a ki  
ball from his hands, sending Ranma sprawling across the floor.  
  
****  
  
Kenoru felt fear. REAL fear. The Hellspawn was stronger  
than he had thought. Stronger than what he had heard from his  
master.  
  
The Hellspawn could do away with him in seconds. It was  
merely a lucky shot that had--  
  
He looked around. He was surrounded by people.  
  
He smiled. That was it. He had something the Hellspawn  
didn't have.  
  
Potential hostages.  
  
He crossed the distance between himself and one of the  
surrounding people in an instant. It was the girl he loved in  
life. The girl who's life he had saved in return for his own.  
  
The girl squeaked as he placed his hand over her mouth and  
returned her to the center of the restaurant.  
  
"Listen up, boy," Kenoru smiled. "Fight fairly, or I'll  
kill this lovely one!"  
  
"Akane!" a boy from the crowd called.  
  
Kenoru smirked. He loved causing problems like this.  
  
****  
  
Ranma groaned as he got up. It had been a lucky shot. He  
should have realized it when he did.  
  
He looked up and realized Kenoru was holding Akane. He got  
up as quickly as he could.  
  
"Don't try it boy. I'll cut her neck open."  
  
Ranma paused. He examined the situation. He needed an  
option. He needed a way to fix things.  
  
"Hellspawn," he heard a voice groan. He looked over. It  
was Angela.  
  
"I don't have time--"  
  
"I can help, Hellspawn. Let me out."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "And have you kill me? Besides,  
you can't even move. How do you expect me to get you out?"  
  
"Your power relies on the dark. You can suck up the shield  
easily. And I give you my word as an angel that I will not  
fight you until this one is taken care of."  
  
Ranma weighed his options. People had started to distract  
Kenoru now. He was getting edgy.  
  
He could release the angel without his noticing.  
  
Quickly, he reached over, and touched the shield.  
  
****  
  
"Stay back," he warned everyone. "I'll break her neck!"  
  
"Kenoru!" the Hellspawn called. "Let go of her!"  
  
Kenoru looked towards him. "Do you agree to fight fairly?"  
  
"And what do you call that?" he replied.  
  
"I call it using every available option. You see, I'm  
allowed to cheat."  
  
The Hellspawn narrowed his eyes at him. Kenoru smirked. He  
had him now. He--  
  
He felt the pressure grow around his neck until it was  
fully apparent. Someone was behind him. Someone he hadn't  
sensed.  
  
The Angel. She was... Helping the Hellspawn?  
  
He had to release the girl. There was no time to cut her  
throat and keep himself from choking to death.  
  
"There you are, Hellspawn," the Angel said. "Do what you  
will with him."  
  
The Hellspawn neared him, and looked directly into his  
eyes.  
  
"You should die for what you've done. For what you would  
have done if we hadn't stopped you," he said.  
  
The Hellspawn came closer, and brought his fist forward.  
Slowly, he reared it back.  
  
Kenoru closed his eyes in anticipation at what was going  
to happen next.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the fist move. Kenoru grit his teeth,  
hoping he would survive the impact, but knowing he wouldn't.  
  
And then he felt the wind on his face. He opened his eyes,  
seeing the Hellspawns fist not two inches from his face.  
  
"But I wouldn't give Malebolgia the pleasure," he said.  
  
Kenoru smirked. He was bound by the Angel's ribbons,  
barely being able to keep himself from choking, but the  
Hellspawn couldn't kill him.  
  
"I knew you couldn't do it, boy," Kenoru taunted.  
  
"Shut up, spore," the Angel said, tightening her ribbons.  
"Hellspawn, I have a suggestion."  
  
The Hellspawn looked up at him.  
  
****  
  
"A suggestion?" Ranma asked.  
  
Angela nodded. "It will not kill him. But he will be bound  
for eternity. Neither Heaven or Hell would be able to reach  
his soul."  
  
Ranma looked towards her. "How?"  
  
"It will take some power from both of us, but we can bind  
him to purgatory. A neutral dimension. He can harm no one  
there, nor can he die." She looked at him. "Ever."  
  
Ranma smirked. A perfect punishment. "How do we do it?"  
  
Angela reached her hand out. "It will take both of us.  
Come."  
  
Ranma walked over to her and reached his own hand out.  
  
"All of you," Angela said, looking at the people. "Leave.  
This is not for mortal eyes."  
  
Surprisingly, they all left without question.  
  
As the last of them exited, Ranma stood there with Angela.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
"Now, we pray."  
  
"Pray?"  
  
"Pray to ourselves. Pray for the innermost powers of yin  
and yang to emerge."  
  
Ranma sighed. "And how do I do that?"  
  
Angela smirked. "Easily, Hellspawn. Merge your cloak with  
my ribbon."  
  
Ranma nodded, and did so. His cloak was as reluctant as  
Angela's ribbon, but they met, and twisted into one.  
  
Kenoru hovered between them, fully conscious but unable to  
do anything.  
  
"Now, close your eyes. I shall speak."  
  
Ranma did so.  
  
"Powers of Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Positive and  
Negative. Male and Female. Heaven and Hell. Heed our powers  
and grant this mortals punishment," she said. The glow began  
to surround both of them. Light on Angela's side and Dark on  
Ranma's side.  
  
"Beyond the realms of Heaven, Hell and earth lies that of  
purgatory. Open the door and send this mortal to where we  
desire."  
  
Each glow began to swirl, meeting in the center, between  
the two of them where Kenoru stood.  
  
"Open the door," she chanted over and over. Ranma remained  
silent and lent his power.  
  
A white hot rift formed between them, creating an entrance  
in mid-air. With a slight push from Angela and Ranma, Kenoru  
was pushed through.  
  
Moments later, the rift closed, and Ranma's cloak  
retracted from Angela's ribbon in a flash. Both being fell to  
the floor.  
  
"That was... different," Ranma said.  
  
"He's bound. He can never return from there. He's gone for  
good now."  
  
Ranma stood up to face the Angel. "I suppose you'll want  
to--"  
  
"No, Ranma," Angela replied. "No."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "You called me--"  
  
"Never have I seen a Hellspawn do something like this.  
Hellspawns are known widely for being evil, for killing for no  
reason. Yet you refused to kill him, even after all the evils  
he's done."  
  
Ranma stood silently.  
  
Angela took her staff and placed it into the ground  
nearby.  
  
"Return to your home, Ranma. This fight is over. We'll  
call it a stalemate."  
  
Ranma began to speak, but was promptly interrupted.  
  
"I will seek you out again some day, Ranma. Whether it is  
for reasons of peace, or war, is up to you."  
  
Ranma looked towards the ground and nodded.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Ranma looked up to say his farewells, but as he did, he  
noticed something.  
  
Angela was gone.  
  
Sighing, and walking amongst the ruin of the old  
restaurant, he walked to the exit Ryouga had fashioned on his  
own, and made his way outside.  
  
It was over. Time to go home.  
  



	14. Epilogue: Angels & Announcements

  
Epilogue: Angels & Announcements  
  
Ranma sat on the roof of the Dojo, looking out over the  
sea of houses before him. It had been a week since he and the  
others had returned from America.  
  
A week since Kenoru had been bound to the purgatory.  
  
A week since he had parted from the Angel, Angela.  
  
Mousse had returned to China a few days earlier to tie up  
some loose ends, leaving only with a promise that he would  
return.  
  
Shampoo had left after the Kenoru incident. Ranma still  
wasn't sure that she knew who he was. In some way, he thought  
it better that way. She was more than likely returning to her  
village, explaining of what had happened to Kenoru.  
  
Panty-- no... Kei Tarou had decided to remain in San  
Francisco. After he had fulfilled his part of the bargain, he  
decided to hang around there.  
  
Ukyou was staying in Japan for another week before  
returning to a film shoot back in Los Angeles. It was funny. A  
B action movie star. Ranma never would have thought.  
  
Akane and Ryouga were back at their own home once again,  
taking care of little Ranma. Ranma would be lying if he had  
said he wasn't jealous. But he was happy for them. He also  
vowed that if Ryouga ever mistreated Akane, he would beat him  
into a bloody pulp.  
  
His father, mother and sister returned home the day  
earlier, after spending some quality time back at the Dojo.  
  
Nabiki and Kinami went back to running Ucchans. Nabiki was  
in the process of getting Ukyou to do a publicity stunt, while  
Kinami was busily pining over Mousse. Who would have thought?  
  
Doctor Tofu had been strangely silent since his return to  
Japan. He refused to believe that it was really his brother  
that had caused all of this. He and Kasumi had left for  
Beijing a few days earlier to visit the grave of young Kenoru  
Ono. Perhaps the only thing Tofu could hang on to.  
  
Angela... Ranma hadn't heard from Angela since San  
Francisco. But he knew he would. And VERY soon.  
  
"Hello again, Ranma."  
  
Ranma didn't turn. He had sensed Angela's presence since  
she arrived in Japan.  
  
"Are you here to fight me?" Ranma asked. "To kill me? It  
might be better."  
  
Angela snorted. "Don't be absurd... I'm here to give you  
some news."  
  
Ranma turned around. "Oh?"  
  
"I've spoken with my contact at the celestial embassy here  
in Tokyo."  
  
"Celestial Embassy?"  
  
Angela nodded and stepped toward Ranma. "It appears  
there's another Hellspawn in New York."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"As a rule, Hell only permits one Hellspawn per century."  
  
"So they've done two?"  
  
"No. It seems Malebolgia has torn up your contract, so to  
speak."  
  
Ranma looked towards her. "What?"  
  
"The Celestial court has also agreed to look over your  
case. It took some string pulling, but they've looked at it."  
  
Ranma stood up. "What?"  
  
"Ranma, you shouldn't have been condemned to hell. What  
you killed for in life was a mistake. It was in defense of the  
one you loved."  
  
Ranma started to breathe heavily. "What are you saying,  
Angela?"  
  
Angela smiled. "Take off your mask."  
  
Ranma slowly reached for his mask. He hadn't taken it off  
for over a week. He didn't want to. He hesitated for a moment,  
and then pulled it off.  
  
Angela handed him a small hand mirror. "Your suit should  
be able to come off with minimal effort. I'd suspect you  
haven't been able to use your cloak very effectively lately,  
have you?"  
  
Ranma looked into the mirror. His face was no longer  
scarred. His eyes were no longer green. His hair... He HAD  
hair.  
  
He was himself. He was Ranma Saotome.  
  
"How--?"  
  
Angela smiled. "As I said, your case has been reviewed.  
Rather than hell, you've been reassigned to heavens army."  
  
"But... I mean... my face. I'm..."  
  
"What? Did you expect to look like a Hellspawn in heaven?"  
  
Ranma looked up. "So I'm going to heaven?"  
  
Angela smirked. "On occasion, yes."  
  
"On Occasion?"  
  
"Ranma, this honour is very rarely bestowed upon a mortal.  
Only twice in history has this even been considered."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As an Angel of heaven, it is my duty to bestow this upon  
you. Honorary Angel Warrior."  
  
Ranma nearly lost his balance.  
  
Angela laughed. "You can stay here in Tokyo. You can go  
wherever you want, but if the embassy contacts you, and they  
will, you are required to fulfill anything the require of you.  
You will be given a staff, like mine. I'm a bounty hunter.  
That's my job. You... well... think of it kind of like a  
detective for heaven."  
  
Ranma blinked. "A detective?"  
  
Angela shrugged. "It's the best way I can describe it."  
  
"So then... I'm... human again?"  
  
"In guise, only... You'll also find that some... well...  
other parts are fully functional, and you can have children.  
Mortal children. But deeper inside, you are angelic. You will  
have the powers of an angel, the advantages of an Angel. But  
just so you know, you'll have the limitations of an angel."  
  
Ranma sighed. "So I'm free, then?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking. You'll work for us here in  
Tokyo. There are others here."  
  
Ranma couldn't feel it coming, but he knew the smile was  
plastered on his face, leaving him grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Anyway," she checked her watch. "I'm wanted in New York.  
The new Hellspawn should be awakening soon, and I'm going to  
have to hunt him down."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Good luck, Ranma," she said, jumping down from the roof.  
  
Ranma sucked in a breath of air as he took in the sight  
around him. He promptly removed his gloves to reveal his  
hands. Human hands. He then ripped his cloak from himself and  
jumped down to the ground.  
  
He was human again... Well, human with a few perks. He  
could live with that.  
  
Ranma looked into the koi pond, revealing his reflection.  
  
Human. Totally human.  
  
He splashed the water on to himself, just as an  
experiment.  
  
Yup, he was a girl again.  
  
Oh well. Can't win 'em all. Ranma could care less. He was  
human again. He was no longer deformed.  
  
He ran into the house as fast as he could and bounded up  
the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Tendo!" he cried.  
  
A Life Once Lived  
  
The End. 


End file.
